Geniuses, Doctors, Secrets and Seekers
by GagaMidnight
Summary: What happens when two major villians begin plotting? Klaus and Moriarty. What happens when a seeker name Irene Adler dies? What happens when Dante Vale, a pro meets the World's Only Consulting Detective?
1. Chapter 1

Irene Adler lets out a sigh and puts her hands on her hips as she wonders where her daughter's teddy has gone to. "Sophia, when did you last have it?" she ask her four year old child who is hugging a cushion on the sofa. She doesn't like being in the Italian Villa, in Venice. She prefers to be in London but Irene has been called in on a mission. Sophia resembles how her mother looked at the age of four, brown hair and fair skin - but there's one big different that is easily noticed and it's her blue eyes. They resemble her father's. Those blue eyes look up to Irene and Sophia's lip is trembling as she shakes her head in reply to her mother's question. The four year old doesn't take well to the heat of Venice. It's too much for her. She's just come from rain in London. The climate change is making her more agitated.

"We'll find it. Don't worry." Irene assures her. Being a twenty four year old single mother is difficult but Irene knows that Sophia is worth that difficulty and she picks her daughter up to hug her. As her daughter's eyes meet hers, she feels a lump form in her throat because her eyes remind her so much of the aspiring detective she had to give up. Irene hasn't told him about Sophia. In a way she feels it will protect her and protect him. One day she knows that it'll get difficult for her to hide her daughter from him. One day he'll find out. She just has that feeling. Then she'll tell him but right now he's unstable and she can't have her daughter around that.

"Shall mummy tell you a story about one of her adventures?" Irene proposes. The four year old nods and Irene gazes at her for a moment with her green eyes before smiling as her daughter perks up a little. Sophia loves to hear stories about her mummy's adventures. Because her mother's is a very brilliant seeker. Irene is reminded however by her daughter's eyes that adventure doesn't always mean being a seeker and she changes her mind about the story. Now she seeks her daughter's permission.

"How about a detective story instead…" she begins.

Twelve Years Later, (In Ghana)

"I'm not sure this is the best of ideas." Irene says to a team she's working with. In particular her comment is directed to a younger seeker at the age of sixteen, by the name of Sophie Casterwill. Sophie thinks she's the best thing that happened to the world since sliced bread. She comes from a 'noble' family and because she's believed to be the last of that family; she takes it on herself to find her family treasures and history. This often leads to her danger and it endangers others. She's referred to by Sophia Adler as a stuck up little brat was a stuck up little brat; and Sophia doesn't like the fact that they have a similar name. Sophia Adler wants nothing about her to be associated with Sophie Casterwill. This Sophie Casterwill is looking for a Casterwill artefact and she knows it's meant to be around the area that they are in at this moment in time.

"How is that so?!" Sophie snaps. She is on her high horse.

"I think it's a good idea." Lok speaks up.

The team leader, Dante Vale looks at them all with his amber eyes and then looks to his girlfriend, Zhalia. Zhalia shrugs. All the adults are aware that Irene has a point. Sophie is just being foolish. Irene doesn't understand how someone who is meant to be logical and top in her class with her calm thinkingl could possibly be so changeable when looking for family treasure and yet manage to keep her original persona going when one of her friends were in trouble. She's seen it all and Irene thinks that Sophie needs to grow up a little. The Casterwill uses her friends like tools for gain.

Irene looks once again in to the cave they are about to enter. She sighs - heavily. "Because Miss Casterwill; these caves are under unstable rocks. All it takes is one land slide and we're all stuck in and dead! Since no one has found them we don't know if they have passed safety tests or not and they might need support." Irene replies. She's concerned about her friends. "Perhaps you'd see that better if it wasn't for the fact there's a Casterwill artefact meant to be inside." She doesn't meant to make such a comment. She's usually reserved and less forward. She always manages to bite her tounge but she's on edge that day. She's worried.

Sophie huffs at Irene's comment. Zhalia and Dante exchange looks. It takes a lot for Irene to make comments like that one but then again she's had a stressful day. She'd had a call from England from Sophia's school. She had gotten in to a verbal fight with a teacher. When Sophie had found out she had been slighting the Adler girl for the whole journey. Dante knew Sophia well; she wasn't the type to snap easily either or shout at teachers. So he could tell Irene is worried about why her daughter had acted out like that.

"Well I don't have to listen to what _she _says!" Sophie remarks, coolly, as she holds her head up high and walks in to the cave with Lok following her like a loyal dog.

The adults exchange looks. "If we don't go after them they'll end up killing themselves." Zhalia states. Irene and Dante nod in agreement and Zhalia goes on first. Dante puts a hand on Irene's shoulder before they go in.

"We'll find out what's bothering Sophia. I promise." Dante assures the woman. Sophia is like a younger sister to him.

"Thanks Dante." Irene replies and they walk in to the cave.

The team are getting deeper and deeper into the cave. Soon they feel the ground shaking. "Is that a land slide?" Zhalia asks

"I don't think so." Dante comments, putting a hand on Zhalia's shoulder.

Irene walks away while the team begin to think about what has made the shake. Eventually she comes to a wooden gate at the same point the rest of the team realise it's a boulder that's gone the opposite way, and is echoing through the tunnels. Irene opens the gate and smiles as she is reminded of the reasons she enjoys her job; and after that moment of taking everything in her sights in she heads off to find the others.

"This way people." Sophie huffs. She hates Irene Adler telling her what to do. When they get to the gate Irene opens it again. "I don't mean to bring an element of Indiana Jones or Tomb Raider in here but I think there could be traps here. Let's be careful. I doubt that the villagers who used to live in here would have left it unguarded."

"It's a whole village!" Lok says in surprise. "Wow!"

"It's very beautiful!" Zhalia states in awe, looking at a waterfall.

"A Casterwill discovery that will be remembered for ever. I bet there is treasure everywhere!" Sophie utters.

"Just be careful…" Irene begins as Sophie walks on. It was too late, Sophie has stepped on what looks like a pressure plate. "Traps." Irene finishes as she pushes the girl on the ground; out of the way.

"Irene!" Dante and Zhalia shout as what looked like a dart goes straight through Irene's abdomen. The woman falls on her knees as Zhalia and Dante rush over to her.

"Sophie are you alright?" Irene asks the teen who just looks back in shock. Lok looks at Irene and he swallows.

"It's poisoned." Irene comments to Dante. "I can feel…my own pulse getting slower."

"Irene we have come back from worse." Zhalia said to her. "You just have to heal yourself and if you can't then we will."

Irene is struggling to keep her eyes open and she can hardly breathe. She's too weak to cast everfight.. "Dante…find…find Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes? Who is Sherlock Holmes?" Dante asks but Irene's eyes close to never open again.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson steps in to the living room of the flat he is living in and finds his flat mate slouching in the arm chair, his hand lazily holding a gun that had only moments before fired bullets at the wall. "Sherlock what do you think you're doing?" John asks the sharp cheek-boned man, his tone of voice full of frustration. Sherlock Holmes looks up to John, languidly.

"Bored." he replies, getting ready to stand up and shoot the wall until the doorbell rings and interrupts him. John and Sherlock exchange looks. "Are you going to get that?" Sherlock asks because he is too lazy to do it himself. When Sherlock Holmes is without a case, using energy is a mere waste of time. Even if it is just for something as simple as answering a door.

They hear Mrs Hudson, their landlady get the door and John turns to Sherlock with a smile. "No need." he tells the Consulting Detective. John sits on the sofa and then picks up the newspaper to read. Sherlock walks over to the window and he looks outside. It's boring for him out there and he's just come back from Belarus.

Suddenly he hears hushed voices and one of them is young; an upset teenage girl from what he can gather. The other voice was older; and much deeper. He listens for the creek of the floorboards to indicate when they are in the living room. When he hears the first creak he turns around to see who is there, to see a man with russet coloured hair and amber eyes. "Mr Holmes, I presume." speaks the amber eyed man.

Sherlock prompts him to continue with a look of his eyes but for a moment the russet haired man stares in to Sherlock's eyes, in astonishment before looking over to the door in a quiet amazement and someone quickly moves away from sight as Sherlock turns his gaze there.

"I was sent to find you from a colleague of mine." he informs Sherlock, unsure of whether or not he should take on a business tone or not. He's dealing with a child who's lost her mother and he's trying to unite that child with her father. Sherlock scoffs a little and turns away with a smug smile on his face to look out the window.

"And is your colleague a timid teenager who is hiding outside?"

"No the teenager's mother. Irene."

Sherlock's smile is suddenly wiped away from his face as he looks at Dante Vale in shock.

"Irene as in Irene Adler? The Woman?" he asks as he struggles to speak, causing John to look at him from the sofa in concern because Sherlock has a look on his face that John as never seen before. The detective is in a state of daze and surprise

"Is she in trouble? Does she need my help?"

"I am afraid Irene...she died." Dante informs, Sherlock, feeling guilty for having to explain the news to him.

Sherlock wipes his face with his hands and takes in a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Sherlock asks, a tone of desperation in his voice. John has never seen this reaction ever.

"She sent me here to find you because I think that...I think she wanted me to find you because you're her daughter's father."

Sherlock scoffs. "I am nobody's father. Children are a burden!"

The girl who is hiding steps inside and folds her arm. "I can assure you Mr Holmes that I'm no child!"

Sherlock's stares at her and swallows because Sophia Adler looks so much like her mother. So much like her mother that it makes him feel ill. He can't breathe properly. "Dante let's go because as I told you this is a waste of time." She says as she takes one last looks at Sherlock, catching his eyes so that both of them feel like they're looking into a mirror. The eyes are the same shape and same colour. Blue.

"What's your name?" John asks, trying to make sense of everything that is going on. He still can't believe that Sherlock had reproduced at one point. Then he looks at her eyes and then to Sherlock's and he opens his mouth to try and speak but it's impossible because Sherlock Holmes did reproduce. John is in shock.

"Her name is Sophia Adler." Dante tells John and then he turns to Sherlock as if what he's going to say is going to make Sherlock suddenly change his tune. "She is your daughter."

"Do I have to be his daughter?" Sophia asks Dante.

"I am sorry I am afraid I can't help." Sherlock replies, sounding unmoved. "Consulting Detective. Having daughters is not good for thinking. Sentiment and stuff. Chemical defect and all."

"Dante come on. Lets just go back and see Zhalia. Please." Sophia begs her brother.

"I can't believe you would...react so coldly." Dante says, quietly.

When Dante and Sophia are gone Sherlock turns to John. "That was boring." he comments. John stares at him.

"How could you do that, Sherlock?! How could you?!" John asks. "Regardless of whether or not that girl is your daughter - you could have been a little nicer!"

"I could have been but I wasn't. Shame." he replies, not caring. He picks up his violin and begins to play a tune that John has never heard before. John gets up and leaves while Sherlock takes a deep breath before walking over to his desk drawer and removing a photo. He stares at it – a photo of Irene Adler. Irene Adler whom he had named "The Woman". The one woman who mattered to him. About ten minutes pass and finally he places it back in the drawer.

Zhalia turns to Dante as Sophia sits in the living room reading a book as Zhalia and Dante talk in the kitchen. "She's going to have to leave here." Dante informs Zhalia.

"Is she going to come with us?" Zhalia asks.

"What other choice do we have? Dante asks. "The poor kid doesn't have anyone else. She's like my sister. I can't just leave her."

Zhalia nods and hugs Dante who then strokes her hair. Sophia hasn't just lost her mother; Dante has lost a very good friend – as has Zhalia "I will ask her if she is hungry."

"She will only say no again." Dante replies, concerned.

"She hasn't eaten much in days." Zhalia replies. "She just reads those books and tries not cry in front of anyone."

Sophia stands up suddenly. "I am going out for some air." she calls to Dante and Zhalia. Then she leaves.

"The thing is do we tell her about what her mother really was?" questions Dante.

"I don't think she could take it. Seekers. Amulets. The Huntik Foundation. The Organisation. She has enough problems."

"What if she is a seeker?"

"Irene did not want Sophia to have anything to do with our world."

Sophia hugs herself with her arms as the rain falls down heavily, while she regrets not wearing a coat. She tells herself that she's dreaming and the everything will be okay when she wakes up but sadly, deep down, she knows she is kidding. She wipes the rain from her eyes or is it tears? She can't tell. But she suddenly hears a car pulling up beside her and she turns to see a black car. Her phone's text alert goes off and immediately she reads her new message.

_**Get in the car, Miss Adler.**_

She looks around before slowly approaching the door and opening it. "Hello." she hears someone greet. She looks to a brown haired woman in a suit, typing away on a blackberry and then she takes one last look before stepping inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"While Sophia is out, we should probably have a look around to make sure that there isn't anything that can lead to The Foundation. Because if anyone can find it it'll be Sophia." Dante tella Zhalia.

"She's observant." Zhalia replies. Dante kisses her forehead and she buries her head in to his shoulder.

"It will be okay." Dante tells her, softly.

Zhalia lifts up her head up. "I am sorry."

"You should not be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing." Dante assures her.

Sophia is led in to an office. Inside is a tall man in a three piece suit. "Sir, Sophia Adler." speaks the woman from the car which had driven her there.

"Thank you Anthea." he replies before he looks up at Sophia and smiles; gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, Sophia." he tells her before he sits on his own chair.

Slowly Sophia makes her way over, her eyes gazing around the room and then to papers that are onn his desk. "You must be Mycroft Holmes; brother of The Consulting Detective."

"What has brought you to that conclusion?" he asks, with a small smile.

"Well it says your name on this plate." she replies when she finally got to the desk and she holds up the name plate for added effect. "I just met a Sherlock Holmes. Now you're not old enough to be Sherlock's father..."

Suddenly Sophia's interrupted by Mycroft scoffing. The Adler girl has no idea just how much of a child Sherlock can be and how much parenting Mycroft has had to do. "I am sorry." Mycroft apologises when he realises that he's interrupted her, while she's speaking.

Sophia continues. "Too young to be Sherlock's father. More like an older brother. Not to mention I have read John Watson's blog. It would seem from where I am right now and the top secret papers on your desk that you have a very secret position in the British Government right now. Not to mention the car! Special licence plate that makes the police look the other way when you're speeding and all that jazz."

"Well Sophia I do indeed have a position in the British Government." Mycroft replies. "You're very clever but I am sure many have already pointed that out to you."

Sophia sighs. "I take it you clean up a lot of messes your brother makes."

"What makes you think that, Sophia?"

"Well you have brought me here?"

Mycroft smiles wryly. "I was called by John earlier today and he told me about your meeting with my brother. He can be very rude, selfish and arrogant. But I assure you that no one loved your mother as much as my brother did."

"Then what happened?" asks Sophia, curiously. She wants to no more. By this age she has forgotten all the stories her mother used to tell her of, Seekers and Titans, and even the stories of the clever detective.

"Before your mother left your father she told me she was leaving. Leaving Sherlock. I can't say I judged her at all. He was on drugs at the time. I am surprised you haven't ended up with an addiction. I knew that she was pregnant with you Sophia. Sherlock wouldn't have made an ideal father. Not at that time."

"He doesn't seem so bad though. To me he looks sad." Sophia replies, without processing the fact that she's feeling sorry for someone who was so utterly cold with her.

Mycroft looks up in shock, because people rarely notice how depressed Sherlock can be. Sophia Adler is much more like her mother than Mycroft thought. "Yes my brother does get very depressed sometimes. Cases are all he has. That and his friend John."

"I promise I won't disturb your brother again. I should be getting back home. My friends. My mother's friends. Dante and Zhalia are looking for me. They are archaeologists like my mother."

"I haven't gotten the report about her death. Do you know what happened?" asks Mycroft.

"My mother is an archaeologist and she saved a girl called Sophie Casterwill from a poisoned dart or something. But she found a whole village before she died. She saved someone's life. She was..."

"The Woman." Mycroft finishes as he says the small title that his brother had bestowed up on her. "I have rarely heard my brother call her anything else."

"Why?"

"It's his salute. The one woman who matters. If you could get the report for me…that would be good."

"Why?" Sophia questions, her eyebrow raisining.

"For my brother. You're not the only one who needs closure."

"How do I send it to you?" Sophia asks.

"Just take it to him. You know his address." Mycroft replies. "I did check on your mother's will and she has left you everything. Including the villa she as in Italy and her large fortune."

"Please don't mention Norton. I was only seven at the time and he still frightens me. It takes a lot to frighten me." Sophia replies before he gets on to the subject of Godfrey Norton where the large fortune had come from in the first place.

"Marriage didn't work out that well. Didn't even last until your eight birthday." Mycroft comments. "I will get you home now. I will be in touch, Sophia."

Sophie sees Lok sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor, lost in thought. "Lok. I need your help!"

"Coming." he calls back before helping her carry the box to the library. "What's in this?"

"Some new books I have bought." she replies. "I might take some to London for the funeral."

"Alright." Lok replies despondently.

"I found this gold locket." Zhalia informs Dante.

Dante holds it in his hands and smiles.

"She had that for years. Even when I was quite young. It is a locket. Not an amulet. I think Sophia would like it."

"Yes. Shouldn't she be back by now?" Zhalia asks.

"I will give her a call."

Suddenly they hear the door opened and close over, followed by the sound of Sophia's footsteps until she steps inside the door. "Dante I need to ask you something."

"What's the matter?" he asks, worried. He can see the look in her face.

"Could I have the full report on my mother's death. The autopsy and everything that happened. Please!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zhalia asks.

"Please!" asks the Adler girl desperately.

Dante and Zhalia exchange worried looks before Dante makes a decision.. "Right of course. I will see what I can do." replies Dante, quietly.

"Lok and Sophie are coming." Zhalia informs Sophia.

"I hope that was not meant to cheer me up." Sophia replies, grudgingly.

"Sophia what has been going on at school?" Dante asks, remembering what had happened with the phone.

"For the millionth time nothing has been going at school. Just my biology teacher being a prat!" snaps Sophia. "I wish everyone would stop going on about it!"

She pauses for a moment because Dante is the last person she wanted to shout at. "I am sorry." she apologises, on the verge of bursting in to tears.

Zhalia makes her way over to Dante and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Two days later

Sophia begins to put a lot of her stuff in boxes because she knows she will probably end up living in the villa in Venice. The door opens suddenly and she looks up to see Sophie Casterwill. Sophia swallows as proceeds to say what Sophie needs to hear. "I don't blame you if that's what you're wondering."

"Who said I was about to ask that?" replies Sophie, haughtily.

Sophia looks at her and shakes her head. "Oh I am sorry my mistake. It is only normal human beings who want to ask that question. I forget that Sophie Casterwill could never believe she was to be at fault."

Sophie storms out of the room, and barges past Dante on the way. Dante isn't even surprised. Sophie and Sophia have never gotten along.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Dante tells her somewhat jokingly.

Sophia sighs before Dante hands her a brown file. "Here you go." he speaks, sadly.

"You know what I couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't mother take me with her on her archaeological adventure but she took Sophie and Lok. They would be missing school too I take it."

"It wasn't because she preferred their company. Sophie and Lok are important members of the team."

"Sophie isn't a member of the team. Unless suddenly there is an I in team."

"There is a me." Dante quips and Sophia smiles a little. He wants her to smile more, though because usually Sophia is always smiling and it hurts him that his little sister is so depressed.

She punches his arm playfully, but it's not got as much enthusiasm as usual. "I should go now. I have to...go and vent."

"Where are you going?" Dante asks as Sophia puts the file in her bag.

"To visit Sherlock Holmes and invite him to the funeral."

"Even after the way he treated you?" Dante asks surprised.

"Mother would have wanted...well..."

She stops talking and heads off to her door to leave. "Would you like me to come along?" Dante asks. She stopped talking and went to leave. "Would you like me to come along?" Dante asked.

She turns around and shakes her head. "I think it would best if I done this alone/ Besides. You better get back to Lok before he breaks the expensive ornaments. Could I have a hug though?"

Dante hugs his little and pats her back. "I am sorry Sophia. It should have been that pushed Sophie out of the way."

"No." Sophia replies when she breaks away from the hug. "No. Don't think that way for a second, Dante."

And she leaves the house without another word, said.

A/N I promise there will be some seeker action soon. Big thanks to all of you who have read this or reviewed or added to alert and just all of you wonderful people in general.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia walks up to the front door for 221 B Baker Street. She presses the button for 221 B's doorbell and she waits quite a while before trying to see if it's open; and it is. She steps inside and begins to make her way up the stairs, as the sound of Sherlock's violin catches her attention; the detective is playing a sad tune. As soon as she gets to the living room door, she knocks on it gently.

Sherlock continues playing and Sophia can't tell if he has not heard or if he's ignoring her. "Mr Holmes…" she begins. Sherlock turns around and looks her, stopping his playing almost immediately. Sophie continues before he can open his mouth to speak. "Look before you say anything…I did not come here the other day with the intention of you intention that you were going to adopt me or something…and today that's not why I have decided to talk to you."

"Let me see it." Sherlock orders as he holds out his hand. Automatically he knows why she is there, and Sophia doesn't question it. Instead she opens up her bag and removes the file with the report on her mother's death. "Have you seen it?" Sherlock asks as she hands it over to him. She shakes her head and Sherlock smiles wryly. "Oh come on, surely you must be intrigued." He's surprised. Anyone would be curious about how their mother died. Right?

Sophia looks away and swallows and Sherlock turns around and puts the file on the desk and begins to spread out the report. "Is there any photographs of the autopsy?" Sherlock inquires as he turns around to face her. She puts her hands in her pocket and shakes her head – she doesn't feel like she can talk to him.

Silence falls for a while before Sophia speaks again.

"The funeral is tomorrow. At..." Sophia tries to say.

"I know where and when it's at." Sherlock replies, quietly as she begins reading.

"I probably would have had photos but umm...you see the person I asked to get them probably didn't want me getting upset." Sophia explains to him, swallowing. "But I am sure if you asked him then he would..."

"Archaeological exploration. She found a village." Sherlock comments.

Sophia folds her arms. "You're welcome to attend tomorrow." she tells him, her voice sounding off.

"Did they check the poison that was on the dart?" Sherlock asks before Sophia can turn around lave like she wants to. She looks at him, confused and annoyed. He's asking questions she herself doesn't want to know the answer to.

"I don't think so. There was no need according to them..."

Sherlock sighs. "No need." he scoffs. "Should have done a tox."

"Actually the autopsy was just a confirmation of death from what I gather. They thought it was would be more sympathetic."

"They? The Italian police?" Sherlock asks.

"Well sort of they are like an agency who deal with accidental deaths associated with my mother's job."

Sherlock looks at her. "What's this called?" he asks and Sophia replies with a shrug. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"What I don't know means. I don't know!"

"You know you're the daughter of the victim. Why didn't you ask for a full autopsy?!" Sherlock asks, almost furious.

"Because I wanted my mother over here as fast as I could!" Sophia tells him. "Why does it matter? She died and she died a hero and a discoverer!"

"The age of the village with the traps used doesn't make sense!" Sherlock replies, before handing her a piece of paper. She reads it. "Maybe you should ask questions."

Sophia tries to go away but Sherlock speaks up again and stops her. "Miss Adler." Sherlock he addresses her quietly. It's his voice that sounds off now. Sophia turns around and she faces him. "I just want to know what really happened and why. If it was the accident it was described in the report then fair enough but if it wasn't an accident then I want to know."

Sophia begins picking up the files from the desk and puts the completed file back in her bag. She lifts up his hand afterwards and places a gold locket in it. "Mother would have wanted you to have it."

She walks out and Sherlock swallows as he stares at it.

Sophie and Lok begin to make their way through a London park. "You should have heard the way she spoke to me!" she complains to Lok, huffily but Lok isn't listening. "I mean we have all lost our parents! It's not as if she is anything special!"

"Well didn't she speak to you like that before Irene..." begins Lok.

Sophie scowls and folds her arms as they cross over to the other side of the park. "Let's cut along this back street. I think it will takes us back to _her _house!" Sophie comments. Taking the back street is a bad idea; as soon as they get there they are confronted by two suits.

"Well. Well. Taking a vacation in London or are you looking for the Amulet of Continere?" asks one of the suits, a female with long ginger hair.

"Amulet of Continere?!" Sophie asks.

"You have said too much!" scolds the male suit.

"Sophie. Lok." a voice utters. It is Sophia. "You guys should watch it in here. This part is pretty rough." she explains.

"Why don't you walk away and not get hurt." Sophie comments to Sophia. Sophia pushes by Sophie and Lok and comes face to face with the suits. "Excuse me. Can I get passed please?" she asks.

"I am not buying the act!" the female says, bitterly.

"What act?" Sophia asks, unsure. "Excuse me, let me passed!" she orders.

"Augerfrost!" shouts the male, casting his spell at Lok.

Sophia stands in shock for a moment and then decides she is seeing things but she gets hit with a spell next too. She gets back up and makes the decision that whether or not that what happened was real she is not going to stand for people hurting the few friends she has.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sophie complains, getting ready to cast a spell.

Sophia walks closely up to the suits. "I believe I asked you to let me passed!" she snarls, telling the suits she means business. She spins and kicks the female and knocks her down, before turning the male suit. She squeezes on a pressure point on the last finger of the male's suit's right hand. Then she turns to Sophie and Lok who don't look at all shocked by the occurrence.

"I think you have some explaining to do!" she barks at Sophie. "Start now!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sophie huffs.

"In fact I won't ask you! I will ask Dante and Zhalia!" she growls.

Dante and Zhalia look up to the doors at it opens and the three teenagers comes in arguing. Their voices get louder and louder and Dante sighs before telling them to calm down.

"Hey kids…" he begins and when he decides that was not going to work he nods to Zhalia who gets up and pulls Sophia away from Lok and Sophie and she takes the teen in to the kitchen.

"She knows Dante." Lok tells him. "We got bothered by two suits in the back street a few yards from here."

Sophia suddenly leaves the kitchen and walks in to the living room. "You're keeping things from me and I have a right to know! Normally I can find logical explanations but...not today."

"Sophia..." begins Dante.

"Actually...I think I somehow get it. Someone is either playing a sick joke on me and trying to make me think I am crazy but that would be me twisting facts to suit theories. No. No. No. That woman in the suit cast a spell! A spell! That's what it was like. You guys somehow deal with this and my mother did too!"

"Yes she did." Dante replies, because he can't lie to his sister any longer. Not anymore.

Seven PM

Sophia sits in her room with the door locked. She's attempting to process everything she has just learned. Seekers, The Foundation, Organization, Amulets and Titans. Her mother was a seeker and that had been a secret that been kept hidden from her own daughter. She feels sick. When Dante told her, that was when she demanded that she got samples of the posion on the dart that killed her mother and the actual dart itself. She feels bad about guilt tripping Dante but she just wants answers. Everything is confusing. The thing is it is going to take weeks to get the evidence mailed out. That is the thing bothering her now; but suddenly she blinks as an idea hits her. Mycroft Holmes can help.

She takes her phone in her hands and looks at the number which had texted her the other day. She dials it but it doesn't work. "What?!" she exclaims. She is going to have to and see him. She sighs and stands up to open her room door. Perhaps she's desperate to get the poison just to have an excuse to talk to Sherlock Holmes and at that thought she shakes her head. He will never be her father. She makes her way in to the living room and she sees Dante talking to Zhalia in hushed whispers.

"Sophia...you're out." Zhalia utters.

"I am just going to go and visit a friend. I should be back."

"I will come with you." Dante speaks. "If there are suits out there..."

"Do you honestly think a few spell casters will scare me? Do I honestly look in the mood?!" Sophia asks. "I need to be alone anyway. Oh and I am getting that poison sample brought over - my way."

"Sophia please..." begins Dante. "We already lost someone. The last person we want to lose is you. Now why do you suddenly want the poison samples? I mean if you wanted a tox we would sort it."

She sits down. "It didn't make sense. The traps used in that village to the time period...Something was off. What if it was one of them magicians that done it! What if they planned it? I mean I would never ever think for a moment that it was you guys but I don't get good vibes from the report and now I know that some of it was because of all this seeker stuff."

"You might be one too." Zhalia informs her.

"I know you think I am nuts for just bringing up something so random but ...and I might have my imagination running wild."

"Or maybe you want it to be someone's fault so you can get justice. Sophia that will only hurt you." Dante speaks. "How can you run toxins on your own?"

"Mr Holmes; I am sure will be more than willing to help me." she replies but she does know how to do a tox report.

She stands up and heads to the door and when she touches the handle with her hand she turns around one last time. "But you're right. I want someone to be responsible. Then I will kill them."

She opens the door and then closes it behind her, causing Dante to sigh. Why do teenagers never listen to him? "What about this amulet?" Zhalia inquires.

"I called in and reported it. They'll send another team to deal with it I imagine." Dante replies.

"Just what does The Organisation want with this amulet anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Our plans don't seem to be working very well do they?" Klaus - a professor from the organisation with grey hair and brown eyes – asks a far much younger man than him.

The younger man looks at him with his brown eyes and smiles before speaking, a hint of an Irish accent in his voice. "Well if they worked well at the time then they wouldn't be as much fun. How about I get you this amulet you seek. I have people in my places all over the world."

"What was your interest in Dante Vale's team." Klaus asks.

"There would be no fun in telling about me playing games. I need to know one thing though, old man. Is Sophia Holmes, one of you seekers or is she just normal? Although she won't be normal will she? Sherlock Holmes' daughter and all that."

"I know where in the information about the amulet is. It's getting it that's the problem!" Klaus remarks. "Can you help me James Moriarty?"

Morality grins. "I believe I can. Now do something for me. Help me get Sophia Adler! I need a word with her but not tonight because I hear she is going to see Mycroft Holmes and tomorrow is the funeral...too many people. Too many of Irene Adler's well trained students!"

"She was known for being a good teacher. Trained quite a few seekers."

"Pity she never trained her daughter. Maybe Sophia isn't one after all. We'll say." replies Moriarty. "We will see."


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock doesn't go straight into the funeral hall but decides to watch from afar; it saves communicating with people he doesn't know. Even when the burial is taking place, he still chooses to be quite far back. Sophia and Dante know he is there though and Dante knows that Sophia wants to talk to her father but he isn't sure that it is the best thing for her.

"I just need a minute to talk to him." she tells her brother quietly, when everyone is getting ready to leave the graveyard.

"Every time you talk to him you get either angry, upset, or both." Dante replies. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Sophia looks over to Zhalia and the other two teenagers. "You better go and take them home." is all she says to him after that. "If those evil magicians are out there then they'll need you."

"All the more reason you shouldn't be out in the open on your own." Dante replies, informatively as he tries his best not to ehake his head because she has chosen the word magician to describe seekers.

Sophia smiles wryly and tries to show Dante that she's okay. "I'll be okay. Besides who was it that taught me how to take care of myself?"

"I knew you'd throw it in my face one day. Alright. Try not to punch him."

Dante slowly walks over to his team. "She needs a minute." he says quietly. Sophie looks over to Sophia and frowns. "Is she stupid or something? We all need to stick together. Especially her! It's not as if she can defend herself or anything."

"Well Sophie she knows a lot of self defence. I mean she barely even beat up those suits yesterday and they were out!" Lok replies. "Come on. She always likes to be on her own anyway."

"Hey who is that?" Sophie asks as soon as notices Sherlock approach Sophia. "Oh my goodness. That can't be the man that Irene was talking about…could it?"

"There's a cafe across the road. Why don't we go and order something?" Zhalia suggests.

"But I researched Sherlock Holmes." Sophie replies. "He's meant to be a very good detective. Like London's equivalent of you Dante!"

"Perhaps he is but he's not very polite or welcoming. So it's no time to want an autograph." Dante tells her firmly.

"So those were you mother's friends?" Sherlock asks, a little condescendingly when he has approached Sophia - who hasnt even turned wround to face him, even when replying.

She folds her arms and swallows. "I am afraid you were both right and wrong, Mr Holmes. The traps used didn't fit in with the time period of the cave. Because they made a mistake with how old the village was. It was an accidental death and nothing more! My mother died a hero. Surely that's enough for closure."

Sherlock scoffs. "Oh how dull do you think I am little Miss Adler?" he snaps. "Do you think that was what seeing the report was all about?! Closure? That involves sentiment. Sentiment not my area."

"I don't really care. I'm giving you the facts. I would appreciate it if you stop pressing the matter." Sophia replies, bitterly. "Thank you for coming."

She tries to walk away but Sherlock grabs her shoulder and causes her to finally turn around and actually face him. He looks in to her eyes and swallows; even he can't get over the likeness of them to his own. Sophia has her hands in fist shapes, so when Sherlock takes Irene's gold locket from his pocket he has to open one of them up to place it in her palm. "I think your mother would have thought that it would look much nicer around your neck than mine."

Without even speaking he barges off, leaving Sophia still holding the locket in her hand.

"So this amulet that the suits mentioned…" begins Lok, curiously.

Dante sighs. "It's not really our concern. It's been given over to someone else. We've to report in when we get back to Venice."

"We're taking Sophia with us, right?" Lok inquires. "She could help me with my school work."

"Lok. I've been trying to help you for ages now and it's not done any good." Sophie chips in.

"I get the feeling she isn't going to Venice with us." Zhalia informs them. "She unpacked her boxes from what I saw this morning."

"If only she would talk to us more. She used to tell me everything." Dante says with a sigh.

"For now we've got bigger problems." Zhalia comments before standing up and walking over to the window. "I could be wrong but that looks like an organization limo."

Everyone else begs up and makes their way over beside Zhalia to look out at the car. They watch as Sophia checks her phones and them looks around before opening the door and stepping inside.

"I don't think that's an organisation car." Dante speaks up. "Look at the plates…It's…a diplomatic car…."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sophie cries.

"I think we should follow." Dante replies. "Sophia's hiding something and since I'm an older brother to her…Isn't it my responsibility to pry in to her secrets?"

Sophia opens the door to Mycroft's office and inside she finds John speaking to Mycroft, while he's taking notes with a small notepad. Sophia blinks because he is wearing a suit. John looks over and smiles to the teen.

"I am sorry; I will wait." Sophia apologises.

"Oh John is just leaving." Mycroft replies. He turns to John. "Sophia is here to discuss some legal business."

John nods and stands up.

"Well it was nice to see you again, Sophia." John tells her and Sophia just nods and then sits down in the chair that John was sitting in moments before.

When the door is closed Mycroft turns to Sophia. "It should be here in three more hours. Until then…have you decided whether or not you want to go to Italy?"

"I will carry on as I normally did…I don't feel that Venice is the place for me."

"You may not be wanting to tell my brother about the poison samples but I would like to know what you find." Mycroft tells her, sternly, raising his eyebrows. "You'll find out Sophia that there is not much that escapes my attention."

"Surely not, Mr Holmes." Sophia mocks.

Five days later (Ghana)

Sophia creeps passed the two archaeologists who are having a lunch break outside the entrance to the cave which lead to the village where her mother had been killed. Keeping everyone in the dark about what she is doing was harder than she'd expected. But she doesn't want anyone to know that she has discovered that the poison on the dart is not natural. It had been scientifically made. That kind of knowledge is twentieth century. She faked the results for Mycroft Holmes' benefit, so he wouldn't tell Sherlock. She didn't want Sherlock involved because she is not very fond of him, and she didn't want Dante to know in-case she is wrong. She knows he feels bad enough about her mother's death.

She used her own abilities of observation to track down the route to the lost village and when she gets there she can help but smile. "My mother found this."

She steps forward and finds a spot with a blood splatter and she closes her eyes as nausea sets in. Sophia isn't affected by the sight of blood; she is only affected by this splatter because it belongs to her mother.

Cautiously she steps forward and examines a pressure plate which she finds to have an artificial sugar costing that has given it an ancient look. When she breaks it away; she finds metal, causing fury to flash in her blue eyes because the trap has been planted recently. It still doesn't meant it was for Dante team, though but Sophia knows that someone in her century is the cause and a tear slides down her cheek.

"It's this way. Someone's already been here just a few seconds ago!" she hears a female voice say. "Look at the tracks."

Sophia turns around and begins to look for somewhere to hide. Then her eyes catch the waterfall and a cavern above. She makes her way to the pool made by the waterfall and brushes away her footprints on the way with a stick. When she gets to the water she climbs on to rocks and begins making her way up in to the cavern behind the waterfall.

Lucas Casterwill turns to his two friends as they all walk along. They were in the village.

"Whoever was here has managed to cover up their tracks." his friend Dellix states.

"This place has no value for Casterwills. So what was my sister doing searching for Casterwill treasure?" Lucas asks.

"Hey what's that?" his other friend Lane asks, pointing to the trap.

"I think that my sister and her friends were led in to a trap! By an enemy of sorts. But who?" Lucas asks, after a few moments of examining the pressure plate. "And just who did those foot prints belong to?"

Sophia examines her surroundings in the caern and finds that it leads onwards for quite a bit; curiosity takes over and she begins to follow a path. After what seems like half an hour of walking she finds a small wooden door. Once again her curiosity gets the better of her and she opened the door to find a small circular room behind it, with a pedestal in the middle. She slowly makes her way over to the pedestal and and finds an amulet there. She had been shown a few by Dante and the others and so she thinks it is best she picks it up to take it to him. She doesn't even notice that she is beginning to glow and she makes her way out. When she gets back to the cavern behind the waterfall she listens for voices and hears none and she climbs down to make her way out. All of a sudden she hears a thud as someone's drops behind her and she turns around to see a girl with green-blue hair in two bunches and all Sophia does is frowns her eyes in thought as she believes this is who had spoken before.

Before Sophia can say or do anything she feels a blade at her neck. "Wait a minute Dellix." she hears someone order. The speaker then showed himself and Sophia has to hold on every noise of surprise she wants to utter. The chance of sounding mocking when someone has a sword at her neck doesn't seem like a bright thing to take up.

"Here I was thinking all of Sophie's relatives were dead." Sophia utters, simply with no tone. "Going by those eyes, the hair colour and the same natural skin tone...you're Sophie's brother."

"You know Sophie?" Lucas asks. "How on earth do you know her?"

"I'm a friend. Kind of. Her friend Dante is my friend." she replies.

"Are you a seeker?" Lane asks.

"Well…I'm not sure."

"Why are you here?" Dellix asks, taking his sword away from Sophia.

"That's between me and…"

"I am guessing you didn't think that what happened here was an accident either?" Lucas asks. "Well you know what…It wasn't. Someone obviously sent false information to my sister which brought her under the illusion that she would find a Casterwill artefact of some sort but this place has nothing to do with our family."

"The trap that almost killed your sister and which killed my mother…"

"Yes…you're Irene Adler's daughter." Lucas speaks up quietly. "Your mother saved my sister's life. I suppose it would not show any gratitude on my part to your mother if my friends hurt you."

"Listen…My mother wouldn't want gratitude. It was just her way to try and help others." Sophia replies.

"You should go. Before the archeologists get back from their break." Lane tells her.

"I would like to be able to rely on your discretion. I'm not known to Sophie for a reason!" Lucas says.

"You can count on it. I don't really speak to her that much anyway." Sophia replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante and Zhalia walk through the market place in Venice. It is a lovely day and since they have no missions and Sophie and Lok are at school, they decided to go for a walk. "It's been a long week and a half." Zhalia says to Dante and he sighs.

"It sure has been." he agrees, before he stops at a small bridge with Zhalia. "I get the feeling it's not the end of it though."

She leans in and kisses his cheek but before she can move away he presses his lips against hers. "What was that for?" Zhalia asks when he breaks away.

"Because you're beautiful." he tells her, making her smile slightly.

"Well you're not so bad looking yourself. Come on. It's went dull all of a sudden."

Dante looks up to the sky and looks at clouds. "Yeah." he agrees.

As soon as Dante and Zhalia get inside, the television indicates an incoming call from Guggenheim. They look up to the screen and Dante accepts it.

"Well Dante. Zhalia. Glad to see you both looking well." Guggenheim states.

"How can I help?" Dante asks.

"We have an issue that perhaps you could help us with. One of our seekers looking into this Amulet of Continere has been found dead, in London. We think his amulets were all stolen from him but the method of murder suggests non-seeker work."

"And you know about all my London contacts which is why you're calling me..."

"Just to check it out."

"Sounds like we're going back to London. I am sure Sophia would hold us up for a few days." Zhalia speaks.

"Which reminds me...I haven't heard from her..." He turns back to Guggenheim. "I will look in to it."

When the call with Guggenheim ends Dante turns to Zhalia. "Mycroft Holmes told me that if I was concerned about her to call him and that he would do the same."

"Sophia is reserved but she wouldn't break her promise about sending you a call now and then and she isn't the type to forget." Zhalia replies.

"Well we're going to London anyway." Dante replies. "We should probably leave Sophie and Lok. If we need them we can call them."

"I don't think dealing with a murder case would be good after Irene's death." Zhalia replies.

Sherlock looks at the man before him, dead on the slab. "Random death." John tells him. "Nothing seemed to be taken away from him. So why kill him? He isn't rich. Was in London on a visit. Has no power?"

"He was thrown in to a wall. His hand struck in to the wall, breaking the face of the watch. It's durable. Would take a pretty good thump to break. That should have broken his hand but there isn't even a bruise. It doesn't make sense."

"You know Moriarty and the pool. He mentioned Irene Adler..." John starts to say.

"Look leave it off. That girl told me..."

"So you trust her, then?" John asks.

"I don't trust her! She is the daughter of The Woman. And biologically I am a parent. It's a natural reaction not to. Not to this person here."

"He was an archeologist." they hears a male voice say. They look up to see the detective inspector in charge. Greg Lestrade. "Well we think so. Had notes on some Amulet of Continere. Not to mention a bunch of old maps."

Sherlock looks up and frowns. "Another archeologist...talk about coincidence." he mutters to himself. John draws him a look as Lestrade hands him over an address book.

"He had a name in particular circled in his contact book. Dante Vale." explains Lestrade.

Sherlock looks up. "Say that again!"

"Dante Vale. It was a name circled. Turns out he's a private eye in Venice. Could have been helping..."

Sherlock is already gone before John or Lestrade can process he has dashed out.

Dante's mobile rings when he got to the airport with Zhalia and he answers it immediately. "Dante Vale."

"Mr Vale. How's Sophia?" he hears Mycroft Holmes ask.

"I would not know she hasn't called me since I left London. I am actually going back there..."

"Ah yes that case. Your name cropped up on an address book belonging to a Nicholas Wyatt."

Dante's expression begins to become thoughtful. "What's wrong?" Zhalia asks.

"Yes...he is a fellow archeologist of ours. When I am not being a detective."

"When you say ours..." questions Mycroft.

"My team and I."

"Well since you're coming over to London...as a special favour for my niece I will make sure you get the evidence you need." he replies.

"Well thank you." Dante replied. "Not meaning to sound ungrateful...but just why would you help?"

Mycroft smiles. "Does there have to be a reason for a good deed?"

"Perhaps not but you don't strike me as the person to just do something nice and let some stranger investigate a case that isn't even yours."

"Stop by my office and we will chat."

"Wait you mentioned..." Dante begins but Mucroft has hung up. Dante sighs and turns to Zhalia to explain everything.

Mycroft ends his call with Dante and looks over to Sherlock. "You're positive it's the same Dante Vale that just so happens to be your daughter's best friend?" Mycroft asks Sherlock.

"One word. Archeologists. By the way she isn't my daughter." Sherlock tells him with a scowl.

Mycroft smiles wryly. "I don't know Sherlock. She seems to have the knack for vanishing off like you used to." Mycroft replies. "She's missing. Last seen in Italy where she told me she was going to go and tie up some loose ends and visit her friends for a while but her friends haven't heard from her."

"Not my problem." Sherlock replies.

"Well perhaps not." Mycroft says. "Or maybe it is because she is your daughter!"

"I don't want a daughter." Sherlock snaps.

"You should have thought about that Sherlock but then again you never ever think of the long term unless it is chess."

Mycroft stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. "But just why come to me if you didn't really care about her? You know yourself she is missing. That's why you want him here. Maybe you are frightened that this James Moriarty is out to hurt her."

"If she wants to attention seek then she isn't my problem." Sherlock explains to Mycroft. "I am trying to solve a case. Excuse me!"

He stands up and looks at Mycroft. "Just why didn't you tell him?"

"Dante has a job to do, given to him by a sister agency. I would stay out of things, Sherlock. Shall I notify you when I find your unwanted child?"

Sherlock storms out.

Dante puts his coat over Zhalia on the plane when she has fallen asleep. The he removes his mobile and he decides to call Lok and Sophie and explain that they have to check something out. He is not going to give the full details but enough so they know he has not been kidnapped by seekers. After he calls the two teens on Venice he tries calling Sophia to tell her he is going to London but it seems to him that she isn't getting a signal. "What are you up to sis?" he wonders aloud.

When Sophia finally makes her treks back to the nearest village, she sits down on a wall and she removes her phone. The question is, who does she call first now that she is finally getting a signal? There is a lot going through her head and as she thinks through it all she decides she might not need to call anyone, because she thinks it is best to investigate on her own. This way no one is at risk of getting hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sophia finally gets back to London it has been three days that has passed by. She's tired and she wants to get home and rest and perhaps she can report to Mycroft and tell him she's 'back from her trip in Italy'; it's not a complete lie because she has been in Italy - for a little while.

She makes to unlock the door but finds that it's already unlocked and she swallows, as she thinks someone has broken in to the house. Cautiously she steps inside and someone grabs her shoulders. "Just where have you been?!" a voice demands to know.

When she looks, her eyes meet a pair of blue eyes that resemble her own. She tries to speak but is interrupted.

"Sophia! Glad to see you're alright!" Dante's voice says. She swallows; they all know she had gone away. She has to act because she can't tell them what she knows; which means she must lie. Before she speaks she realises that Sherlock is still gripping her shoulders and staring at her, furiously.

"Could you let go? It is rather uncomfortable you know." she snaps and he swallows as he lets go.

"Are you hurt?" Sherlock asks her, quietly.

"Where were you?" Dante inquires.

A door opens suddenly and Zhalia steps out from behind it. "Sophia you are back!"

"Just where were you?!" Sherlock asks

"Well..." Sophia tries to speak.

"You don't go off on your own like that! You could have been hurt you know." Dante tells her.

"Is attention seeking a skill of yours?" Sherlock queried, rudely.

"There is so much danger out there at the moment." Zhalia states to her.

"I went to Italy to sort something out and take over a few legal papers and then there was a mix up at the airport and somehow I ended up getting on a plane to...well New York and then I ended up having to wait forever on another one."

"Why didn't you call?" Dante asks, close to exasperation.

"I didn't want people saying it was because my mind is in the wrong place. I wanted to deal with it myself. If I called then it would be like asking for help..."

"Like you were really in New York!" Sherlock says, haughtily.

"What are you both doing here?" she asks as she looks from Sherlock to Dante.

"We are investigating a case. Turns out a member of The Huntik Foundation, turned up dead and we want to know why, and your father...Mr Holmes here was investigating and so we're working together." Dante replies.

"Oh. Right." Sophia utters. "So he knows that The Huntik Foundation are..."

"A group of private detectives with archeological skills who really investigate problems concerning ancient mysteries." Zhalia finishes.

"Just can't keep a secret you guys." Sophia mutters, convincingly. "Well I will not disturb you. I will just carry on with what I am doing. Like heading off to my room. Maybe sleep."

She walks to her room and opens the door. "I can't believe she lied to me." Dante says to Zhalia.

"She has quite a tan..." Sherlock begins.

"None above her elbows by the looks of it. She was somewhere warm. But, she wasn't their for leisure purposes and it wasn't New York." Dante finishes for him.

Sherlock blinks. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sherlock inquired.

"Because there must be something very wrong, if she isn't telling me." Dante replies. "I know Sophia well! Well enough to know that she doesn't seek attention. Quite the opposite in fact, Mr Holmes."

Zhalia looks from the two detectives and begins to feel that the atmosphere is a little too tense. Dante looks at Sherlock, a little disgusted by the way he is acting around Sophia. Not to mention he's maintaining a severe dislike for him for bluntly stating Zhalia had been orphaned and then adopted. It isn't something that anyone should just come out and say, even if they had the ability to deduce. Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man but he isn't a good one. That is for sure.

Sherlock turns away and sees a photo of Irene with a young Sophia on a bookshelf. "Moriarty is the reason that The Woman is dead." Sherlock explains. "But from what _she_ told me..."

"Her name is Sophia! And she is your daughter! Believe me...she might not want you just now but she needs you. If anyone should know it's me." Zhalia speaks up.

"Sophia told me that the death really was accidental. Either she is severely dim witted or a liar. We have already discovered that she can lie to people with a straight face. Is she dim witted? Hmm...but why else would she go abroad? Maybe to check out the village where her mother died."

"Listen Moriarty would have to know about..." Dante begins and then he swallows. What if Moriarty does know about The Huntik Foundation? That would be dangerous and it would also be a way of explaining the bullet in their operative. But why?

"When you told us about how you were concerned that Moriarty could have been after Sophia you said that he was a criminal people consulted..." Dante begins to question.

"The consulting criminal. Dear old Jim'll fix it." Sherlock replies, still looking at the photo.

Dante turns to Zhalia who is beginning to approaching him. She begins to speak in a hushed voice. "Is it possible that someone from Organization could have hired this Moriarty to take care of Wyatt?"

"I wouldn't rule it out. Strange how a Casterwill artefact is meant to be in the cave where Irene Adler was killed and that this Moriarty was the reason. Our world sort of killed for the regular world and now the regular world killed for ours. Too much of a coincidence."

"If Sophia found something..." Zhalia begins. "It could help us explain more."

"But who is going to talk to her?" Dante asks. Him and Zhalia turn to Sherlock.

Sherlock starts to get the feeling he was being stared at and he turns to face them before he draws them a look. "What?!" he asks.

Sophia can't sleep and she finally gives up and begins to pace up and down in the room. That is when the door flies opens and she turns around to see who it is that's opened it. She comes face to face with Sherlock.

"Knock next time will you?" she asks, startled.

"I think we need to talk about a man named Jim Moriarty. He is the one who wanted your mother dead. And I know you went to Ghana." Sherlock tells her. "I don't blame you. But he also hurt the person from this Huntik Foundation and your friend needs your help with that. In all honesty I don't care about them but I did care about her at one point..."

He swallows and Sophia puts a hand on his shoulder. "And I need you to help me. So tell me what you found in Ghana."

"The poison compound was man made. The compound was first made in the twentieth century approximately. A long time after that place was meant to have existed in. The traps weren't ancient. They has an icing sugar costing, made to look like old traps but they were really metallic. Someone had been there had buried them in. I am sure this Moriarty knew all kinds of archeologists and it wouldn't be hard to keep it secret. He isn't afraid to kill."

"He won't do it himself though." Sherlock tells her. "He doesn't like getting his hands dirty."

"Which means he has a right hand man and maybe a few other people?" Dante's voice chips in. They look up at the exact same time to see him standing in the doorway.

"Well if we can find out who his right hand man is, then we should be able to find out what he is up to." Zhalia says, as she makes her way to stand next to Dante and the two of them exchange a smile to one another.

"Looks like we have a mission." Dante says, looking around to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

The group meet up at Baker Street in the morning. "I checked up on all the security footage near the pool with Sophia at her Uncle's ministry place... There was nothing." Explains Zhalia to Dante and Sherlock. Sophia just sits on the sofa and swallows.

"I checked on all Moriarty's comments on John's blog and my website to see if that went anywhere but it didn't." Sherlock informs them. None of them had any sleep. It's clear in all of their eyes, even Sherlock's.

Dante turns to Zhalia. "If only we knew who had hired Moriarty in the first place. That's if someone did, hire Moriarty."

"Perhaps they were both in a predicament where they are both doing each other a favour." Sophia suggests, her voice weak. She hasn't slept in a couple of days. "Make the village thing look like a typical accident by using the knowledge of…your agency and stuff." she begins, trying not to give anything away. "And maybe…maybe that person from the agency and stuff…well…maybe they needed help making it look like a normal death."

"It is a normal death." Sherlock tells her. "Or murder anyway."

Sophia just shoots him a wry smile; she can't be bothered with being corrected.

"Still what Sophia said is possible…" Zhalia begins to say. "A lot of our agency's enemies are trying to lay low and don't care if anyone gets hurt or not.

Dante nods and Sherlock just gets up and moves to the window, with his hands in his pockets. John chooses this moment to stept in to the living room. He blinks at the crowd of people there and looks to Sherlock. "Umm…Sherlock…Did I miss something?" he inquires.

"Just investigating in to Moriarty. I see you had an upgrade from the sofa last night." Sherlock remarks, cauing John to blink. The Army Doctor sends shoots him a look and silence falls until Sherlock breaks it a few moments later. "How is Sarah?"

"You don't need to be so, childish about it!" John tells him.

"I'm not being childish. I was asking after your friend…or girlfriend…whatever." Sherlock replies, not bothering to even turn around and speak to his friend eye to eye.

"It was the way you said it!" John tells him.

"Well I think that we're not going to get anything else done, this tired. I think we should all go home and rest." Dante speaks up, interrupting an upcoming argument between the Army Doctor and the Consulting Detective.

"I agree." Zhalia replies – she's tired.

"You coming, Soph?" Dante asks, turning to the sofa to find Sophia lying, sound asleep.

"Just leave her there." Sherlock commands, Dante, still not turning around. "If she's here I can make sure she doesn't cause me any grief by attention seeking."

John shakes his head and walks up the stairs. "Are you sure…" Dante begins to ask.

Sherlock draws him a look. "Well okay, then." Dante replies before leaving, holding hands with Zhalia.

"I honestly have no idea of anyone in organization who would do this." Zhalia says to Dante as they got to Sophia's house. "I mean the usual suspects are not that…"

"Don't worry about it just now. Just sleep. It's been a long day. Later…we'll start with the root of the problem. If there were two suits who knew about it and they blabbed it to the kids, then maybe if we're lucky…we'll be able to find them again or another one who knows about it and we could just ask nicely who their boss is…or follow them and see where they take us."

"That would mean trying to find one in such a big city as London if they are still here…"

"Hmm…I don't know why yet but Mycroft Holmes said I could have access to the government's security cameras. Perhaps if we used them we would be able to target more places at once."

"He's a bit helpful without asking too many questions…Do you think he knows?" Zhalia asks.

"It's a possibility. I know that Foundation has a few non seekers under their belt for contacts in the banks, and other organization just so things are more easily explained. It wouldn't surprise me."

Sophie and Lok make their way in to school, with Lok dreading his mission to stay awake in History. "You know…we could have at least got the day off. It's raining out there."

"I don't understand why Dante didn't take us with him to London." Sophie says, with disappointment. "I mean aren't we perfectly capable? It's not as if we'll get in the way. We would be able to help."

Lok shrugs. "I'd rather be in London than here right now!"

Angeline, a female suit with blonde hair begins to make her way through an alleyway as she rubs the back of her neck and lets out a huge sigh. Dante Vale is in London and it was her and her fellow men's job to send him packing – she didn't see the fuss.

"Curse that Dante Vale." she says aloud.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dante asks.

Angeline, looks up in shock. "Auger…" she begins to cast, but the Raypulse spell that comes from behind is much too quick for her. She looks around to see Zhalia. "We just want to talk!" Zhalia tells her. "We'll play nice if you will."

Mycroft makes his way up the staircase leading to the living room in Sherlock's flat. "Well how is…" he begins.

"Shh." Sherlock hushes him. He is sitting in his chair, reading.

"Was there any need…" Mycroft starts to question again. Then he sees Sophia asleep on the couch with Sherlock's coat over her.

"Oh." Mycroft utters with a smile. "That was…dare I say it…rather kind of you."

"I am not being kind." Sherlock tells him. "She causes trouble and attention seeks and rather than slowing down my investigation which has now been taken over by someone who I barely even know…thanks to you…I don't want her messing anything up."

"Here I thought you were concerned." Mycroft states, quietly.

Sherlock draws him a look and Mycroft sits on the other armchair, to begin twirling his umbrella. "She's going to have start school again at some point." Mycroft tells Sherlock.

"And? It's my problem, how?"

"Well…" begins Mycroft. "To push away social work I had to say that you were her legal guardian. Paper work and everything. So according to the school if she doesn't turn up; it's your problem."

"Look I don't even know!" Angeline tells Dante. "I don't really know anyone's names."

Zhalia begins to twirl Angeline's only amulet. "So there's nothing you can tell us."

"I know that someone was almost killed the other day for trying to steal paperwork. A Foundation operative undercover from America."

"Really?" Dante asks. "Did you get a name?"

"No name." she replies.

"Well that really doesn't help us." Zhalia tells Angeline. "Ah well…"

She casts simple-mind on her and then she and Dante leve. "Maybe we could try another one."

"In the meantime I'll call Guggenheim and try and track down this undercover agent." Dante replies.

A/N Big thanks to JaneEyre0 who supplied me with the photo for my cover for this story! *hugs*


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia wakes to the sound of the violin playing and she rubs her eyes and sits up, the coat sliding down a little. She looks at the coat and frowns in thought as she wonders about why Sherlock had put it around her. Then she looks over to Sherlock and blinks. "They are busy just now. You were asleep. A trip to Ghana can do that to you." Sherlock says before her turns around and swallows. "So…You lied to Mycroft Holmes and gave him fake results to the tox report?"

He glances at her and she sighs, heavily. "Yes I did. I didn't want him interfering. I had to know for myself." she replies.

"Well, little Miss Adler…It can be said that you're not entirely dim witted after all." Sherlock remarks and Sophia rolls her eyes. It's the closest thing to a compliment she'll get.

"You know that the feud between you and your brother is very petty and childish and it's you that's causing…" begins Sophia.

"Oh shut up; you sound like your mother!" Sherlock says to her in exasperation and Sophia swallows before looking down. For a moment there is silence and Sherlock sighs. "I did not mean that to…"

"No it's quite alright." Sophia replies, shortly. She stands up and puts his coat over a chair so it won't crease. "You don't mean to really do anything when you speak…it just comes up because you don't think. In fact you over think - too quickly - and you don't take a minute…not one minute to realise that what you are going to say could possibly hurt someone."

Sophia turns around to see the kitchen doors are closed. "You see I was under the impression those sliding doors were never closed."

"Turned it in to a dark room while you were sleeping." Sherlock explains.

"Well…I better be off then." Sophia utters.

"I didn't say you needed to go." Sherlock tells her.

"Oh so you want me to…not go?" Sophia asks confused.

"I don't really care what you do."

"Well I have to find Zhalia and Dante." Sophia replies. "Thank you for…umm…I don't know what for. But thank you for it anyway."

She goes to leave and then she stops and sighs once again. . "Do you have a chessboard?" she inquires. Sherlock looks at her for a moment before he nods in the direction of the bookshelf.

Dante and Zhalia sit at the holotome as they speak with Guggenheim and Metz. They are hoping they can help in assisting them. They have to find out who this American Seeker is, working undercover.

"We'll certainly look in to it, but I can't promise anything. If they are under cover then it's most likely they could have been wiped from the system. But we'll see." Guggenheim comments.

When the call on the holotome ends, Dante turns to Zhalia. "Well just as we were getting one step closer."

"Yeah." Zhalia agrees with a sigh. They were getting closer but now they have reached a dead; it is always the way.

"Don't worry we will find out soon." Dante assures her, before kissing her cheek. "We have found out more with less."

"I just get a bad feeling, Dante. A really bad feeling. Like a sixth sense. It as if something in my gut is telling me to stay away from this case and not just because of all the people dying."

"Probably just nerves after everything that's happened." Dante tries to comfort her. She nods and looks away, causing Dante to put two fingers under her chin and tilt her head to look up at him. "I promise that everything will be okay." He kisses her lips before she coam argue and when they break away she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Have you found me my amulet, yet?" Klaus asks Moriarty.

Moriarty smiles. "I am afraid that I have reached some complications. I never will find that which doesn't exist."

"What?! Are you being serious?!" Klaus asks, in shock.

"I am afraid it was made up. It never existed." Moriarty informs Klaus, a grin on his face.

"Check-mate!" Sophia announces once she had trapped Sherlock's king. Sherlock doesn't say anything and instead stares for a long while in silence. Sophia smirks and stands up before heading over to a box on the table. "Dante and Zhalia must have forgotten this." she says as pulls out a map from the box. "Is this from the crime scene?" she asks, Sherlock.

"Ah yes. Be careful..." he begins.

"This amulet of Continere...umm...artefact...it is meant to be centuries old and yet, you'll be lucky if this map is a month old. Have you looked at it?"

"Not had time." Sherlock tells her.

"It's...a damn good...forgery if you ask me."

Sherlock gets up quickly and examines it. "Yes it is." he agrees, a smirk on his face. "You're right!"

"And look at this original drawing of the amulet. It's not that long drawn either. Probably put in to an oven. That's one way of ageing it...Not that I have ever tried that..."

"It could be pretty easy to get old paper." Sherlock explains. "Ink is much more difficult. Not impossible."

Sophia carries the box to her house and knocks on the door. "Zhalia! Dante! You in."

The door opens to reveal Dante is the one to answer it. "What's the panic sis?' he asks concerned.

"These maps and drawings are meant to be if the original amulet...but they couldn't be...because well they were done this year at the earliest!" she explains, not even stopping to take a breath.

"I haven't had a chance to properly look at them." Dante tells her.

Zhalia holds one in her hands and examines it. "So these..."

"I am beginning to wonder if these are the real notes for the amulet of Continere." Dante tells Sophia and Zhalia. "It would explain why the killer left them."

"Or maybe they left them because they realised something else...What if the amulet didn't exist?" Sophia asks.

"Why would someone want to do that? Make up a fake amulet?" questions Zhalia.

"Maybe to interest an organisation member? Make money? Umm..."

Dante and Zhalia exchanged looks all of a sudden. "What?" Sophia asks.

"I got the map checked under a uv light and I found initials." Sophia explains to Dante and Zhalia, showing her photographs of her findings.

"Perhaps I can use this to help me find out more with Foundation." Dante tells her. "Well done, Sophia. One day you might be an investigator like me."

"But you forget I already am." she sings, before letting out a smile and making her way to walk away. "Oh and Dante..." she begins, turning around. "I found this in Ghana." She hands him the amulet she found.

"Thanks Sophia. I will take this to Foundation." Dante replies.

Two days later

A seeker in his late teens boards a plane to go to America with no idea how his plans to go home will sadly be cut short. Two people in pressed suits and dark shades approach him as soon as he's seated and checking his watch. "Excuse me, sir. Could you follow us?" they asks. The seeker looks at them for a moment and he smirks.

"Only if you're supplying decent coffee while you tell me why the British Government want to see me." he replies. "And if you want to explain to my lecturer why I was a day later than I initially told him I would be."

The two men exchange looks and roll their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N A big thank you to Raychaell-Dionzeros and JaneEyre0 ! You're both brilliant! Thank you so much!

Sophia and Zhalia begin walking around a shopping centre. "When are you thinking of going back to school?" Zhalia asks, her as they stop by a shop window to look in at different jewellery pieces on display. Sherlock was taking nothing to do with mostly everything to do with Sophia at that moment and Dante didn't want to press on the matter too much because he is concerned about putting pressure on Sophia - Zhalia on the other hand knows that it is an issue. Sophia is bright and school might help her; if she went. It would introduce something with order in to her life again, and introduce something normal.

"I know I need to go back at some point but...not today. Maybe next Monday?" she replies, quietly, staring at the ground. She has no intention of going back. She will find another excuse.

"Listen, Sophia; I know London means a lot to you, but maybe it would be better if you came with us to Venice. You could go to school with Sophie and Lok. Dante and I worry about you. You're our little sister."

"If I go away then she's really gone, Zhalia and I don't want to accept that. I can't accept that!" Sophia explains, her voice cracking. Zhalia puts a hand on her shoulder; she can understand Sophia's troubles.

They stop by a fast food restaurant and order some fries. "Listen I understand, exactly everything you're going through." Zhalia explains. She looks up to Sophia, sadness in her hazel eyes. "I was roaming the streets at a very young age. Other streets kids used to bully me. I was smarter than them though. I tried to use that to my advantage...it didn't help. Kids think strength is everything."

She begins to be silent for a moment before continuing. "One day the kids went too far, they stole a man's passport, his wallet and his car keys. We were only meant to survive...I took everything back to him and explained and then I ran away but when they found out what I had done they came to bully me...out of nowhere that same man appeared and sent them away. He told me his name was Klaus. He asked me how I ended up in the streets."

Sophia swallows because she's never been that unfortunate; and it makes her feel guilty.

"I told him that I had been orphaned, with no idea who my parents were...and I had ran away from the orphanage...and...he told me that someone as kind and smart as I was...should never be without a parent...He adopted me and...I had a father...When I was nineteen years old, he went missing...I met Dante a couple of years later, and your mum too. They helped me become a seeker...And I also got to meet you."

"I am sorry, Zhalia..."

"Please don't feel sorry for me...The point that I am trying to make Sophia is that even though it is painful to lose someone you care about but...the important thing is that you need to focus on the good...Remember that movie we all watched on your birthday last year? The guy with the beard said: 'Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.' You see what I am trying to say?"

Sophia nods. "I do. The guy with the beard by the way is Albus Dumbledore." Sophia replies, with a small smile. Zhalia smiles too. That is when Zhalia's phone goes off. She answers it. "Dante?"

"We have found our seeker! You're not going to believe who it is!" he tells her.

"I am on my way." she tells, Dante. She turns to Sophia and begins to tidy up the rubbish on to a tray as she talks. "We need to get back to Dante. They found our guy."

Sophia takes the tray and empty's its contents in to a bin before putting the tray on to the stack. "So we going to torture him?' Sophia asks, simply.

"Emm...Sophia; I don't think so. Besides he is one of us. I know agency rivalry is common but once we explain the circumstances I am sure everything will be alright." Zhalia replies, trying not to shake her head. "Still it doesn't mean we will trust them. Although Dante seems to know him. I trust Dante."

Sophia looks away as she replies. "I don't trust anyone."

"Come on, we will get a taxi." Zhalia replies. She can't blame Sophia at all. There was a time when she didn't trust anyone either. When they get to the street, Zhalia turns to Sophia. "Do you trust Dante?"

"No. I have something better in Dante. Faith." she replies, honestly. "Dante has never let me down. I have never needed to have trust in him. Because there has never been a need to test for it. He is my brother." Sophia replies.

"I kind of understand what you mean." Zhalia replies.

"I kind of knew Dante since he was fifteen. He used to come over and keep an eye on me when my mum...oh...She must have had meetings at the Huntik Foundation."

"Come on, Sophia. We need to go." Zhalia says, after a long break of talking where silence has fallen. Sophia turns around to make eye contact and nods before they both get in to the taxi, ready to make their way as it drives off. "Do you think that you would come to Italy?" Zhalia asks.

"Maybe over the summer." Sophia replies, quietly. "But for now I will see."

Zhalia nods and looks out the window, as it begins to rain. "We should have brought coats." she says, wishfully.

"I am sorry..." begins Sophia.

"What for?" Zhalia asks, confused.

"I forgot to check the weather before we came. I didn't even think." she replies, hitting her palm off of her forehead. Zhalia shakes her head.

"It would have probably been wrong anyway and if I really was interested I would have looked it up myself. It's just the typical British weather." Zhalia replies. "It might stop by the time we get to Dante."

Sophia nods. "_If only you were here mother. If only we could have swapped places. Everything would have been okay_."


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft stands outside and interview room, while Dante makes his way over. "I just told Zhalia to come over with Sophia." Dante explains to the, elder Holmes brother. Mycroft nods. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"Who is he?" Mycroft asks with a raised eyebrow. "To your organization?"

Dante rubs the back of his neck as he makes a reply. "Well it depends on what you know about my organization." hints Dante, trying to see how much Mycroft Holmes really knows.

Mycroft replies with a small smile. "I occupy a minor position in the British Government...my intelligence isn't completely super human."

"Not from what I have gathered from Sophia." replies Dante.

Mycroft chuckles. "Poor Sophia, is the daughter of Sherlock Holmes; my younger brother - of course she would give you that impression." He gestures towards the door. "I shall leave you to it."

Dante steps inside the interview room and glances at the American they had pulled in. "Could have been worse Dante, they could have pulled me in, in handcuffs." he speaks, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Instead they used Starbucks!" Dante replies. "Alex Newman. Doing favours for Drake Edwards. Any idea where I can find him?"

Alex Newman shrugs as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Emm...no...not at this moment." he replies. "It looks like you're about to interrogate me. Is something up?"

"I don't know, Alex...you tell me. Several people have died and you might very well have answers. You been undercover lately for The Foundation...or Edwards even?" Dante replies.

"No." Alex replies. Dante shoots him a look. "But I know Drake was."

The American takes out his phone and turns it on. "He sent me a few photographs a couple of days ago. Three people. So far I only have one name. Moran. But I have been busy."

"Why did Edwards want you to create up the Amulet of Continere?" Dante asks.

"To get in to Moran's boss' friends inner circle. I didn't ask too many questions." Alex replies. "To be quite honest the less I know what Drake is doing the better."

"Well the maps and notes you made up..."

"I gave them to Drake. Whatever happened after that, you'll have to ask him...At this moment, it seems like Drake is doing everything to succeed. I doubt you'll find him now."

"Word has it; he was found out." Dante replies.

Alex stands up and sighs. "He'll probably try and get back to DC, then. If not then something is wrong. Why are you guys interested in him?"

"You remember Irene don't you?" Dante asks.

"I heard about the accident. I couldn't believe it." he replies, sadly. "I couldn't even make it to the funeral."

"Well we believe that she was brought and sort of pushed in to her death... by a non-seeker." Dante replies. "His name is Jim Moriarty and we have a theory that he is working with a seeker."

"Well...I have photos of one seeker..." began Alex has he unlocks the phone and sits on the table. "Perhaps it can help."

"Thank you." Dante replies. "Stick around; you might be needed."

"Yeah, well I should make a phone call first." Alex replies. "Or I won't have a college to go back to."

Zhalia and Sophia begin making their way through the corridors, at the offices where Mycroft works. "This place is huge." Sophia states. "They should hand out maps...but then again...security and all that."

"Excuse me. Sophia Adler?" they hear someone ask and Zhalia and Sophia turn around to face the speaker.

"Miss Adler, I am to escort you to see your uncle. If you could come with me?" he continues.

Sophia turns to Zhalia. "I will be okay. You're needed." Zhalia replies. Sophia nods and begins to follow her escort, while Zhalia makes her way to the interview room. She crosses Dante's path with Alex on the way.

"Oh look at the grown up seeker." Zhalia teases as soon as she sees Alex.

"Hello Zhalia; nice to see you too." Alex replies, sarcastically.

"We have three photos. We'll show you in the tech room." Dante explains. "Where's Sophia?"

"She had to go and see her uncle." Zhalia replies.

"Okay. Lets go everyone." Dante replies.

"That one's obviously Jim Moriarty from, Sherlock Holmes" description." Dante explains to Zhalia, and Alex.

"This one's surname is Moran." Alex explains putting up a photo on a screen.

Zhalia gasps and Dante turns around. "What's wrong?" he asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the man who came to collect, Sophia." Zhalia tells him.

As if he is magically enchanted with the power of walking in, in the moment of need, Mycroft Holmes makes his way in to the tech room. "How are we getting on?" he inquires.

"Was Sophia with you?" Dante asks, quickly.

"What's wrong?" Mycroft asks right away.

Dante explains and Mycroft puts his hand to his forehead. "I'll save you the trouble right now and tell you that one's full name. Sebastian Moran. Ex colonel in the army. A special operations team. Sniper. He was great at what he did..."

"Can the background lesson, not wait...what about Sophia?!" Zhalia asks.

Sherlock is looking through the lens of his microscope as he examines a slide of blood. John walks in to the room and looks at Sherlock, and swallows, before he sits on the sofa and clasps his hands together. "Sherlock..." he begins.

"In a minute; I need full concentration."

"Sophia has been..."

Sherlock snaps his head up. "What?!" he asks. "She's been what?!"

"They think Moriarty has her now."

"Say that again." Sherlock replies.

"They think Moriarty has her now." John says, swallowing. Sherlock puts his hands in a prayer shape and touches his mouth without speaking any more.

"I also checked out the blog. Anonymous...confirmed it." John replies, sombrely.

Sherlock doesn't look up as he speaks. "I suppose she was out attention seeking in London when she was..."

"No. Just wandering the...diplomatic offices."' John interjects. "Colonel Sebastian Moran. He is ummm...Moriarty's right hand man, they believe. You're needed over at Mycroft's..."

"No; I will stay here until I know that there won't be another breach in his security! He let Moriarty's right hand man walk in to one of the..." He makes inverted commas with his fingers as he continues: " 'most secure buildings in Britain' and take a sixteen year old child! How stupid can he get?! Besides I am far too busy."

"You're not too busy." John states. "They need you, Sherlock."

"Umm...no. I don't like working with other private detectives. Seems like they have someone perfectly adequate. He might not be a complete genius but he's better than most and he'll do the job."

John stands up and is ready to tell him straight but that will make him go in a huff. At the moment he has only seen him care for one person very much, and he hasn't even met The Woman. Perhaps he can use how much he cared for her to his advantage. "Irene Adler needs you..."

Sherlock looks up and swallows. "Her daughter could be hurt, scared...I don't know. I don't know Sophia all that well and I didn't know her mother all that well but I don't think that any mother wouldn't do a thing to find her at this moment in time; and that same goes for fathers. Right now, Sherlock...Irene Adler needs you because she can't find her daughter. Maybe you can!"

"Pass me my coat!" Sherlock says quietly, with no tone to his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Sophia opens her eyes and finds herself chained to a pole. "You're kidding me, right?" she asks herself aloud. "Great, just great!" She begins muttering to herself, incoherently as she wriggles at her chains. A smile suddenly appears on her face as she finds the padlock.

"I suppose you've heard about me." a voice coated with an Irish accent sings. She looks up all around, her waiting on the speaker to appear. Finally he does. "Sophia Adler! You look so much like your mummy."

Sophia glances at him and he laughs. "And you look at me like your father would. Much scarier with the actual eye match, isn't it? I take it you've worked it out, haven't you."

Sophia doesn't reply; she is biting the inside of her lip in anger.

"Seekers. Does daddy know?" Moriarty asks. Sophia still gives no reply. "Oh come, on Sophia...anyone would think you were scared of me."

"You want to know whether or not Sherlock Holmes knows about seekers and titans..."

"Yes."

"Well I am not going to confirm nor deny! Who's your friend? Who is it that is aiding you? Come on...you can tell me. It's not as if you're going to let me live."

"True." he replies. "But I am still not going to tell you."

He holds his arms out, referring to the entire room they are in. It looks to Sophia like they're on a ship. "Do you know where we are, Sophia?"

"A boat." she replies.

"Right now, it's sinking. Soon, water will be pouring in to this part. Drowning...what a way to go. It's meant to be quite painful. A whole war goes on between your mind and your body. Your body wanted you to inhale and take in the water and your mind wants you to wait, until you can get to the surface. It's painful."

"Survival though...if you really wanted to survive...then you'd bear that pain."

"Would you, Sophia? Do you really want to survive that much? What have you got once you survive?"

"Wi-fi. Coffee. Converse. Books. Movie. Tv." Sophia replies, trying her best to keep the facade going that he isn't going to get to her at all. Moriarty just smiles.

"Are you a seeker, Sophia? I would really like to know."

"No. I am not a seeker." she explains.

"Then how come I found this in your pocket?" he asks, showing her an amulet. Sophia looks at the amulet and for a moment believes she's seeing the impossible because she had given that amulet to Dante and then she realises; Dante has slipped it back in to her pocket.

"It is a keep sake." she tells, Moriarty who throws it at her feet.

"We will see. You know even if you do manage to get out of here, you have to get passed the bomb. Although that device is really just incase your friends do manage to crack the little clues I sent them. I have to play fair at some point. Chances are you're gone, and once again Sherlock Holmes gets his heart burned a tiny bit more."

"Well I hope Sherlock Holmes destroys you!" Sophia snarls at him.

"Sherlock Holmes is too busy destroying himself." Moriarty replies. "Goodbye Miss Adler."

As soon as Moriarty has gone water starts pouring through the ceiling grates, and it begins to leak through the walls. Sophia pushes her right boot off with her left and then with a bit of struggle she shakes her pocket knife out. She contorts herself to drag the knife over to the back of her to eventually get the knife in her hands close to the padlock. "Some jiggery pokery and we are done. Come on hurry up, you stupid idiot."

Suddenly she drops the knife, and does so a couple of times after it and she ends up cutting her hands trying to get it back each time. Finally she gets the padlock off. With a little strain she was is finally free. She picks up the amulet and sighs. "_Some help would be good_." she can't help but think. In a few seconds she is staring on in shock.

Dante looks at Sherlock. "Anything?" the seeker ask, while everyone is trying to work on what the clues that Moriarty has just sent them mean.

"Nothing whatsoever. Even if it was real clues, it would be a trap; but at the moment it looks like one of those bird chases." he replies as he stands up and puts his coat and scarf on. John looks at Sherlock because something in the detective's tone of voice makes the army doctor think that he's hiding something.

"Isn't it a goose chase?" John asks.

"Yes that. Does it matter?" Sherlock asks. "Come on John, we are done here. It's obviously a waste of time."

Sherlock barges out before anyone can say anything. "Excuse me while I go kill him!" John sneers.

When he was gone Zhalia turns to face Dante. "Was it me or could he have worked that out a while ago?" she asks.

"I think he has found something out that we haven't." Dante replies. "Let's follow them."

Alex who is also in the room stands up to go with Dante and Zhalia. "Where are you going?" Dante asks.

"To help out. You've kept me here I might as well be useful."

"Find Edwards."

"With all due respect to Drake...this damsel in distress is much more important and she is Irene's daughter. Irene taught me a lot and she saved my life a couple of times and..."

"You better not let Sophia hear you call her a damsel in distress." Zhalia tells him. "She has killed people for insinuating less. In her mind anyway."

"Yeah...my little sister can be a little odd that way." Dante replies. "I would worry about Drake and your studies."

Dante and Zhalia leave after that and they hurry on to catch up with Sherlock and John.

Sophia stares in awe at the titan which has just emerged from her amulet. It looks somewhat like a unicorn, only it's not the typical white colour. It is much more dark and the horn on its head is curved, almost like a sickle and the horn is also sparking. It wands up to her and nudges her with its head.

"You're so beautiful." she tells him. "Can you help me, get me out of here. That door looks difficult but maybe you could spark it or something. I am not sure what you can do but I need to get out before my friends come and get hurt."

It begins nodding its head, making Sophia feel like crying. Trust her to feel like a cry at something resembling one of her favourite animals. "Good boy." she tells him, patting his mane. "Sorry about the blood."

Suddenly it is as if the Titan begins to charge up electricity on its horn and then it sends that charge to the door, hitting the hinges and causing it to fall. "Thank you. I don't even know your name. But thank you."

The Titan goes back to the amulet and Sophia begins to feel extremely weak. Tired. She knows she isn't going to rest soon and she continues, until she falls on her knees as she tries to find her way above deck. "I am not a weakling!" she shouts at herself; she is driving herself crazy.

"Not from where I am standing." she hearsa familiar voice say. She looks up to see Sherlock who kneels to her and examines her hands. "Did he do that?!" He sounds angry.

"No...I...It happened when I tried to break free. Long story...but the boat is sinking and there is a bomb on board and I don't know if it is the drugs they used or not but I am really tired and I can't stand up..."

Sherlock helps her up. "Just lean against me. John and a contact of mine are dealing with the bomb. Are you okay? Are your hurt anywhere else? Did he hurt you?!"

"No I am fine." she replies, in shock that he is asking.

"You're alright now." he tells, brushing her fringe from her eyes.

As soon as they get off the boat Sherlock puts his coat around her. "You are turning out to be quite the burden." he tells her.

"Listen you could have just ditched me!"

"Why; and have John complain to me every few seconds...emm...no."

"Sophia!" shouts Dante as he and Zhalia run up. Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Sophia needs to get her hands checked out by a doctor and can't talk to you right now." Sherlock tells Dante.

"Come on Sophia we will get it sorted." Dante says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Emm it's quite alright. John can see to it!" Sherlock replies, pulling on Sophia's arm a little.

"Yes he can." agrees Sophia. "Then we can all go and talk about things. As a team. All of us. The only way we are going to get anywhere is if we are all honest with each other. All of us have been hiding things."

"Well.." begins Dante.

"I am sorry, Dante but I think he has a right to know." Sophia says quietly. She feels sorry for Sherlock a little.

"We have to be able to trust..." begins Zhalia.

"I trust him. That's enough."

Zhalia smiles suddenly as she recalls the conversation from the shopping centre.

"Besides no one will believe him anyway." Sophia replies.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asks

"Nothing, that concerns you at this moment in time, Sherlock." Sophia informs him.

"Well let's get things sorted then. We all have a lot to talk about. " Dante spoke up.

A/N - I will put a photo of Sophia's new Titan up on my profile. In the next chapter we find its name is Thorospark.


	13. Chapter 13

John stares at the detective who has gone home and has chosen to immediately sit in his arm chair to be completely unmoved by any anything going on around him. Sherlock has gone in to his mind place – the place he goes to concentrate fully on something and detatch himself from the entire planet. Although John can't entirely blame him this time; even John had thought magic impossible but there was Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon, summoning titans and casting spells in Sophia's living room. And of course Sophia had summoned a Titan apparently on the ship; but she couldn't summon it again. Unlike Sherlock, John will be going to think over all of the news as he tries to get some sleep. Perhaps, Sherlock will recover in the morning – at least that is John's hope.

Mycroft calles Dante and tells him to meet him at a crime scene the next day. "I will be on my way, as soon as I gather up...well some of my team."

He ends the call and walks in to the living room and finds Zhalia watching as Sophia scans her amulet in to the Holotome for a fifth time. "Thorospark. Attack: 5. Defence: 6. Type: unknown. Size: Average. Special abilities: power enhanced by water.

"You summoned it before; and you will again." Dante speaks up, causing Sophia to jump. He puts a hand on her shoulder. " Right now, we have a crime scene. At the moment I am two people down. You could call in your father and his friend."

"Like you really needed them Dante!" Sophia says, and Zhalia nods because Dante's a pro. A pro that doesn't need a childish detective interfering, even if that detective is a genius

"It was just because you told us all to not hide things." Dante defends his reasoning.

She draws him a look before smiling. "Touché. I doubt he has recovered from yesterday though."

"Perhaps you should take the poor little boy some sweets." Zhalia comments, causing Sophia to laugh.

"Well he is certainly having none of mine." Sophia says with a false haughtiness.

"Well you were never one for sharing." Dante comments.

"Who is dead anyway?" Sophia asks.

"It's rather a long story. He was someone who kind of knew your mother and I...Drake Edwards." Dante replies.

"He isn't the most popular seeker; that's for sure." Zhalia tells, Sophia.

"What has this got to do with our research?" Sophia inquires.

"That's right; we didn't tell you about the three photos yet. We were too busy dealing with the panic attack that your father almost had." Zhalia realises.

"Just follow along and you'll find out." Dante replies.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me, here." barks Sherlock as soon as he comes in contact with Dante, Zhalia and Sophia.

"Well there's a dead body and a crime scene and isn't that what you're good at?" Sophia mocks.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be attention seeking or something?" Sherlock asks.

"She is here because I asked her to be!" Dante says, in a final tone. "The only reason you're here is because I asked Sophia for you to come along. If you don't want to be here then that is fair enough."

"Oh I am not sure my science can be applied to your magic tricks." Sherlock scoffs.

"Sherlock Holmes either follow and be quiet and be helpful or leave! That's what Dante is saying!" Sophia tells him.

"Goodbye." Sherlock replies, before getting ready to walk away.

"You're such a child." Sophia says with a sigh. "Where is John?"

Sherlock turns to face her. "Busy." he replies.

"Lucky for some." Zhalia replies. "Bet you get jealous, when your parent leaves you to do something else."

"Oh but he has Mycroft for the job." Sophia replies.

"Don't act like your mother, little Miss Adler, it makes me dislike you even more."

Sophia goes to lunge for him but Dante pulls her back. "Come on, Soph. Unlike some people we have a job."

"Killed with the exact same type of bullet that killed our man; Wyatt." Dante says to Sophia and Zhalia, in the autopsy lab at MI6. The door opens suddenly before anyone in the team can say anything else and in steps Alex Newman.

"You disappeared before I got to the crime scene." Dante states.

"Sorry." Alex apologises, genuinely but still confidently. "But I found a note from him to me in his pocket. Address of a safety deposit box, and where to find the key for it. So I was all over London; and I found this." he replies, handing an envelope to Dante. "Apparantley they were taken from the third man's house. The one we suspect to be Jim Moriarty's link to the seeker world."

While everyone else crowds around Dante as he opens up the envelope, Sophia picks up the two bullet fragments; one from Wyatt's body and one from Edwards'. She begins to examine them both under microscope. When she had looked at them before they had both been at a 6x power; because they had been done at Scotland Yard's lab. Mycroft was still dealing with things then. She wants thorough now and she knows Moriarty is just the type of person to send messages in his kills; or rather his right hand man's.

Zhalia gasps suddenly, and Sophia looks up to check it out. "Zhalia it might not be anything..." Dante tries to comfort her.

"I need a minute." Zhalia replies, feeling sick at what she has seen in the evenlope; at the possibility of what it could have just revealed. She barges out of the lab, and Dante follows her. Sophia makes her way to go too, worried about Zhalia.

"Maybe you should leave the two of them alone." Alex says, quietly. "Dante will know what to do."

She wants to say something but decides he is right and she goes back to her microscope.

"Zhalia." Dante utters, when he finds her in an empty meeting room.

"Those were pictures of me and my adopted father! Pictures that he had when he went missing! He has either been killed by this seeker or he works for this seeker and worst of all what if he is?!" Zhalia speaks, hoarsely.

Dante walks over. "It might not mean anything; Zhalia." he tries to tell her, pulling her in close and smoothing out her long hair. "I am here either way, Zhalia. I will love you no matter what and I will be there whatever happens." he promises as she buries her head in his shoulder.

A/N I know Zhalia might seem out of character but her background has been slightly different. Klaus was always a loving person and not a villain from what she has seen growing up; so I thought she might be more open.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're Irene's daughter?" Sophia hears Alex ask; he is right behind her and she hadn't been expecting him to talk to her - and she jumps, startled. She turns around to face him. Before she hadn't even registered him all that much - except that he was a contact and a friend of Dante's – because he looked like the type of person that was accepted in to all societies with his charms and good looks and Sophia didn't connect with people like that. "You look very much like her." he continues.

"I feel like a reverse Harry Potter." she mumbles to herself with a sigh before turning back to the microscope for a moment. "This damn thing won't focus." She tries to fix it until Alex steps in.

"That's because you're twisting the wrong part." he tells her, with an amused smirk as stares in to her eyes.

"No I...yes I am." she ends up agreeing. "Thank you."

"You should also turn the light on; that will help." Alex adds and then he feels terrible for finding amusement in her stress. "You look stressed. Maybe I could help ..." he begins.

"No you can't help; me." she replies. "Just help Dante."

"Your mother...she taught me a lot and she...was nice to me." Alex talks. Sophia begins busying herself with the microscope. She doesn't want to talk about her mother. It would appear she has inherited that art from her father. Talking about Irene makes both of them sad. "She's the reason I am going to college. She told me to wait until I had done some courses as a back up; that I might need to be able to do other jobs if I was in need of money."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at college?" she questions, with a swallow.

"Because; Edwards called in on a favour. The guy may not have been my favourite person but if there is something your mother taught me; no matter how much someone is a pain - it doesn't mean you can't help them."

"Nice try; Sophia." Sophia says aloud.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

"The bullet says: nice try; Sophia." she replies. "Moriarty left me a message."

The doors to the lab open and Dante steps inside. "I need a word with Sophia." Dante tells Alex. "Alex just go home; get back to college and I will call if I need you."

Alex picks up a small piece of card and writes something on it. "If you need someone to talk to." he tells Sophia, handing her the card. "She was like a second mother to me."

She takes it and puts it in her pocket. "I doubt that talking will help." she replies. He shrugged then leaves. When he is gone she turns to Dante. "What's wrong with Zhalia?"

"Sophia; I have to go back to Italy with Zhalia and then get to Prauge. There is some things that Zhalia and I have to investigate in to. And I think Zhalia would be better off with just me investigating this just now."

"I understand." Sophia replies. "I don't know what was in that envelope but it upset Zhalia. Please help her. I can get the pain the arse at Baker Street to help me on this end and I will call you if I need to let you know anything. I doubt Moriarty will surface any time soon. Neither will this seeker person or Sebastian Moran. They know we're on to them now..."

"Yeah. But still; don't leave the country without telling someone."

"I will leave a note on the fridge."

"I am being serious Sophia!" Dante says firmly. "I don't want to just leave everything here but...Zhalia needs me more and it's really sort of..."

"Then what are you doing here you moron?! Go! I get it!" she tells him. She folds her arms and shakes her head.

"Not until you promise sis." Dante replies.

"I promise; that I will not go on a trip around the world that's not been permitted! Now go and give her a hug and tell her everything will be okay!"

Dante turns around and goes to walk out but stops. "You're so much like your mother sometimes it is scary."

"If you don't go right this instance Dante Vale; I shall slap the back of your head."

Dante nods and leaves. Sophia swallows. It is the first time Dante and Zhalia have ever kept something back from her; and it making her worried. Now she knows how they felt. A pang of guilt suddenly hits her; because if she had not started searching for what really happened to her mother in the first place whatever upset Zhalia would not have happened.

Zhalia begins to pack her things for the flight back to Italy. She can feel a lump in her throat at what could have happened to her adoptive father; Klaus. She has to know the truth. For closure. She has to know what to do. "Zhalia..." Dante begins.

"I was alone and nothing; and he adopted me when no one else cared. He was so kind!"

"I know." Dante soothes her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't understand. I just don't understand."

"That's why we're going to find out what happened." he replies.

Moriarty steps into a laboratory of Klaus' and makes his way over to Klaus. "I see you've come to see me." Klaus remarks.

"You have a problem." Moriarty tells him. "And unless you want it to remain I am asking for something from you. Drake Edwards is dead like you wanted; but I may have left a note in his pocket for his friends. Lovely photos of your little girl you had in your drawer; Klaus. Zhalia Moon? Now she can find out about you being still alive or she can find out you died. Honourably. A key to getting to a father is always through his daughter."

"I told you that Zhalia was not meant to be..." Klaus begins.

"I want a few seekers for mercenaries and I will give you a few of my own men in exchange. After all; we are friends."

Klaus grits his teeth.

"Oh and I think your daughter is heading over to Italy right now!" Moriarty goads. "Shame; she seems upset."

"I warn you James Moriarty..."

"Are you going to summon your titans on me? Oh how very dull!"

Several suits turn around with guns; and the laser dots all appear on Klaus' torso and forehead. "I am afraid I paid your men to take the day off; they just don't work for me for other things yet!"

"Fine." Klaus replies. "Fine!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I've changed the tense and have edited my other chapters to suit it in present tense. I don't know why but I find it easier to write this way.

* * *

A few days has passed since the discovery in London and Zhalia slowly steps in to the last place her father had been seen – a library in Prauge. Dante is following behind her, concerned about how she is doing. She says she is alright but Dante doesn't think she is. Zhalia looks around and makes her way over to the librarian.

"Excuse me." she says to the woman, who looks up to her. "I'm Zhalia Moon. I'm looking in to my father's disappearance and we believe he came here before he was lost. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about what he was doing? It was quite a while ago; I understand that…"

"I'll see what I can do." the librarian replies. "What's your father's name?"

"Klaus. Klaus Moon." Zhalia tells her. "Around seven years ago was the last time he was here. May fifteenth from what we've gathered."

The librarian nods and disappears in to a back room. "Zhalia you haven't had any sleep." Dante tells her. None of them have rested for two days. He's worried about her; but he can't blame her for being so driven to finding out information about Klaus, because he would do the same.

"I'll sleep when I have done what I need to do because until I do I won't be able to." she tells him, exhaustion labelled in her voice. Dante's hand is placed on her shoulders as the librarian comes back, holding a wallet.

"Apparently a Klaus Moon left this behind." the librarian says. "It is his wallet. But I will need some verification to show that you're family."

"Of course." Zhalia replies before, showing her passport to the woman. The woman nods and then hands, Zhalia the wallet.

"I'm afraid that's all I can find out for you." she informs them.

"Thank you." Dante says, before leading Zhalia away from the desk. Zhalia opens up the wallet and finds a card inside. She takes it out and examines it, to find an address. "Perhaps this person would have seen him."

Dante takes the card and looks at it. It's an address for a house close by to where they are. "Alright." he says with a sigh. He just wants the investigation over so he can see the woman he loves rest. He hates seeing her upset – as would anyone with their girlfriend – and all he wants is for everything to get back to normal. It's all Jim Moriarty's fault.

* * *

They walk up to the house and find it's abandoned. The windows have been boarded up and it doesn't look as if anyone has been inside for a decade at the least. "We should be careful." Dante says, as Zhalia makes her way up to the door. It won't open and she looks around to make sure no one is looking before she uses farslip on the door's lock.

The door makes an eerie noise as Zhalia opens it, telling both her and Dante it hasn't been opened in a while and it's in need of some oil. "You take upstairs, and I'll search around here." Zhalia says to Dante.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…we should…"

"I don't think it's too dangerous. Besides, Dante I was a lone wolf at one point." she says. She wants to be alone for just a while to gather her thoughts, anyway.

"You shout if you need me. Promise?" he asks.

"I promise." Zhalia replies.

As she looks around, she finally finds a door to a basement and she opens it. She covers her mouth with hand, because the smell is too strong. She has to remove her hand however to cast boltflare and light up the basement, when she does she wants to be sick. "DANTE!" she shouts.

Dante is searching the upstairs level until he comes across a set of stairs which lead to the attic. He walks up them and opens the attic door. Inside he finds a skeleton sitting in a chair. He's about to approach and examine it until he hears Zhalia call out his name. "DANTE!" he hears her shout. He swallows because she sounds frightened.

He doesn't realise at first but he's running, and using hyperstride to get downstairs, and to the basement door, where he finds her. There's another skeleton in the basement and he is wearing the coat Klaus had been before he left Zhalia.

* * *

Three Days Later

Zhalia locks herself in her room in the hotel and hugs herself with her arms as she tries to forget everything she just saw. She had been wanting to find him alive but not on the wrong side; instead she'd found a skeleton and the DNA matched her father's. She isn't going to be sleeping for a while; every time she closes her eyes she flashes back to that moment when she lights up the basement to see.

The door opens and Dante steps in. She's forgotten that locks don't work on him. He sits on the floor with her and puts his arm around her, pulling her head onto his shoulder. The tears fall from her eyes and stain his shirt but he doesn't care. He cares about her only. "Let's find this Moriarty and get justice." Zhalia says, bitterly. "We all know him and his friends are behind this!"

Dante nods. He wants justice himself because this Moriarty has caused and is still causing Zhalia pain. Zhalia stands up and wipes her tears away. "Let's get back to Venice."

* * *

"DNA is only as good as the records you keep." Moriarty says to Klaus, with a smile. Klaus looks at him and grits his teeth. Moriarty frowns. "Well you don't have to be like that. At least Zhalia doesn't think you're an evil mad scientist!"

"Zhalia wasn't meant to find out anything!" Klaus replies. "But you went interfering!"

"Emm…I wanted something as I recall; there's a difference.

"Zhalia is upset!"

"Oh so you care about her, do you? After leaving her alone all this time? Hmm…questionable. I might use this whole thing as a learning experience. The father will do anything for his daughter…but will the daughter do the same for the father?"

Klaus draws him an angry look.

"Relax…I'm not talking about your Zhalia. Because who wouldn't want to protect their daddy; when he's all that they have left? If they leave so much of an impression, they might even die for them."

"You're beginning to irritate me with your musings."

"Which is exactly why I share them. Oh do play along." Moriarty replies, before grinning widely. "Lay low for a little. Then we'll watch them burn."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Doing some different POVs, for some new effect and variety purposes etc.

* * *

Sophia's POV

Dante and Zhalia have been a way for around a week. I don't want to phone and question what's going on, though even though I'm worried. I won't pressure Dante or Zhalia; I know they need time. My uncle informed me of what they'd discovered but not all of the details. He is under the impression that I should be back at school, sadly that plan has not gone ahead because I'm now sitting at a computer in an internet café, as I connect up my portable hard drive to play a video game, called Slender. It's horror for some but weirdly enough I enjoy playing it. It has mystery to it, not just the 'scary' parts. It's got to be way better than sitting in math doing algebra that I've been able to do since first year. Hopefully my uncle will not discover me here; I made sure I took a path with no security cameras. I honestly have no idea why I call him uncle but I do; maybe because he does seem like my uncle and he's actually been very kind.

I hear a noise suddenly and I jump, not because of the game or its 'creepy' music but because someone's dropped a suitcase behind me. I inhale as I turn around to see who it is and I freeze for a moment. It's been a long time since I was seven years old but I can still tell that the man I am staring at is none other than my step-father or ex step-father (I don't know how it works) Godfrey Norton. He smiles at me and I swallow.

"Sophia I've been looking everywhere for you. You're a hard girl to track down. You always were good at hide and seek." he says, as if he's the nicest man who ever lived, as if he has a right to speak, as if he's my father and he's come back after being away for a long time – ready to be welcomed back. I frown my eyebrows.

"Hello." I manage to say, but I'm not going to lie – I was totally and utterly dry. Norton scares me in a way. He's tall, with really dark hair and really dark eyes and what's worse is his suit reminds me of the one that the guy from the video game I play wears. Slender.

"I don't why you're here on a school day." he says, scolding me, as if he has a right. "No matter; we can talk."

"Now isn't a good time. I'm only here because I'm on a free period." I lie to him. "I am going back soon."

He smiles, wryly. I know he's not buying it but I couldn't care less about what he thinks. Then he begins to step forward and I turn around and pack up my things, including my hard drive before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"We will talk eventually, Sophia." he says firmly. "Because _I _ have so much to _deal _with."

I draw him a glance; I don't like the way he's talking. What does the bastard want? He's obviously heard about my mother. I wish we could swap places. There wouldn't be any problems if I had died and she hadn't.

He steps forward to me, holding a card in his hand with printed contact details. "When you're ready to talk, Sophia we'll talk."

"I have a lot to catch up on with school work." I lie again.

He laughs mockingly at me. Oh how I want to punch his face. "Sophia, you'll have a lot more when you actually get back to school. Best get back soon."

I turn around and leave. Looks like I wasn't going to get a moments rest to sit at a computer and get rid of my nerves. Godfrey Norton had to show up. Great just great. As if my life wasn't horrible enough.

* * *

Third Person POV

Sherlock stands at the window with his violin in his hands, as he gets ready to play a piece of music, but he's interrupted by footsteps on the floor and he turns to see Mycroft. "Yes?" he asks, dryly. Mycroft isn't surprised by the way he's greeted.

"Look I think you should speak to Sophia. She doesn't listen to me. She's now carrying out truancy." Mycroft explains and Sherlock shrugs and Mycroft remembers the times that Sherlock didn't go to school either.

"Look, Sherlock…you'll be the one who gets in trouble if Sophia…"

"If I what?" they both her a voice ask. Sherlock looks over to the girl who is daughter as she makes her way in to the living room. "Shouldn't you be causing a war or something?" she asks. Sherlock smirks and Sophia sits on the sofa and begins to read a magazine.

"Sophia if you don't go to school, I'll be forced to take out other measures." Mycroft tells her.

"Like what?" Sophia replies. "Going to take all my income away? Or…you going to get Sherlock Holmes to tell me to go; is that it? Or maybe…maybe…"

"You shouldn't even be living on your own. You've broken your end of the deal. You were meant to go to school during the day and then go home but why should I bend the law twice for you?"

Sophia shrugs.

"Sophia you don't understand."

"Oh I think; I do." Sophia replies.

Sherlock coughs. "If I may interrupt but if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to and besides you've been wanting any excuse to move her in two 221 C…I hardly I think it's fair of you."

"What do you know about fair?" Mycroft asks.

"Why do you want me to move in downstairs?" Sophia asks.

"For your father to keep an eye on you. Go to school tomorrow, Sophia or it'll be Italy you go to. I'll have people bring your things round."

"But…"

"And I've spoken to your step-father and explained to him that he's to not go within fifty feet of you."

"Like that will stop him." Sophia replies.

"What does Norton want?" Sherlock asks.

"A word." Sophia replies.

"I don't care what he offers you, Sophia…information bout your mother, money, whatever…do not speak to him." Mycroft says firmly.

"I'm not afraid of him." she replies.

"I think you are." Mycroft replies.

"Enough!" Sherlock shouts as he sees Sophia get agitated. He swallows as Mycroft looks at him, and Sophia bows her head. Quietly he says: "I'm sick of hearing about Norton."

Mycroft just stares at him and is about to leave. "Oh and Mycroft; just why on earth does Norton have anything to do with this?"

Mycroft shrugs and leaves.

"You came to me, why?" Sherlock asks Sophia.

"Because…I wanted to consult you for advice…"

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Did he give you one of those cards?" he asks, before rolling his eyes again.

Sophia laughs. "Yes he did."

"Typical." he replies. "Here's my advice…give him a good solid punch in the throat."

Sophia frowns because it's not Sherlock's type of thing to say.

"OK…I've considered that multiple times, actually." she replies before standing up.

"Can't you use one of your magic spells on him and turn him in to a frog?" Sherlock mocks.

"I can't use magic…or seeker abilities…" Sophia tells him. She goes to walk to the door and then she looks at Sherlock. "Emm…Mr Holmes…"

Sherlock looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Never mind." she says after a while before making her way downstairs.

* * *

Zhalia's POV

I can't help but notice that Dante's trying to be careful about everything that he says. He makes sure that he talks about anything other than Klaus, because he doesn't want to upset me. I need us to act as we normally do; it'll keep me going. I just need a case. To find an amulet or some ancient artefact of some sort. Be a team like we were before. If I have to bring Lok and Sophie along for that, then let's. I need normality. Normality for me, anyway.

When the television begins to indicate an incoming call from Foundation I can't help but sit at the edge of my chair. I nod to Dante to tell him I'm okay with this, as soon as Guggenheim explains the mission – it's just what I need. When the call ends I walk over and kiss his cheek. "Come on, let's get ready for our mission."

"Are you alright?" he asks me. He's always concerned. I think sometimes he feels like he needs to be some sort of gentleman like hero. Like he's got a hero complex. I love him for it though. He gives me hope when I've got none. I'll feel better about everything as long as we're together.

"Then _we_ have a mission." he replies. I nod. It's time to get the two teens from school and bring them along.

* * *

Lucas Casterwill makes his way in to a family library with his two trusted companions. "Oberstein is looking for this library for some reason and we must find out why. Sophie could be in danger. We must know every possible angle."

"Don't worry, we'll find out what he wants." Lane assures him.

"And we'll stop him." Dellix says.

"I'm worried he's after the Bruce Partington Plans." Lucas replies.

"What are those?" Lane asks.

"The plans are meant to assist in the building of a fractal. Like the fractals one would find in a phone or a radio. It's meant to lead to a sunken U-Boat with Casterwill treasure, including powerful titans. Or so story would have it. He's been obsessed with that story for a while. If that's why he's looking for this library, then we're going to find what he's looking for first because if we don't, then he'll possibly go after Sophie to get what he wants because she's the only known survivor."

Dellix and Lane nod.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I know…everyone's probably OOC. I'm sorry. Let me know if you guys think it's crap as well and I will do a re-write.

* * *

Sophia's POV 

I can't help but sit at my desk in math and worry about anything other than the load of work that I have to do. I've not heard from Dante or Zhalia in a while; I think they are on a mission for their foundation place. Nothing's been happening in terms of Moriarty or Sebastian Moran which means no new leads. The only trouble going on is Norton. I'm sure Uncle Mycroft has given him a stern talking to but I doubt that will stop him. I hate to admit it, but Mycroft Holmes was in some way correct. Norton used to frighten me very much and it's hard to forget that. I just wish I could find out what he wants. It's obvious he wants something or else he wouldn't be bugging me and I doubt he's praying for a family reunion.

I sigh thinking about it all and I move my hand out of the way as my teacher walks past to look at my work. I shouldn't be doing this. Math isn't important at the moment. Zhalia and Dante are. I should be over, helping them. But no; school is apparently important despite everyone's knowledge of my extreme prejudice for it. I wonder if Sherlock ever liked school! I bet his favourite subject was chemistry! You can so tell with his periodic table hanging up in his room. Who am I kidding? I have it as my wallpaper on my laptop. I need a life; I know but I don't really see the point in having one now that my mother's gone. Since her death it's hard! Really hard! What is the point of being alive and caring so much if it all ends and everyone's heart's get broken? I just don't understand why we all care so much to be hurt so great. Perhaps that's why Sherlock is the way he is.

Dante isn't like that though. He's been hurt too and he's still charming – maybe a little too nice to people sometimes; all he does is try to see the best in everyone. It's a shame that everyone he hangs around with tries to see the best in Sophie Casterwill. You know I probably wouldn't dislike her so much if she didn't think herself better than Dante, and Zhalia put together. I get that impression from her. I couldn't care less about her family history. It's not as if she's that knowledgeable about her family anyway. I mean she's got a brother that she doesn't know about. A brother that I myself found about by accident. She has a cheek to tell me that I shouldn't give such a disregard to my 'father' when she herself would do anything for family. It's not as if _I _wouldn't search for any family member who could possibly have survived her tragic family fire. Even if the possibilities were extremely limited. The lesson there is that you shouldn't let anyone tell Sophie about your father's friend's websites, blogs or even your own blogs and emails addresses. I hope that Zhalia and Dante are okay. They're all that I really have left.

* * *

Third Person POV

Sherlock looks in at the hotel restaurant in which Norton is currently having lunch. Sherlock swallows and briskly makes his way over to the table and sits down in front of him. Norton looks up and glances at Sherlock condescendingly. Sherlock isn't fazed by it at all and looks sternly at the businessman.

"Godfrey Norton. Recently spent time in Italy. What were you doing there? Looking for The Woman's villa in Venice?"

"Irene? You know _her?_" asks Norton. Sherlock slams his fist on the table and Norton looks at him questioningly.

"Don't…Dare. Now I don't know how much of an imbecilic and tedious moron of a husband you were and I don't really care right now but there's nothing logical about bothering now but there is the matter of Sophia Adler, her daughter. Stay away. I trust Mycroft Holmes has been to warn you! That was a polite warning to prepare you for me. I don't care if he's promised you Russia, Chinese water torture or any other frightening and dull boring form of pain he can cause you with his position as the British Government…that is nothing to what will happen to you if I find that you've went in a two mile radius of her! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Why would you care?" Norton asks.

Sherlock stands up. "I like to keep my burdens to myself if you don't mind."

He turns around and Norton chuckles. "What could you possibly be able to do to me that's much more frightening than the suggestions of this Mycroft Holmes?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination." Sherlock replies airily before walking away.

* * *

It is July before anyone can comprehend it and it is the summer holidays for Sophie, Lok and Sophia. Sophie and Lok are sitting in Dante's house when Sophia makes her way inside on Thursday the 12th of July. She has just come from unpacking her things in her villa and is there to see Dante and Zhalia.

"They are getting some groceries just now." Sophie explains.

Sophia just nods and looks around. She's not been in Dante's house in a while. She's been dying to see her brother and sister for a while. She's missed them greatly.

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Sophia asks, wondering if she should come back later, rather than hang about with Lok and Sophie.

"Why, scared you weren't going to see me for a long time?" a voice asks. She turns around to see Dante and Zhalia step inside and she throws her arms around Dante first. Sophie huffs and draws Sophia look.

"Some people just can't restrain themselves." she mumbles.

"Good to see you sis!" Dante tells her.

Sophia takes the grocery bags from Zhalia and Dante and carries them to the kitchen. "How are you?" she asks Zhalia as they put things away.

"I'm alright. You?" Zhalia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm alright too." Sophia replies. But they both know that 'alright' is special code for 'not really alright but I don't want anyone else to worry'.

At that moment the television indicates Guggenheim is calling. "Ah Dante." Guggenheim speaks when the call is answered. "We've got some reports of organisation members over in Peru."

"What interests you guys about it?" Sophia asks, earning a look from Sophie.

"I'm staring at a ghost!" jokes Guggenheim with a smile. Sophia feels like rolling her eyes; she's tired of people making out she looks like her mother. She knows it already.

"What's the problem?" Dante asks.

"Have you heard of the Atlantean Scion?" Guggenheim asks.

"Like from Tomb Raider?" Sophia asks.

"Oh really! You play those video games?!" Sophie asks.

"Well there is always truth behind most legend and myths." Sophia replies. "Wasn't it divided in to three pieces in three different places? Peru, Greece and Egypt?"

"Yes; it was." Guggenheim agrees.

"She only knows that because of her gaming addiction." Sophie says to Lok.

"So it really exists then?" Dante asks.

"The question is, does it have any real connation with Atlantis?" Zhalia asks.

"There's not some Atlantic God ready to unleash havoc if they go after it, is there?" Sophia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Zhalia chuckles.

Dante is close to sighing. He had to help Sophia out with that blasted video game when she got stuck. She always had a habit of getting her saved game lost. The joys of being an elder brother figure.

* * *

"So can I come?" Sophia asks Dante and Zhalia as they prepare to get ready to go to Peru. "I won't get in the way and besides…I could be your technology guru or whatever."

"I don't see why not. Besides; we need to help you become a half decent seeker." Dante replies. "Or are you just bored?"

"Yeah. The latter." Sophia agrees.

"Promise you won't fight with Sophie?" Zhalia asks.

"I'll put my iPhone headphones in and not listen to her." Sophia replies.

"Emm…Sophia." Zhalia tries to begin.

"I don't think you'll get a good Wi-Fi connection where we're going. We're going on a hike." Dante explains. "The real tomb raider experience."

"Oh. I'll just…"

"Go and pack!" he tells her with a smile.

"This is payback for making you get me past all the difficult bits isn't it?" Sophia asks with a pout.

Dante doesn't say anything and Sophia leaves.

Zhalia laughs and rests her head against Dante's shoulder. It's still difficult for her, but it's things like Dante's personality that keeps her going.


	18. Chapter 18

"We've been on this trek forever now!" Lok complains while the team trek on snowy mountains in Peru, as they look for the entrance to the temple, where they are hoping to find the first part of the real life Scion. Sophie is hugging herself with her arms and making a few comments about the cold. Dante and Zhalia are getting on with things as normal, but registering that it's getting dark and that they should take a rest from travelling soon.

A sigh escapes Sophie's mouth when it begins to snow again.

"I think there's a cave up ahead." Zhalia says out loud when she sees it. "We should rest in there."

"When the snow starts falling it usually falls for days." Sophie complains.

"I doubt that it'll will." Dante replies. "The temperature is getting too low for it to snow for long. It'll just freeze over and turn to ice."

"Great; we can slip on the ice and fall to our deaths." Sophie remarks.

Sophia chuckles and earns a look from the Casterwill girl. "What is so funny?" she asks.

Sophia bites her bottom lip to remain quiet and turns to Dante. "Maybe we shouldn't stop. Aren't there organisation people trying to get in to this temple before us? I mean…the Scion from the original myths was meant to be powerful…Hate to be cliché but rule the world powerful…"

"You see the temple door can't be opened by force which is what they're trying to do. We're going to open it like professionals." Dante explains.

"Here I was thinking we _were _professionals." Sophie comments.

Sophia chuckles again.

"What's funny, Sophia; don't you think we're professionals?" Lok asks.

"Oh not at all. I just…I'm confused. Surely professionals don't worry about falling or slipping on some ice and falling to their death when they really should be worry about the fact that there climbing boots are not laced up!"

Sophie huffs and looks at her boots.

"It's an easy mistake to make." Sophia tries to false comfort the Casterwill girl who is now frantically tying her lace. "Only…Dante and Zhalia the real professionals don't seem to have forgotten."

"At least I can cast a simple boltflare." Sophie casts up, knowing full well that Sophia has not managed to cast a spell yet or even summon her titan again.

Before anyone can say anything a phone begins to ring. "We shouldn't even be getting a signal." Sophie comments.

"Oh well you see that'll be the satellite phone that my uncle gave me. It has a fifty nine hour battery life when being used and while on standby it can last two weeks." Sophia replies. "It's equipped with my SIM card from my iPhone. Which means that if someone wants in contact with me all they have to do is call and I answer."

"Are you going to answer it?" Zhalia asks, with a smile.

"No. Because it's Sherlock, looking for a pen again." Sophia replies.

They finally come across the cave Zhalia was talking about and they set up a camp inside. "According to this radio that I have…" Sophia begins. "There's people about half a mile from here. Maybe I can tune in to their radio frequencies. Could be organisation people."

"Or perhaps your equipment is just over eager." Sophie remarks.

"Go ahead and try." Zhalia prompts.

"There only doing that to make her feel like she can do something." Sophie whispers to Lok.

"Well Sophia is really good at using other means to get things. Her intelligence, and her technology." Lok replies as Dante, Zhalia and Sophia crowd around the radio.

"I have intelligence and technology!" Sophie remarks.

* * *

"So they're still trying to get in to the temple." Dante says to Zhalia.

"Basically." Zhalia replies with a sigh.

"There is about thirty of them." Sophia comments. "They've called in an archaeologist or something. I'm still listening."

"Let me know if you find anything out." Dante replies.

"Will do. I'm gonna go for a walk and stretch my legs. I'll come back if I find anything." she replies.

When Sophia's gone Zhalia turns to look at Lok and Sophie who're both sleeping. "We were walking for a long time." she says with a sigh.

Without warning they hear footsteps and then the clicking of guns. "What's that?" Zhalia asks.

"Trouble." Dante replies.

"Don't even move!" someone shouts, their voice echoing through the cave and waking up Lok and Sophie.

"Big trouble." Zhalia remarks as Dante steps in front of her and turns to face their opponent.

* * *

Grier turns to his leader, DeFoe and sighs. "The archaeologist has decided not to turn up, which is why I've sent a couple of those trigger happy mercenaries to fetch Dante Vale and his team. When the mission is over, we'll have them dealt with."

Grier knows the idea is bad and is following on DeFoe's obsession to terminate Dante after years of having a huge grudge.

He looks over to see the team being brought over. "Ah. Here they come." DeFoe says.

"Excuse me!" they hear a female shout. She slips ice and lands at DeFoe's feet. Then she stands up and brush the snow off of her trousers.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr DeFoe! I'm afraid Dr Song didn't make it."

"I didn't ask for a Dr Song." DeFoe states.

"Well you didn't! You asked for Dr Ocemieda. I am Dr Song's student. Both of them didn't make it from the helicopter crash. I'm the only survivor."

She wipes away a tear before breaking down in to more. "All I wanted was…to train."

Dante turns to Zhalia. "What's she doing?" he asks.

"I don't know." Zhalia replies. "I hope she doesn't do anything…Sophia like."

"Grier check out this crash site." DeFoe orders. "In the meanwhile…you can assist us."

"I would be glad to." Sophia replies. "For a fee!"

"Dante Vale!" DeFoe greets, pushing past Sophia and making his way over. "It's been a while!"

"Really; I didn't notice." Dante replied.

While DeFoe is talking to Dante and Grier is taking a small group to check out the crash site, Sophia thanks her lucky stars that there actually was one and that she'd managed to find a lot of information in the helicopter wreckage.

While everyone is busy she turns to the door and looks at the archaeologist's journal. She just hopes that Grier doesn't ID the female because she has no idea just what her name is. The name Ocemieda was in the journal she found and the name Song came from a tv-programme she watched.

"Can you get this door open or do you need Mr Vale's help?" DeFoe asks.

"Well…I…" Sophia begins to say.

"Do as she says! No funny business!" DeFoe tells Dante.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dante replies, deciding to go with Sophia's act. "What you got kid?"

"This journal." Sophia replies quietly. Zhalia walks up to them and Sophia gives a small wave to say hi.

"Is there really a crash site?" Dante asks.

"Yeah." Sophia replies. "Lady Luck has been on my side today. Has Sophie slipped on that ice yet?"

"You don't give up do you?" Dante replies. "Let's get this door open before Grier comes back. Dr Song? Where have I heard that before?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Sophia replies. "You sure attract a lot of weirdos, Dante."

"Is anyone else wondering why they have armed mercenaries?" Zhalia asks.

"Mostly because it's possible that Organisation are being plagued with new ideas." Sophia replies. "I wouldn't worry about them for too long."

"Why?" Dante asks, curiously. Sophia doesn't reply.

"What have you done?" Zhalia asks.

"Oh…umm…nothing." Sophia replies. "Let's just say they're going to have a whole lot of wreckage to get through."


	19. Chapter 19

After half an hour of moving mechanical levers on the door to trigger the mechanism which unlocked it, Sophia turns to Dante and nods, and he follows and does the same thing in Zhalia's direction. "You child can come with us!" DeFoe orders.

"Umm…I opened the door. That's what…what you wanted." Sophia replies.

DeFoe doesn't say another thing and Sophia turns to Dante. "Will those people be joining us?" she asks. "You obviously need my help and I could use theirs!"

"If that's what it takes to get you to go then fine! Lead on girl!" DeFoe replies.

"Me? Go first?" Sophia asks. "This is the bit in tomb raider when the wolves come out and I don't want to shoot animals!"

DeFoe cleared his throat and Sophia caught Dante nodding back to her.

"Alright. But you better be careful!" Sophia replies, and she, Dante, Zhalia, Lok and Sophie walk on first. On walking past a mercenary Sophia elbows him in the face and grabs his gun.

"DUCK!" she shouts, before shooting at a bit of rope, causing it break and the door begins to close over. Dante and his team made it inside before it closed and Sophia turned to everyone holding the gun.

"Emm…I'm not really an archaeologist in case anyone was wondering."

"You're not a mercenary either!" Dante says. "Put that down."

"I think I'll keep it." Sophia replies.

"You're a psychopath!" Sophie blurts, looking at the gun in Sophia's hands. Sophia rolls her eyes.

"I am far from it!" Sophia replies. "Just a high functioning sociopath. You should do your research!"

"Do you even know the meaning of a sociopath?" Sophie asks, Sophia.

"Kids, not here." Dante intervenes.

"Come on; they might be able to get the door back open. We need to get on." Zhalia reminds them.

"Yeah. Come on! Let's get the Scion!" Lok cheers.

"It's not the Scion! It's _part _of The Scion!" Sophie corrects him. "Three parts make one, Scion! Don't you ever…"

"Actually Sophie I must disagree with both you and Lok! You see when separated they were known as the Three Scions. A bit like the Charmed ones. The power of three when together became one. They all have a single valuable power."

They began walking on with Sophie in a huff. "Don't worry it's a common mistake to make." Sophia says.

As they proceed through the temple they come to a very dark room and the rest of the team cast boltflare, while Sophia uses a torch. Sophie shoots her a smug look.

Everyone looks around. "We've reached a dead end." Lok complains before slumping in to a stone chair.

"Come now, Lok. That's no way to act!" Sophia comments. "He who dares wins!"

"It's absolutely filthy in this place!" Sophie says.

"Oh that's a shame. It would appear the servants having been here for a good few centuries. They really ought to have done better with the house work."

"I'm very sorry but some of us are tired!" Sophie complains.

Dante looks at the stone chairs and frowns in thought. "Zhalia, Sophia." he calls over. "Look at that, the chairs are meant to move."

"I reckon that if we move them in to the right positions, then something will happen." Zhalia replies.

"That's a good idea." Sophia replies. "Trust the professionals to think of that. Perhaps if everyone had the ability to observe rather than complaining about the lack of housework in an old temple then…they might have found it too."

"Sophia." Dante warns her.

"I'm being anti-social again aren't I?" Sophia asks.

"Yes." Zhalia replies.

* * *

After moving the chairs around for twelve minutes…

There is suddenly the sound of the chairs locking in place. "That was tough!" Lok complains.

"Perhaps it would have been easier if you weren't sitting on some of them." Sophie comments.

"Hmm." Dante thinks aloud.

"Look at the inscription on this chair. It's in some form of glyphics." Zhalia points out. "Didn't the journal you found have a page with markings like these?" Zhalia turns to Sophia who isn't even paying attention. She's staring in to space.

"Sophia. The journal!" Dante calls to her.

"What journal?" she asks.

"The journal you got which…"

"Oh yes! SORRY!" she apologises, flustered. "I'm so sorry!"

She rushes over with the journal and Zhalia explains while, Sophie shakes her head.

"Right well, there's only a couple of translations here." she begins, still flustered. "But…well…working out a code is quite simple…You see the most common letters are vowels. So we can assume that…"

"Oh come on! Why don't you let the professionals do it?" Sophie interrupts.

"We need to hurry. We're just grasping at straws!" Sophia speaks. "They've managed to get the door open. I reckon we've got six minutes before they're in here."

"How do you know that?" Dante asks.

"Radio! I stole an earpiece." Sophia replies.

"Come on Sophia, this is our only clue." Zhalia replies.

"Assuming that is an E…" Sophia begins as she looks around the chairs and pulls together all the letters. "Qui fortunam invenit requiem."

"Latin." Dante says and Sophia nods.

"Fortune finds rest. Like everything else, it's probably lost meaning within translation." Sophia replies.

"Perhaps if we all just sit down in the chairs and rest?" Lok suggests.

"I think he might be right this time." Sophia says.

They all sit down and suddenly they feel the chairs beginning to drop. "Damn it they're almost on us." complains Sophia.

All of a sudden the chairs drop through the stone floor and everyone's moving at a quick pace. It's as if the tiles that the chairs were resting on have closed when the light stops beaming down. There's no sign of the other team members for every one of them.

When the chairs finally stop they are at ground level and they cast Boltflare. Sophia tries to turn on her torch but it's broke.

Dante looks around to find, Zhalia who is nowhere in sight nor are the others. "Zhalia!" he shouts. Everyone's in the same predicament.


	20. Chapter 20

Dante begins to follow a narrow route onwards; it's the only way. He has to find the others, especially Zhalia. Soon he comes to a room with three ancient looking archways. He looks around as he think which one to go through first. But there's a scream. A horrible scream that sounds like Zhalia. She is calling his name.

He listens to see where it's coming from and he runs through the second archway and continues running onwards as fast as he can. The ancient corridor is long; and it seems like it will never ever stop. Until finally he gets to another room. He looks on and suddenly drops to his knees. Zhalia is on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. He picks her up and holds her.

"Zhalia! Zhalia!" he cries out. He heard her scream and he didn't get to her in time. It's why he blames himself.

"I am so sorry." he apologises. "I am so sorry."

* * *

Sophie is making her way onwards as she tries to find the others as well. Suddenly a torch falls off of the wall and lands on some oil on the ground. The whole place lights up in flames around her and she can't help but think back to the fire that killed most of her family.

She hugs herself with her arms, and tears form in her eyes as the flashbacks begin to overcome her.

"Sophie!" a voice calls out her name. She takes a moment to hear it. It's Lok and he is coming to save her. "Sophie!"

He grabs her hand. "Come on we can get out of here."

But Sophie can't move because now she's struggling to tell the difference between the fire in her house and the fire at this moment.

"Come on Sophie there won't be a path for us to get out. You can do it!" Lok tells her.

"I..." she begins. Her eyes widen in horror as Lok is engulfed in the flames and she suddenly lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Dante repeats Zhalia's name over and over, with a quiet whisper. His voice is hoarse and is cracking the more he says her name. She's suddenly not there anymore when he opens his eyes.

"Dante. What's wrong?" a voice asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Zhalia. Her eyes are also tear stained. He stands up and throws his arms around her; and suddenly becomes aware that they are in the same room as the rest of team.

"It would appear we were under illusions." states Sophie.

"I had a horrible doze of spiders that I don't want to talk about." Lol replies.

"I thought I lost everyone and that they'd abandoned me." Zhalia told Dante.

"But you're all okay now?" Dante asks them, before placing his hand on Zhalia's cheek.

"Yes." Zhalia replies.

They look over to Sophia who has her arms folded and is staring at what looks like the first part of the Scion. She becomes aware of everyone's gaze on her.

"You all had me concerned." she says quietly. "It would appear from what I have read in the journal that its enchanted to send people packing by playing on their greatest fears. Watching you go through all of that was...I was concerned."

"Wait you weren't..." starts Sophie.

"I don't have any fears." Sophia replies before picking up the scion piece.

As soon as she does the floor begins moving upwards.

"We're going up." Lok says.

"What a way you have of stating the obvious." Sophia mutters under her breath.

Suddenly the place is filled with natural light, and they're looking at the snow.

"Come on let's go!" Lok says.

"Not so fast!" DeFoe's voice says.

They look around to see him. "You know you take the fairytale villain thing a little too seriously." Sophia comments.

DeFoe takes out his amulet and holds it.

"It won't be long until the rest of my team get here! What do you say we fill that space with me defeating all of you and taking The Scion from you."

"Where's your body guard?" Dante asks, referring to Grier.

"Maybe he saw sense and left." Sophia says, suggestively.

"What are you talking about you little brat?" DeFoe asks.

"Well I am sure at this moment in time he's probably heading off to the nearest populated city."

Sophia shows him the earpiece she has. "It's amazing what one can do with voice manipulative software on their iPhone. You see my uncle is the British Government."

"Poisonfang!" he casts.

That's when the fight breaks out. Sophia is hit by the spell and can't help but feel intense pain.

Sophia's amulet around her neck suddenly glows right as Zhalia casts Augerfrost at DeFoe, who is now calling his Titan: Kreutalk.

Dante calls his Titan: Caliban, who is suddenly joined by Sabriel, Freelancer, King Basilisk and Sophia's Thorospark.

DeFoe realises he is outnumbered and that's when the helicopters hover above them all. This causes the organisation member to smile but it's wiped off his face when Sophia points out to him the Union Jack on the helicopter.

"Why you little..." starts DeFoe.

"Like the mercenaries you have...they carry guns." Sophia replies as the Titans are called back to their amulets.

* * *

"Who exactly am I holding in there?" Mycroft asks Dante and his team.

"Someone who attacked us and tried to steal an important relic." Dante replies.

"Why don't you send him to Russia?" Sophia suggest.

"While you're at it perhaps a psyc evaluation for your niece." Sophie mutters.

"I can hear what you're saying you know!" Sophia replies.

"Well that was my intention!"

"Well thank you for your input." Sophia snaps.

"Sophia." Dante calms her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looks angry and ready to strike out.

"Sophia why don't you go and speak to Anthea. Some mail arrived here for you. Specific instructions to be opened by you alone."

She leaves the office and slams the door behind her. "Thank you for your help Mr Holmes." Sophie speaks.

Mycroft just nods politely.

"I do hope these archeological adventures will not be so dangerous in future. My brother can be quite childish about it. I had to tell him..."

"Well we should be reporting to our superiors..." Dante starts.

"I have already spoken to Guggenheim on your behalf." Mycroft tells him.

"You know Guggenheim?!" Lok asks.

"Just how much about us do you know?" Zhalia asks.

Mycroft just smiles. "I hope you all have good rest for getting back to Venice." he says.

* * *

"Zhalia...about what happened in the temple..." Dante starts. "I am just so glad it wasn't true."

"It's alright. I am here!" Zhalia replies. "I thought you had all left me. That you didn't love me anymore and then I lost your for good..."

Tears fell down her cheeks and Dante pulls her in to hold her. He kisses her forehead. "It's over now. I will never stop loving you."

* * *

"So you were out attention seeking!" Sherlock states as soon as Sophia comes in to the living room at Baker Street. She's holding a file.

"I received something from America. My mother had a storage locker there and ummm...she was working on something before...well she was working on a lot of cases before then...and she was looking in to Norton for some form of money laundering scheme. I think that's what he wants. I don't know what to do with the information but I know you could work on it more. Maybe enough to put him away. I think he started threatening her again."

Sherlock takes it out of her hands. "I'll sort this." Sherlock tells her.

With that she leaves and goes downstairs.

* * *

"Lucas. Someone else was looking in to Oberstein. They found the fractal equation in another library, where Oberstein hid it." Lane tells Lucas.

Lucas turns around. "Who?"

"Irene Adler." Dellix says.


	21. Chapter 21

"When could Irene Adler have found out about Oberstein?" questions Lucas. He looks over to Dellix and Lane, who end up not being able to answer.

"Perhaps that girl...she's Irene Adler's daughter, isn't she?" Lane suggests. "What if we speak to her; she might know something. She knew right away who you were."

"I think at this moment in time she's with Sophie. It'll be a risk to my sister's safety if I was to just go in to the same town as her. There's a reason that we keep our distance. We must find another way to Oberstein. We know he faked his death with the authorities in Rome, close to the library where he originally hid the Fractal equation he stole."

"Why would he hide the equation there though?" Lane asks.

"Perhaps because he couldn't solve it himself." Lucas replies.

"Maybe he left it for someone else to pick up to solve it. What if Irene Adler was the one who was meant to solve it."

Lucas dismisses the idea. "It would not make sense though. Oberstein would have known that she had access to my sister. The name Casterwill would have been mentioned surely. She saved my sister's life. I think we have to assume that she came across of it because of another reason."

"It was a couple of months before she was killed. Do you think Oberstein could have been behind it? You know that the trap was planted. Sophie's friend knows that too." Dellix speaks.

"Who created the Fractal equation in the first place? All those years ago someone must have done it. Someone employed by your family." Lane speaks.

"A man named Bruce Partington. A copy was of it was stolen at the time of creation by Arthur Cadogan West. What happened to that copy after that is unknown but now Oberstein has his own; without stealing it from our library. I think that is the source." Lucas replies.

"Lucas what if I was to go alone to see Irene Adler's daughter?" Lane asks.

"I'll go with her and..." begins Dellix.

"I'm afraid it's too risky. What if Oberstein knows about the two of you and your connection with me?" asks Lucas

"It's not stopped us before when we've had to go somewhere..." Dellix begins to protest.

"This time it is my own problems. I can't have you risking your lives...for my troubles."

"Lucas...we're friends. It's what we do." Lane says.

* * *

The Following Morning: London, UK

Sophia is looking through the things from her mother's storage locker. As she looks she finds a journal entitled "The Bruce Partington Plans."

She opens it up and begins to look at through it. A few things immediately stand out.

**First encounter with suspect: on an archaeological mission. Failed due to intervention from H. Oberstein.**

Further investigation in to Oberstein shows he is responsible for Casterwill fire.

One survivor - Sophie Casterwill.

After tailing it can be concluded that he has hidden an equation for a fractal.

On taking this Fractal it was found that it was created by Bruce Partington, during World War Two in alliance with the captain of the U-Boat it relates to. A. Casterwill.  
  
As Sophia reads on even further through photos, and other entries she gets to the second last page.

**Bringing this up to Sophie would be dangerous for her and Oberstein must be stopped beforehand.  
**  
Sophia reads the final entry: Oberstein found dead. **Investigation terminated.** After she has read all of it she goes to throw the journal back in the box when a card falls out. She picks it up. To find an email address and password.

"Sophia you coming? Your Uncle's got us a private jet." Dante asks. The door's wide open and so he walks in.

Sophia quickly packs everything away in to the box. "Yes." she says, feeling caught out. "Umm…sorry could you repeat what you said?"

"You've been really distant lately? I mean mentally. You are always sort of zoning out."

"Just thinking." she replies.

"The other day when we were in the temple you said that you didn't get attacked by the enchantment."

"Indeed I did say that." Sophia replies, trying not to swallow.

"You know that if you want to talk about…"

"I'm fine." Sophia replies.

"You never used to hide things from me." Dante says.

"Well I never used to have a dead mother." Sophia replies. "I…I have not hidden stuff from you because I'm doing it out of the sake of not telling you anything…Since mother died I've been forced to deal with the circumstances of it being murder by one of the most dangerous people on this earth and if I've hidden anything from you then it's because I don't want you to end up the same way. You and Zhalia are all that I have left."

She picks up her bag and her box.

"I lost her and it's…not fair! If I lost you or Zhalia I…You're the only two people who really care about me…except maybe the British Government but…that's only because I'm a problem to his brother…I wouldn't be able to cope anymore…I don't even know why _you _have put up with me for so long…"

"Because you're my little sister." Dante replied.

"And you're my big brother and that's why I am trying to keep you safe!"

"You can't keep me safe all the time." Dante replies. "You shouldn't."

"Says the one with the hero complex."

"You going to let your father know that you're leaving now?" Dante asks her, changing the subject.

"I doubt he cares." Sophia replies. "Let's go."

* * *

"I think that it was very nice of your Uncle getting us a private flight." Sophie says, haughtily while they're in flight.

"It's a sure cool plane! Plenty of access to soda!" Lok speaks up.

Zhalia and Dante share a smile.

"I'll be sure to tell him of your constant appreciation." Sophia replies, with false politeness.

"Well you're sure living the high life now." Dante comments. "Before I know it you'll have your own helicopter."

"Is it gang up on my connections day?" Sophia snaps.

"Ignore the boys and their toys." Zhalia says.

"Have you seen the latest blog update to your father's crime tale blog?" Sophie inquires.

"He doesn't have a crime blog. It's John that has that." Sophia replies.

"Perhaps maybe one day I could meet your father." Sophie asks, doing her best to be overly nice.

"I severely doubt it." Sophia replies.

* * *

"Home at last." Zhalia says with a sigh as they step in to the villa in Venice. With a sigh she sits down. It's been a tiring couple of days.

"Are you alright?" Dante asks her.

"Yes…I just can't stop thinking about that…back in the temple."

Dante nods. He understands because he can't either. "It was designed to send off anyone wanting to steal it. It's bound to have been truly upsetting."

He sits beside her and kisses her forehead. "It's over now; I promise. I promise I'll never ever leave you!"

"I know." Zhalia replies before pressing her lips against his.


	22. Chapter 22

Sophia paces up and down in her villa before finally deciding to log in to her mother's email account that had been on the card she found. That's when she finds a lot of emails to Drake Edwards with the subject of the Bruce Partington plans and Oberstein. It would just be like her he mother to have a separate email for when she's discussing a separate case. "Always so practical mother but always in such a complicated way. I miss you so much." she says, her voice breaking before she begins to read the emails.

**To: Drake Edwards**

**Subject: Hugo Oberstein**

**Edwards, I don't know if you can help me but I've come across a rather tricky opponent. Normally I would deal with this in my usual manner but I've discovered that he is an enemy to a friend of mine. It would put them in danger if I was to go through the usual channels of dealing with this. As a mother of a daughter the same age I can't stand by and let him continue to prevail in the world, and put her in danger. I may not be overly fond of this teenager but I do not wish her harm and I can't help but think: what if that was my daughter? If that was Sophia and she had no one out there I would be hoping for someone to help her! I understand that Hugo Oberstein has stolen from you before and any information regarding him that I've not already discovered would be great. **

**Yours Faithully**

**Irene Adler**

Sophia takes a deep breath before reading the reply from Drake Edwards.

**To: Irene Adler**

**Subject: Hugo Oberstein**

**Irene Adler. Well I'll be damned. Guess who sends their best wishes on to you. I wasn't going to reply with anything that I know on Oberstein because mostly he's like a ghost and I don't really know anything myself but I've got this kid nagging at me to help you. So I'll do my best.**

**Oberstein is a slippery bastard. Excuse my forwardness. He's a spy with spies. He's in to everything. Be it Titans, legendary artefacts, gold or just plain information to be stolen from the secret services. He's in both worlds and he's dangerous. He'll use any means to get what he wants. This teen you're talking about wouldn't happen to be Sophie Casterwill would it? If that be the case then I strongly agree with you keeping it well hidden from her. I'm surprised though that with her shenanigans she's not already attracted his attention. Good luck. Keep posted on how you're getting on with the case. Perhaps I can help.**

**Drake. **

Sophia shakes her head. "Well you ended up dead. Which means there's not much use you can be to me right now!" she speaks aloud. "And just what use is this fractal. What's it for?"

With that she decides to read more emails.

**To: Drake Edwards**

**Subject: Fractal Equation(Bruce Partington Plans)**

**Well you can tell Alex I said hello and that he better be going to college! On a more business matter I would like to inform you what I've just discovered. Oberstein has been killed and he's left behind a Fractal Equation. I believe he was leaving it behind for someone to solve but I got to it before then. Until this fractal is dealt with I'm still not going to talk to Sophie. I don't trust that Oberstein is just dead. Because as you so rightfully pointed out, Edwards: he's a slippery bastard. I am going to put all the information that I have in a storage locker until I have time to come back to it but right now, my daughter needs picked up from her piano lesson and I want to sit down and watch one of her favourite television programmes with her. Until then it's going to be quiet. Hopefully. Thank you for your help.**

**I. Adler**

**To: Lauren Jones**

**Subject: Fractal Equations**

**I was wondering if you could assist me. I've recently discovered an equation and I was wondering if you could help me in solving it. Below is the attached equation.**

**Yours Faithully **

**Irene Adler**

**To: Irene Adler**

**Subject: Fractal Equations**

**My team and I have spent a whole three days on this equation and it's by far the most challenging yet. I'm sorry Miss Adler but I think that this equation is unsolvable. A lot of false equations were made back in World War Two to avoid interception. I can't apologise more for not being of more help.**

**Yours Faithully**

**Lauren Jones**

"Could you have been any less helpful?!" Sophia asks aloud as she slams her fist on the desk. There's one last group of emails.

**To: Irene Adler**

**Subject: That equation**

**Hey, Irene. It's me. I'm sorry to bother you but I here you're having trouble with the equation that DE told me about and I would be more than willing to help you. I'm great with things like this and you know it! Besides you can trust me over a bunch of scholars any day! Please let me help you. It'll be bugging you for eternity if you don't!**

**Alex. **

"Oh so that's why you gave me your number! You knew I was going to come across the Fractal Equation! You've got such a hit for yourself it's unbelievable!"

**To: Alex Newman**

**Subject: The equation**

**Alex, dear I strongly suggest that you get back to studying! The last thing I'm going to do is put you in danger over this equation. The investigation has been terminated now anyway. There's no point. I think you're more worried about it than I am. Think how your mother would feel if I just let you solve an equation like that! What if Hugo Oberstein is still alive and he tries to kill you! As a mother I know how I'd feel about it.**

**Irene.**

**To: Irene Adler**

**Subject: Stop worrying!**

**Irene I have always saw you as a second mother. Believe me I understand where you're coming from. Please let me help you, though. Because I think of you as a mother; I hate to see you in such a predicament and at this moment in time, college is really, really boring. These equations may seem unsolvable because of risk of interception and stuff but they aren't really. There's a trick equation as always within the equation. Once you find that out, you get the right equipment, you build it and then you can be led to the U-boat it corresponds to. In today's day and age though we have them in our cell phones etc. Back then they were used in U-Boats, like radar. It's most likely a WWII you've got there. Can I help now? Or do I just sound like a geek?**

**Alex.**

**To: Alex Newman**

**Subject: Don't tell me what do young man!**

**Listen, Alex. Enough is enough. It's over and I already have another mission. I'll contact you after this if Sophie Casterwill is in too much threat. At the moment it seems Oberstein really is dead. But I congratulate you on your knowledge. Keep it up and I'm sorry you're not enjoying college but you leave and I will never let you help me out on a mission ever and you'll be stuck with Edwards the rest of your life. Same goes if you keep on pestering me and lay off the coffee. I can tell you've been drinking it just by reading your emails.**

**Irene. **

**To: Irene Adler**

**Subject: But I love my coffee**

**That's not a fair thing to ask. Coffee is my oxygen. Alright, I see your point about the equation. But if you do need my help; I'm right here. Mum! Have fun on your next mission.**

**Alex.**

Sophia swallows. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

* * *

"We could just go in through the window." Dellix says to Lane.

"We can't do that. We have to go to the door and knock." she replies as they make their way over to Sophia's villa. Lane chaps gently on the door.

"Is she even in the curtains are closed and the lights are off?" Dellix speaks.

The door opens and they look to see Sophia fold her arms. "What makes me think you're here because of a man named Oberstein and some fractal equation?" she asks.

"You know about it?" Lane asks.

"I discovered quite recently. Too coincidental. I don't believe in coincidences. Please come in." Sophia replies.

* * *

"There's not much on where the other pieces of the Scion are." Dante says.

"Perhaps we could try in Greece or Egypt. Like Sophia says." Lok speaks. "She seems to know more about it."

"Or perhaps we can consult the original stories of the legend in books." Sophie suggests. "That's what I would do! Not rely on some video game."

"But Sophia researched it because of the video game and used the books." Lok replies.

Sophie folds her arms.

"I guess we'll be making a trip to the library then under Atlantis." Zhalia pipes up.

"I'll give Sophia a call and see if she wants to help. She enjoys this sort of thing." Dante says.

"Do we have to consult her? It's not as if she's essential. She can't even cast a bolt-flare spell or summon her titan of her own accord! You saw what happened in Ghana and to be quite frank I don't trust her!"

"Why not?" Lok asks. "We've known her for a long time. Especially Dante and Zhalia"

"Why don't you share with the rest of the class what's bothering you Sophie?" Dante asks. "Perhaps we can eradicate the problem."

"Come on Dante. She claims to have been unaffected by the enchantment around the Scion but she doesn't help us when she sees that we're all suffering!? It's a little concerning; that's all. Her mother died; perhaps it's caused her to mentality deteriorate or what if she's working with this Moriarty…"

"I'm sorry Sophie but I must strongly disagree!" Dante says firmly. It's the first time there's actually a tone of harshness.

"Well fine then!" Sophie replies. "Let her find out the information on the Scion herself if you don't need me!"

She stands up.

"That' not what we said, Sophie!" Zhalia tells her.

The door opens to Dante's house and in comes Sophia. "Sorry I'm late for the meeting; Sherlock called. Looking for another pen."

She is suddenly aware she's walked in to something. "Is something the matter?" she asks.

"Nothing!" snaps Sophie.

"Sophia you tried to snap us out of our illusions in the temple didn't you?" Lok asks.

"Well…" Sophia starts. She swallows.

"You see what I mean! Why didn't you?" Sophie asks.

"Is this what this is about? The temple?!" Sophia questions.

"Kids." Dante pleads, standing up. "Let's not fight. We've got enough to worry about."

"The only one fighting is her!" Sophia defends. "But I'm sorry that you distrust me, Sophie. I'm very sorry. I don't blame you for distrusting me. But I assure you that I'm not one to stand by while my friends suffer! I don't care if it's hopeless; I'll do something!"

"Maybe we've all been a little to frustrated today. Perhaps we should start looking for the rest of the Scion tomorrow." Zhalia suggests.

"I agree." Lok speaks up. "I'm tired."

Sophie barges past Sophia and leaves, and Lok runs after her. "Hey Sophie; wait up!"

Sophia just shakes her head and turns to Dante and Zhalia. "Why were you really late in getting here?" Dante asks.

"So you don't trust me either?" Sophia asks.

"I think you're doing that thing where you're hiding stuff to protect us." Dante tells her.

"Come one Sophia…tell us." Zhalia speaks up, standing up.

"There's nothing to tell. I did try and help you! Believe me! But you were lost to the world." Sophia tells them. "I'm sorry."

"I know you did; Sophia." Dante tells her.

"Then why doesn't _she _believe me? Why doesn't Lok believe me?! Everyone thinks I've gone crazy or something since my mother died! It's not fair! I am okay! I'll see you tomorrow to research Atlantis."

She leaves and Dante sighs. Why does everything have to happen at once?

* * *

"We got the Fractal equation." Lane tells Lucas.

"And someone who can solve it." Dellix replies.

"Irene Adler was trying to protect your sister from Oberstein the whole time." Lane tells Lucas, handing him a hard copy of the emails.

"That was so kind of her." Lucas says.

"So what do we do?" Dellix asks.

"I will find Obsertein and we expose him to the authorities and hopefully stop him." Lucas replies.

"_We_ will find him." corrects Lane and Dellix nods.


	23. Chapter 23

It's difficult when there's diversity within the team. Sophie and Lok on one side, expecting something, and then Sophia on the other side expecting another. Dante and Zhalia stand in the middle having to break up all the fighting. But to their relief it's all stopped the next morning. In fact it's stopped too much that no one is speaking to each other. Lok and Sophie converse a little as the look through the books, and Sophie reads aloud information. But that's it. Sadly they are not getting anywhere.

After they have spent almost a whole five hours doing research they call it a day. "I hope we get another mission." they can hear Lok say. "Hey Sophie wait up!" He runs after his girlfriend and Zhalia shakes her head.

"He follows her like a loyal puppy." Zhalia comments to Dante and Sophia. "Bumps into things like one too."

"See you guys tomorrow." says the Adler girl, gloomily - it's the first sentence she's spoke all day and then she leaves.

"One of these days; I'm sure that nobody will have any problems." Dante says, with a sigh. He wants to be able to help. But how can he when the person he wants to help doesn't want any?

"Come on let's go home."

As they walk they are approached by two people. One of them hands Dante a brown envelope. "Give this to Miss Adler please."

Before Dante can ask them anything, they disappear. "You're going to open that aren't you?" Zhalia asks.

Dante opens and pulls out a gold invitation. "Well would you look at that. She's been invited to a Chateau in France. They are displaying various artefacts, including Atlantean treasure.

"So; what are you doing to do?" Zhalia asks.

"Give the invitation to her." Dante replies.

* * *

"That's weird." Sophia says when she opens the invitation. "I never spoke to anyone about Atlantis or The Scion. Not even my Uncle."

Dante frowns. "Are you sure? I assumed you that you knew about this."

"When you broke into my invitation?" Sophia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was worried." Dante tells her.

"Yeah. You're always worried. Maybe you should stop before you get grey hairs." Sophia replies.

Zhalia chuckles.

"I say I go. Find out what this is about." Sophia replies. "It's obvious it's targeted at me for a reason."

"What if it's a trap?" Dante asks.

"I'm well aware of that." Sophia replies. "But this is the only lead we've got. Do you want to be stuck in libraries for the rest of your life. The Scion vanished from history for a while! Besides...it tells me to bring Sherly."

"Your father? Why?" Zhalia asks.

"I don't know." Sophia replies. "Maybe that's what this is about. Someone trying to get me to bring Sherlock with me and the fact they claim to have Atlantean treasure is coincidence."

"But the odds on anyone having Atlantean treasure..." Dante says.

"I know." Sophia replies. "I really don't understand why everything has to be so confusing at the one time. Norton; Fractals; and now this?"

"Fractals?" questions Dante.

"Oh I took apart my apple iPhone and it took me hours to get it working again."

"Why did you take your phone apart?" Zhalia questions.

"Well because...I was bored." Sophia replies. "Look I think to save all the trouble I'll go to this on my own. Whatever it is; has to be an opportunity somewhere, right?"

"So you're going to walk into a trap if you think it'll save us time looking in the library?" Dante asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sophia replies.

"Then you're not going alone."

"Fine I'll give Sherly a ring."

"Maybe he'll talk sense in to you!" Dante replies.

"You know if it was Sophie wanting to do this then you wouldn't be so critical!" Sophia replies.

"Your mother wouldn't have..."

"I'm not my mother! That's the problem!" Sophia replies. "It should be her that's standing here right now. You'd have all three pieces!"

"If you listened to me you would have know I was going to say that your mother wouldn't have wanted me to let you go in there on your own. Is that what this is about? You think you're not good enough..."

"No. That's not what this about. I'm just trying to keep you all safe." Sophia replies.

"Sophia, you won't keep us safe if you keep things hidden that are dangerous to you." Zhalia replies.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. All I've done is cause you trouble and stress. I'm sorry. I'm going."

She storms out.

"I don't know what else to do." Dante replies. "Except call her Uncle."

* * *

Sophia's POV

I feel so annoyed with myself right now. I just took everything out on Dante. I didn't mean it. I just love how everyone assumes that I know everything that's going on. Why is it always me that has to handle the secrets? At least if I go to this thing I can maybe find something out. Or what if someone's trying to hurt Sherlock; then I'll be able to stop them. I grab my suitcase and throw some stuff in it. I feel like a child because all I want right now is my mother.

The door is knocked and I jump. I walk downstairs and answer it, to find Sherlock. How the hell did he get her so quickly? "I'm following a suspect and I expect they already gave you an invitation. Get your things." he says. So this is nothing to do with The Scion then.

"What suspect?"

"EDGAR STEINBER." Sherlock replies.

My eyes widen. I don't know why though. "Emm..."

"Look, I need your help right now. I trust you!" Sherlock tells me. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Where's John?" I ask him.

"John wouldn't fit my cover story. I'm sure whatever dull thing you're doing right now can wait...What's the matter?" I think I can actually see concern in his eyes. Do I tell him?

"I'll get my stuff." I reply.

"Burden." he calls me back. Burden? Oh it is him we're talking about. "Burden...This could be dangerous. Risky."

I can't help but feel sorry for him in a way. He's brilliant. I know he's a pain but before me right now; despite everything said about him by some people in the outside world; I can't help but see the most human man that I've ever met.

"Well whatever you've got to risk everything for. I'll risk everything for it too. Even my life." I promise him. He looks at me and I can tell he's stunned.

"I'm going to call Dante and let him know because he was worried about the invitation just turning up out of the blue and stuff."

"I'll call him if you want. He might not believe you." Sherlock replies.

I hand him my phone. "Thanks."

As soon as I get to my room, I feel like crying. Why did I have to be so admiring of that bastard down there? Why was I worried about him in that stupid temple?

* * *

Dante gets the phone call from Sherlock and shakes his head. "Well that's that matter cleared up." he tells Zhalia.

"Hmm...then it's hitting the library again tomorrow." Zhalia replies.

"I guess so."

* * *

"I have found something!" Sophie cries, joyfully the next day. She slams the book on the table in front of Dante. "I decided to have a look in my library where I found the tale of three siblings who created a powerful object. When the siblings parted ways, they each took a piece. The pieces represented, the past, present and future. When combined it brought the user extreme power but to combine the Scion once more then there has to be three people involved. They can do anything! Bring people back from the dead! Move from planets to planets. Control the world erase, and contribute. There's also a map."

Dante opens the page to find a map. "Well done, Sophie! We might be one step closer to finding something."

"As a Casterwill it's my duty to have access to a variety of resources." Sophie replies.

"Alright!" Lok says.


	24. Chapter 24

Sherlock sits on the plane next to Sophia who is staring absentmindedly out of the window. "What happened?" he asks, with a sigh.

"Nothing." Sophia replies. But that doesn't stop her flashing back to what really happened in the temple.

Sherlock puts his hand on her shoulder. He's not good at this sort of thing. He knows something is wrong but he doesn't know what and he doesn't know what else to do. "Whatever it is; don't let it bother you. Norton's been arrested on a better note."

"Oh." Sophia acknowledges. "He hired Moriarty didn't he?"

"I'm sorry; Burden." he tells her.

"That's not your fault. So don't apologise. I don't like it when you're nice. It makes me..."

"Suspicious?"

She doesn't reply.

* * *

When they get off the plane in Paris they meet a contact of Sherlock who escorts them to the Chateau which is hours away from the city.

"So." Sherlock says in the back of the car. "Are you ready to be my daughter?"

"I am your daughter you idiot."

"No you're not; you're my Burden." he replies with a smile. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"What made you decide to trust me?" she turns to him and asks. Sherlock turns to her and swallows.

"Because you could have given that file to anyone but you didn't. You gave it to me! Not to mention you've trusted me with things before that. You're magician...thing."

"Well it's hard not to trust someone who's so openly..."

"So openly what? Are you going to say an arse?"

"No. So openly brutally honest." she tells him. "You give it to people straight. Maybe that hurts people but at least with you we know what we're getting."

"Are you going tell me what happened now? You've been acting strange since you came back from that temple place you were at."

"In Peru? It's nothing. It's just..."

"Just what?" Sherlock asks.

"Magician stuff." Sophia replies. "Stuff that you won't be interested in."

"So this guy we're going to see. How is he a suspect?"

"Even I haven't been able to find extreme hard concrete proof but there was a break in to my flat. Left behind a message."

He takes a yellow origami out of his pocket in the shape of a flower. I did some searching and managed to find the store where the card came from. Narrowed it to two suspects. One of them died. Therefore it leaves me with him.

"Did he steal anything?"

"No." Sherlock replies.

"Then why are you after him?" Sophia asks.

"A few years ago I found this same type of yellow flower on the window ledge of the house of a murder victim. Same stationary."

"Wouldn't you have deleted something like that?" Sophia asks.

"I would have it weren't for the fact that later on the same day the husband of the murdered wife turned up on the train tracks with one in his hand. I'm trying to piece together my data, Burden."

"Why would he turn up now?" Sophia asks.

"Because...I get the feeling he's bored or something. And he wants to start playing this game again."

"You could be going into a trap. How did you this invitation?"

"Well I said you were doing an essay on archeology. And wanted to check it out. If he isn't the killer he won't' think twice about our aliases and if he is then he'll know we're lying."

"What's our aliases?"

"Your Sophia Adler. My daughter. I'm Godfrey Norton."

Sophia shoots him a look. "But you're nothing like him! He's cold, evil, foul and deceitful and you're...brilliant."

"I know I'm nothing like him!"

"Couldn't you be someone else? Like...Sherlock Adler. Or..."

"I'm not really Norton; so you don't have anything to worry about." Sherlock replies. "He won't hurt you! I've made sure of that."

"That was awfully good of you."

"Well one less thing for you to attention seek about."

Sophia sticks her tongue out at him and leans her head back before closing her eyes; eventually she falls asleep and her head falls onto Sherlock's shoulder. He draws her one simple glance before rolling his eyes. It takes hours before they are finally at their destination. Sherlock pays his contact/escort and then wakes Sophia up.

"Come on let's go." he barks. She doesn't even have enough time to wake up fully but he's dragging her out of the car with her stuff. They make their way through the front door with another escort.

"You'll be escorted to your room in a few moments." the escort said to Sherlock and Sophia.

"This is tedious." Sherlock says. "Where's my murderer."

Sophia looks around. "Tell me. Who was the man who was murdered on the tracks?"

"His name was Andrew West." Sherlock replies.

Sophia blinks. "I'm sorry; what?"

"Ah this must be Sophia Adler and Sherlock Holmes." a voice speaks.

Sherlock smiles. It's his murder. He's saw right through the alias. "I'm very interested in you Atlantean treasure." Sophia says to him.

"Why that of all things?" the man asks.

"Well it's from Atlantis. Such a claim is surely quite fascinating; is it not?" she replies, with a polite smile.

"Indeed. Please leave your things here. They'll be escorted to your suite. Come and have something to eat and then we'll see my collection."

"Aren't there other guests?" Sherlock asks.

"I am afraid none of the other one's could make it." he replies.

"That's unfortunate." Sophia replies.

"Why indeed it is. I very rarely get company." he replies; accidentally slipping into a bit of a German accent. Sophia looks at him and frowns in thought.

They sit down and Sherlock takes a sip of wine that is given to him. "So; Miss Adler. Why are you really so fascinated by Atlantean treasure? Is that just an occurrence like your recent interest in Fractals? Or your mother's."

Sophia swallows. "Oh forgive me Miss Adler. I've not fully introduce myself. I am Hugo Oberstein. I would very much like if I could have that Fractal equation that your mother stole from me and to be quite frank if she had not died so tragically then I would have been behind her death."

Sherlock goes to look at him with disdain in his eyes but he suddenly feels sick; and as if he can't breathe properly. "Poison." Sherlock says.

"Dad." Sophia says not bothering to be aware she's called him a title she's refused to call him since she's met him. "Dad."

She grabs his shoulder. "What have you done?" she asks, Oberstein.

"I have the antidote and you have my fractal equation. Let's make a trade."

Sophia's eyes widen.

"Hurry your father could die soon. He's absolutely speechless. Not the behaviour of Sherlock Holmes; usually."

Sophia suddenly freezes.


	25. Chapter 25

Sherlock feels like he's choking. He can see the threatening look in Oberstein's eyes. He doesn't like it. Sophia's caught in the middle. He knows he's got a couple of minutes if he's lucky. His life shouldn't be put in the hands of a sixteen year old girl who he knows has still not recovered from the death of her mother.

Sophia looks from Sherlock to Oberstein and swallows as she remembers what happened at the temple.

_Her torch had not been working. "Damn it." she complained aloud. Suddenly light illuminated the place. She turned around to see where it was coming from. It was Sherlock. "What are you doing, attention seeking?" he asked. Suddenly a gunshot went off and he fell to the ground. She ran over to him._

_"Sherlock! Sherlock!" she yelled as his crimson began to leak from his heart. Then she remembered that she spoke to him about a pen before she got there at the temple. It couldn't be Sherlock._

_"It's an illusion." she realised._

_That was when it broke._

"You slimey, slippery bastard! Let me see that you've actually got the antidote!" Sophia tells him through her teeth. She feels angry, and concerned; as if her heart is tearing in two. She hasn't felt that way since her mother's appendix burst when she was twelve.

Oberstein put it out on the table. "It's yours, Sophia if you give me that equation." He knows that she's struggling to cope with the situation and that she's panicking. It's too visible. She can't contain it.

Sophia removes a gun she was concealing under her jacket. She shoots Oberstein in the shoulder and makes her way over to him before squeezing his carotid artery to render him unconscious.

She grabs the antidote and makes her way over to Sherlock with haste. "Take this." she says quickly. He swallows it and Sophia covers her face with her hands. She's ready for crying. Sherlock slumps to the ground and Sophia kneels to check his pulse.

"You're going to be okay." she tells him as he himself loses consciousness.

* * *

"It's almost done." Lucas hears Alex Newman tell him in reference to the Fractal. Suddenly a phone goes off and Alex picks up his mobile.

"Hello." he answers. "Sophia Adler. Thanks for the referral...Fine I'll pass you over."

He hands the phone to Lucas. "Sophia Adler for you."

"Hello is something wrong?" Lucas asks. He listens. "Well thank you for telling me...Then do that...Thank you again, Sophia Adler."

"I should have known she wasn't phoing for a social call." Alex says when he takes the phone away from Lucas. "Is she okay?"

"I'm going to find Dellix and Lane. We're going to London soon."

"No problem." Alex replies.

* * *

Sophie sits on the plane next to Lok. "Well we're going to Greece so I hope you've brushed up on your Greek Mythology, Lok."

"I fell asleep when we were doing that too."

Dante and Zhalia exchange glances. "We'll be there in half an hour." Dante says to the team.

Sophie smiles as she looks forward to all the sightseeing that she can secretly do.

* * *

Sherlock awakes to find Sophia just a few feet away from him crying into her 's several soldiers in the house. One of them is making their way up to her. "Are you alright miss?" they ask, concerned but Sophia wants to be left alone.

"Leave her." Sherlock says assertively, forcing himself to stand up. He almost falls over. He staggers over to Sophia. "Burden what's wrong?"

She stands up immediately at the sound of his voice. "Nothing. Let's go. I spoke to Uncle Mycroft. He sent these soldiers and we're going to London." She freezes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine. Good." Sherlock replies.

"That's good." Sophia replies.

* * *

"Look at this old coliseum." Sophie says.

"Wow. I bet there was pretty hefty fights going on in this place." Lok comments.

"Look at that." Dante says pointing to the ground. "That's a dais and it looks like a puzzle. Hmm?"

Lok makes his way over to it and begins to move pieces around.

* * *

Lucas is standing at the London docks.

"She said to meet here." he says to Alex, Lane, and Dellix.

"Yes; I did." came Sophia's voice. They look up to see her. "Oberstein is dead. He didn't make in time for his medical help and just to be on the safe side he's being cremated as we we speak."

"What if he's a phoenix?" Alex asks, jokingly, before Lucas can speak.

"I doubt he'll be rising from the ashes. What's going on with this Fractal?" Sophia asks.

"It's meant to lead to a U-boat as Lane has already told you." Lucas replies, and Lane nods.

"It's picking up a signal somewhere in the North Atlantic ocean." Lane says.

"We should go then and get this over and done with." Sophia replies. "Then you can go and have a reunion with your sister. Newman can go and get his coffee and I can go and irritate people. I've spoken to my uncle...it shouldn't be hard to get the U-Boat dug up once we find it."

"It's not what you know it's who you know isn't it?" Alex asks.

"Why would your uncle be so willing to help?" Dellix asks.

"National importance I expect."

"Burden are you attention seeking?" a voice asks. Sophia sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys..." she apologise.

Sherlock approaches them all. "These are my...umm... friends." Sophia says.

"Isn't that a fractal?" Sherlock asks, Lucas who is now holding it. "It was Oberstein was on about. It why Andrew West died..."

"He was the descendant of someone who was on a sunken U-Boat." Sophia explains.

"Yes I know; Mycroft told me. I'm joining you all." Sherlock tells them.

Sophia sighs.

"I'm Lane." Lane speaks up extending her hand. Sherlock looks to Sophia who nods and Sherlock shakes Lane's hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." he says.

"This is Dellix." she says, pointing to Dellix who nods to Sherlock.

"Alex Newman." Alex introduces himself. "I knew your daughter's mother. Both of you have the same eyes..."

Sherlock looks at him with stern eyes before turning to Lucas. "Well. I say we all go and talk to Mycroft, get a boat and find this U-Boat." Sherlock says.

* * *

"Well that wasn't tricky at all." Lok says as the team drop through the entrance made by the opening of the dais.

"I wonder where this leads." Sophie says.

"Hopefully to the second part of the Scion." Zhalia speaks up. "Everyone be careful. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Not at all." Dante replies, before taking Zhalia's hand. He wants to keep her close. Especially after what happened in Peru. Zhalia shoots him a small smile and they continue walking on with the aid of bolt-flare.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wow; look at that." Lok says pointing to a big giant statue.

"That looks like Midas." Dante points out.

"Whatever he touched turned to gold." Sophie says, informatively.

"Wow, let's see if that's true." Lok replies, half jokingly before throwing a rock onto the statue's hand. It falls back down, only this time it's covered in gold.

"Wow; we could sell this stuff and make a fortune!" he says.

"I'm not sure that we should go near that statue." Zhalia says. "I doubt it distinguishes between humans and rocks."

"Not in the stories." Sophie comments. "I agree with Zhalia."

"As long as we avoid the hands, right?" Lok asks. "Oh look there's the door, let's move on!"

Sophie rolls her eyes and they follow onwards. They come across another room. "Wait." Dante says, to his team. He throws a rock onto the floor and spikes come through the floor tile.

"How did you know it was going to do that?" Lok asks.

"Well would you look at that, Dante Vale earns his reputation once again." Zhalia quips, flashing him a smile.

Sophie throws the rock on to part of the floor and nothing happens. "I think you've got to take a specific path."

"Well this looks interesting." Lok says. "How are we meant to figure out which path to take?"

"We could summon titans..." Sophie went to suggest.

Dante frowns. "I doubt that'll work. If the Scion really is here. It wants to test us. It's not going to just let us summon titans to get us across, besides Sophie...I don't know how to break this to you..."

"What?" Sophie asks.

"Look at the ceiling." Dante replies.

Everyone looks up to see several giant swords, hanging from the ceiling. "This reminds me of the God Damocles." Sophie says.

"He could have been a bit more inviting to his guests." Lok comments, before leaning against the wall. The wall swings open suddenly.

"Well would you look at that." Dante comments.

"Hey look at this!" Lok calls. They cast blot-flare and examine the secret room. On the wall is a plan of the room with the spikes, and swords.

"What are these symbols on the tiles?" asks Lok.

"Greek numerals...I bet it's telling us the order to go in." Sophie says.

"Well we have our path." Dante replies.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean I can't go with them?!" Sophia asks her uncle, sharply. Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Well we'll just have to go without you." he says, simply.

"I'm not saying you can't go." Mycroft tells her. "I'm saying I want you to see our psychologist for an evaluation before you do. It's quite simple and won't take more than half the day. You know it's going to take a while to get you all the equipment and transport that you need."

"I'm not crazy if that's what you think." Sophia replies. "Eccentric and a geek, yes. But I'm not crazy."

"You've suffered a lot of traumatic events over the past few you shot someone..."

"Self defense!" Sophia replies.

"There is no doubt about that." Mycroft replies. "Do the evaluation or you won't be going."

"Fine." Sophia replies.

"Speak to Anthea, she'll take you where you need to go." Mycroft replies.

Sherlock stands up to follow her but Mycroft stops him. "Stay here, Sherlock. I want a word."

Sherlock looks at Mycroft before sitting back down. "Yes?" he asks.

"You have to be careful." Mycroft tells him. "Are you aware of the effect you have on some people?"

Sherlock looks at him questioningly.

"Sherlock look at Sally Donovan. She calls you a freak. The effect there is that they severely hate you!" Mycroft clasps his hands. "Then look at John. John cares very much about you. John killed a cabbie for you. He almost got blown up in a swimming pool because of you. He'd do anything for you. There is Molly Hooper who is extremely in love with you and yet you refuse to see it and if you do your playing her."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"What I am trying to say Sherlock is that whether or not people start loving you platonically like a sibling or if they've actually fallen in love with you, when people don't hate you they have a way of being madly adoring of you; enough that they'll kill at the age of sixteen! What I'm trying to tell you is that there's a mentally affected teenager who adores you and you need to be careful Sherlock because if she's willing to kill for you then what else is she capable of doing for you?"

Sherlock stands up.

"I'm going to watch her evaluation. Are you coming with me?" Mycroft asks.

* * *

As soon as Dante and his team get to the other side of the room, the swords from the ceiling fall down and block their path.

"Nowhere else to go but forward." Zhalia says.

"I wonder what they'll throw at us this time." Lok says.

"Hopefully nothing sharp." Sophie replies.

"Look at that; a set of stairs!" points out Lok.

They begin to climb them. "I hope they don't go on forever." says the male teen. "Let's use hyperstride."

He tries to cast it but it won't work. "What?" he tries again.

"I think it's the Scion." Dante says.

"Great! We're helpless, now." Sophie comments.

"We just have to keep going on." Zhalia replies.

* * *

Sophia sits with her arms folded as she waits on psychologist coming into the room. When he does he sits in front of her and sits a case on the table.

"Hello, there Sophia. I'm Dr Patrick. Today we're going to start this evaluation with some word associations. For instance I might say pencil and you might say..."

"Paper." Sophia says.

"Friend." he asks.

"Negative." she replies.

"People."

"Liars." she says, without even thinking.

"Time."

"Lord." she says.

"Doctor."

"Blogger." she replies, thinking of John.

"Mother."

She pauses for a moment. "Brilliant."

"Father."

"Cheekbones."

"Table."

"Autopsy."

"Magic."

"Potter."

"Moriarty."

"Target."

"Moran."

"Target."

"Norton."

She looks at him and swallows. "Norton." repeats Dr. Patrick.

"Arrested." she replies eventually.

"Loyal."

"Two."

"Sherlock."

"Brilliant."

"Irene."

"Brilliant."

"Dante."

"Brother."

"Zhalia."

"Sister."

"Sophie."

"Bitch."

"Bullet."

"Smile."

"Paint."

"Banker."

"River."

"Song."

"Kill."

"Justice."

"OK, Sophia that's enough. I'm going to show you some cards and I want you to tell me what you see."

He holds up the first one. "Canine." she tells him.

* * *

The team make it to a door after climbing over a dozen flights of stairs. When they make their through the doorway to take a break the floor crumbles away and they all fall before landing in water.

"That was lucky!" Lok says.

When they get out, they look on to a large door. "Wow!" Sophie says.

"Proceed with caution." Zhalia tells them.

The door suddenly opens on its own and they make their way inside the room to find the next Scion piece.

Dante takes Zhalia's hand. None of them want a repeat of what happened in Peru. Zhalia picks up the Scion piece and suddenly the ceiling begins to crumble and the ground begins to shake.

* * *

"Now Sophia. I want to question a few of the words you chose."

Sophia sighs.

"When I said friend; you said negative. Why?" he asks. "Don't you have friends?"

"No." Sophia replies.

"Dante and Zhalia."

"They are my brother and sister. Dante was there for me since I was very young."

"I said loyal and you said two. Did you mean the number two?"

"Yes."

"Why the number two?"

"Because. I thought of two loyal people. John and Dante."

"I said bullet and you said smile."

"There's a smiley in Baker Street with bullet holes for eyes." Sophia replies. "That was the first thing I thought of."

"River. You said song."

"Dr River Song. Archaeologist. From Doctor Who."

"Let's talk now, Sophia."

"What about?" she asks.

"Let's start off with death of your mother. How did that make you feel?"

"How would it make you feel if you lost your mother so meaninglessly." Sophia replies.

"You suddenly became aware that you had a father after all these years. How did that make you feel?"

"How does one feel when they discover that there's some other person on the earth who despises you?"

"You were going to move to Italy and go to school there. It must have been quite difficult to think about giving up your home here."

"Would you have wanted to just pack up and move like that?" Sophia asks.

* * *

"We made it out of here." Lok says breathlessly.

"With the second piece!" Sophie says, cheerfully.

"Let's get back home and report in." Zhalia says.

They all nod and make their way to the airport and to their private plane.

* * *

"Describe your mother to me Sophia." speaks the Dr.

"Well. She was so beautiful. She was so kind. She loved everyone. She treated everyone with respect. She always knew what she wanted. She had a wonderful voice. She was fantastic."

"What about Norton? Your mother married him when you were very young."

"Norton was an opportunist and earned his wealth two months after my mother married him. But he became aggressive." Sophia swallows. "It ended in divorce and I didn't have to see the bastard after that."

"Would you say he was frightening?" he asks.

Sophia swallows. "Next question."

* * *

"It's funny how we weren't stopped by any organisation members." Zhalia says to everyone.

"Maybe now that DeFoe's gone they're not pursuing it anymore." Lok replies.

"Hmm...I wouldn't be too sure." Dante replies. "They're probably waiting until we think they're not going to bother and then they'll surprise like the usually do."

Zhalia agrees with him. "I don't trust any of them."

* * *

"Let's talk about Dante again."

"Dante's a professional in everything he does." Sophia tells him. "He is liked by almost everyone and he is practically my brother. He has a beautiful girlfriend, Zhalia and she's my practically my sister and I'm really beginning to wonder when he's going to marry her." Sophia rambles. Mycroft who is watching in the other room with Sherlock is beginning to wonder if she's doing it on purpose or not.

"What about John Watson?" asks the Dr.

"John I think is very sweet and is extremely loyal to my father. John was an army doctor and he's very sweet as I said before and I enjoy emailing him. He's funny; kind and I trust him."

"You don't trust easily." the Dr comments.

"No I don't but Sherlock Holmes trusts him and I trust Sherlock Holmes."

"Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran were labelled targets by you."

"I think the fact that I want to kill them is enough to explain." Sophia tells him.

"Why do you want to kill them?"

"If someone posed a threat to the people you care about...if someone was behind the death of the your mother who you loved very much...wouldn't you go out of your way to stop them?"

"Do they pose a threat to your father?" asks, the Dr.

"Well I highly doubt that they don't! Considering that Moriarty strapped a bomb to his best friend and lured him to a swimming pool."

"So is he one of the reason that you feel the need to pursue Moriarty?"

"Say that your father or mother was being played so viciously, so evilly by someone like that. Wouldn't you go out of your way to make sure that they were okay? That you brother and sister were okay? It's not just me as a person sitting here that would do that...I just can't imagine anyone out there who wouldn't even think about dying to protect the people they care about."

"Are you saying that you would die protecting, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon and your father?"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't do that for your family, Dr Patrick?" asks Sophia.

"Tell me about school. How do you find that?" he asks.

"School is a means of which I go and do pointless work which I already know how to do just so I get a chance to sit in a hall to prove to an examiner that I write the correct answers to simple questions on paper."

"That's the academic side. How do you get along with your peers?"

"I try to avoid everyone. I prefer being on my own."

"So no."

"Mostly because I don't want to. Not because I'm incapable."

"You think that I think you're incapable?"

"Do you think that I think that you think I'm incapable?"

"That'll be all, Sophia." the Dr replies. "You may go now."

Sophia gets up and leaves.

* * *

Two Days Later

"Now we're back to square one." Lok complains in regards to their one missing piece of the Scion.

"We'll find something surely in these books I got from my library." Sophie says.

Dante's phone rings suddenly. "Hello." he answers. He listens to the voice at the other end. "Sophia! Are you alright?"

Sophie rolls her eyes. "Unbelievable. Just when we thought..." she starts.

"Well. Yes we'll come." Dante replies. He ends the call and turns to Sophie. "Sophie would you consider going to London. Sophia says someone wants to see you."

"See me? But who?" asks, Sophie.

"Sophia never said but she says someone concerned with the Casterwills." Dante replies.

"Well I guess we'll have to go then." Lok says.

"OK. We'll go to London. But I'm staying in a hotel and not at that house, that we commandeer from, her!". Sophie replies.


	27. Chapter 27

Sophia's POV

I stand in the warehouse, where the U-Boat submarine is being held. Currently a bunch of experts are getting it opened up for entrance. I believe Lucas is going to let Sophie share the Casterwill contents inside; and I'm going to apologise to Dante for being such a bitch.

"Hey." a voice greets me. American accent. I turn around to see Alex Newman wearing his usual smile and I can't help but smile back, although it's because I can't help but be amused by the fact that he's carrying two cups of coffee. Does he really love it that much? He holds out one of them and I realise he's offering it to me.

"Brought you one." he says, before handing me the paper cup.

"That's nice of you." I reply, staring at the contents of the cup. It really is actually nice of him. Usually I'm someone who is just there and no one actually notices me.

"I've not poisoned it if that's what you're wondering." he replies. I don't think I'm going to be too sure about that but I sip it anyway. "Thank you."

There's silence. "Don't you have college?" I asks him with a raised eyebrow to break it.

"Vacation time." he replies.

"Oh." I just nod.

"They're on their way here." Lane announces, suddenly stepping in the warehouse.

"Well here comes, Miss Happy." I mutter.

I look over to Lucas who stops talking to Dellix. I think I'm the only one here who knows that Sophie is not going to be too pleased to the point she's going to throw a hissy fit.

"Is that a U-Boat?" questions Sophie as soon as she steps into the warehouse, Dante, Zhalia and Lok all following behind her. I bite my lip and take in a deep breath. This is going to be interesting. I think I'll stay at Baker Street for the rest of the holidays to give her time to calm down.

"Aren't you going to explain who Lucas is?" Lane asks me. "It'll be easier for everyone if it comes from you."

"OK." I reply. I can totally hear the sound of my own hesitance.

"Sophie." I speak. "Thank you for coming at such short notice. Inside this U-Boat is Casterwill treasure and stuff."

"What? Really?" she asks.

"You see...I know this because when my mother was searching for an amulet it was stolen from her by a Hugo Oberstein. Hugo Oberstein was the one who was behind the arson attack on your home. I'm sorry about that by the way. My mother couldn't say because if he knew you were alive then he'd go after you and in the shadows who was also following Oberstein was Lucas Casterwill your brother. Eventually our information coincided and we found this. Oh and umm..."

"What?!" Sophie asks in her all high and mighty manner.

"Well you see...what I'm trying to say Sophie is that I'm really really sorry but I've had to keep a secret from you and I know it's easy for me to say because I've not the one who has had to be...the last of the Casterwills and carry on a great weight...But I met your brother in Ghana."

"I had to go into hiding Sophie." explains Lucas, stepping forward. I feel so sorry for this guy.

She looks at him and you can so tell she's being judgemental and about to blow a gasket. I look over to Dante and he's looking at me questioningly, wondering why I didn't tell him probably and all I can do is shrug.

"So what you're saying is that you've been alive all this time when I thought that you were dead and you...you never thought about getting in touch?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" she asks, not forgetting to yell out the last part. Come on Sophie! He was protecting you! You wouldn't have lasted a week if he hadn't gone into hiding you ungrateful simpleton!

"I had no choice. Oberstein would have found you and hurt you. I wanted you to grow up safe, without having to be subject to hiding away all your life." Lucas replies, the poor guy trying to do his best. I'll shout at her if she doesn't so much as say she kind of understands. After all I had to suffer several lectures of how I was treating my father the wrong way! She wouldn't act like that if she had parents. Brother is kind of same thing right? Or do Casterwills automatically have the right to bend the rules?

"Please, Sophie." Lucas pleads.

"I'm still the last to know! It's extremely...outrageous! I thought I lost all my family in that fire!" Sophie says. "And just why on earth is it suddenly okay to make yourself known to me? Have you suddenly realised that I'm capable of handling such a secret? Why now?"

"Oberstein is no longer a threat to your safety." Lucas replies.

"Who said he was threat to my safety before?" asks Sophie.

"Oh I'm sure you could really have battled a man with several contacts and armed men when you were like what? Nine at the most?" I snap. It came out before I could stop myself. Her hypocrisy just angers me so badly.

"And you never thought to tell me?! And weren't you meant to be going on some investigation with your father?" asks Sophie.

"Excuse me I did. It let me to Oberstein. He was investigating him too. Then we came back to London and met up and then we all went to get this together." I gesture to the U-Boat. "I'm sorry that you feel as though you've been put in the dark but Sophie listen...that's your brother! You're no longer the last Casterwill...or is that maybe just your problem? That you're not going to have the stigma? That you won't be held with so much importance as you were before?"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing?" she asks me.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a stuck up, ungrateful, spoiled little princess acting like she's suffered! Have you really suffered? All of us have suffered at one point. But Lucas here has suffered the most and you're treating him like..."

"At least I don't lie to the only friends I'm ever going to have." she replies to me.

"Who said you were my friend?" I reply. "Enjoy opening up your submarine, Sophie. Maybe you can take it and go to the bottom of the ocean with it. In fact no you don't...I'll go drown myself so I don't have to listen to you anymore. To be quite fair as well to your brother...I kind of thought all Casterwill's were stuck up prats but umm...it's amazing how you think you know a group of people."

I storm away out of the warehouse. Perhaps I'm a little out of order but someone had to tell her. I do feel sorry for her, don't get me wrong. She has been kept in the dark. I would feel the same but if my long lost relative was willing to be kind to me and be part of my life then I wouldn't act so horribly towards. That just perturbs me and the fact that my mother wanted to keep her safe as well. I also don't need her to tell me how lacking I am in the friends department either.

So while she is in there, telling her brother how horrible he is for doing everything he could to protect her I'm going to to search through Oberstein's collection of Atlantean curiosities. It could prove useful. Then when I get the Scion I'm going to send Sophie Casterwill to Atlantis to never, ever come back.

As soon as I get to Anthea's desk to collect them she looks at me with an expression that I know isn't a good sign. "Sophia...there's been a break in. They took the maps, the curiosities, everything that had something to do with Atlantis from our storage facility."

"Do you know was behind it?"

"I honestly don't know Sophia. Neither does your Uncle and your father is investigating it right now. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine...because my dad will find out. I'll just go and..."

"Wait. Your Uncle told me to tell you that Dr Patrick wants to see you on a regular basis when you start back up at school."

"Oh does he?" I ask, a little irritated. Like I really need this!

* * *

Third Person POV

Sophie looks at the entrance to the U-boat. "I suppose what's done is done. It can't be helped now." she says. The hatch is lifted up.

"You should go first." Lucas tells her.

"According to Casterwill legend, it's meant to have treasure and amulets." Lane tells, Sophie.

"Woah. Treasure Sophie! That's gotta be cool." Lok tells her.

"Yeah." agrees, Sophie absentmindedly.

She climbs down and uses bolt-flare to see. She puts a hand to her mouth. The interior is intact. There's photos hanging on the walls, and priceless paintings. She makes her way into a room to find all sorts of rubies, sapphires and pearls.

"And all of it is Casterwill?" asks Sophie, turning to face Lucas.

"Yes." Lucas tells her.

"It's wonderful!" she replies in awe.


	28. Chapter 28

Sophia turns the television on in Baker Street and decides to watch one of her tv-programmes. She told Sherlock to talk to Dante about the break in at the diplomatic offices. She doesn't feel like meeting up with any team with Sophie in it.

"What are you watching?" Sherlock asks her as soon as she walks in the door.

"Doctor Who." she replies, before yawning.

"John watches that sometimes. Isn't that the one when that blue box comes to life as a human?" he asks.

"Yes." Sophia replies not bothering to correct him that it's the central matrix of the blue box that is put into a human body.

"Of all the things that she has to say she says 'Hello Doctor..." Sherlock starts.

Before Sherlock can finish Sophia finishes for him. "Hello; hello Doctor, it's so very very nice to meet you."

"Why that of all things. Shouldn't she have..."

"It was her way of saying that she loves him." replies Sophia before turning the tv off and putting the dvd away.

"Sentiment. Might have known." Sherlock comments.

"Yeah." Sophia replies.

"Your brother wants to talk to you." Sherlock tells her. "He's at your old house."

* * *

Sophia makes her way inside, to find that Dante, Sophie, Zhalia and Lok inside. "Hello." she says, swallowing.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't lie to me..." Sophie starts.

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you...if you want to get specific." she interjects.

"Anyway. I've decided that I'll forgive you." she tells Sophia.

"Oh well I'm so glad, Sophie because my life wouldn't have been complete without your forgiveness for something that I have nothing to be guilty about."

"You know you're being really mean, Sophia." Lok tells her.

"Lok, stay out of it. You might fall asleep." Sophia replies. "Anyway, my father says that I'm needed here."

"It's not that we need you." Sophie replies. "Dante just thinks you have potential and since your mother is so brilliant, he feels like he has to take you on missions."

"That's not true." Dante whispers. "Just rise above it."

"Fine." Sophia mouths. She puts on her best sincerity act and talks to Sophie. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I just thought I was helping save your life and all."

"Well I don't need the help of someone who can't even cast bolt-flare." Sophie retorts.

Sophia closes her eyes and imagines casting bolt-flare on Sophie, to try and make a mental way of lashing out. That's when everyone gasps and Sophia opens her eyes to see she's holding the light in her hand.

"Hmm?" she questions aloud.

"You never even said anything!" Sophie says, criticizingly.

Sophia shrugs and it goes out. "How did you do that?" Zhalia asks.

"I really don't know." Sophia replies, honestly. "Sophie's right. Don't you guys have to say something to cast the spell?"

"Do you see what I mean?" Sophie asks, standing up and looking to Dante. "What use is she on her team if she can't control her spells?"

"Why can't everyone just get along?" Dante asks.

"Because she's clearly unstable!" Sophie replies as though her answer is extremely obvious.

"If I'm really that unstable why are you doing everything in your power to piss me off?" Sophia inquires.

"Guys." Lok says, pushing in between Sophia and Sophie. "Why don't you both apologise at the one time."

"I haven't done anything!" Sophie snaps.

"Look I didn't come here to have to bite my tongue." Sophia replies. "So...when you've decided whether or not that you actually forgive me for something I did no wrong in then let me know by email. Have fun with your hissy fit."

Sophia's mobile suddenly rings. "Hello...I'll tell him. Thanks, Uncle Mycroft."

"What is it?" asks Dante.

"An anonymous tip was placed in by an email to my uncle. This stuff that was stolen was anonymously donated to a museum in Ireland. They won't hand over the stuff but one of the workers in the museum, Scarlett Byrne found out it was for Huntik Foundation when Uncle Mycroft mentioned you and Zhalia...She's going to get you guys an hour or two with the stuff. Maybe that'll be enough. She said to meet you all at Lok's house. Then you can all go in to the city together"

"Alright. Scarlett used to babysit me." Lok explains.

"There you go." Dante replies. He puts a hand on his younger sister's shoulder. "You going to join us, Soph?"

"Of course, I will." she replies with a sigh. She doesn't want to let Dante down.

Sophie sighs. She doesn't want Sophia to come along.

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you guys. I would love to assist you all in finding the Scion." Alex Newman asks, Dante at the airport.

"Well..." Dante begins.

"I think he should." Sophie says, folding her arms. "I mean he helped my brother with the Fractal. So maybe he can help us find the Scion." Poor Lucas who was now considered Sophie's brother because of all the Casterwill treasure he discovered in the U-Boat was with Dellix and Lane discussing what they were going to do with everything.

"Well thank you for having faith in me." Alex tells her.

"Lok?" Dante asks.

"I don't know." Lok replies. He doesn't like having to make decisions like that.

Sophie looks at him. "I mean..." he laughs nervously. "Sure, why not?"

"I'd love to see if Irene managed to get passed the gibberish Edward taught you." Zhalia says.

"Sophia?" asks Dante.

She smiles and turns around to face Alex. "Do you think you can survive the trip to Ireland without your coffee?"

"Do you think you can survive the trip without your wi-fi?" he retorts.

"Touche." Sophia replies.

* * *

"So what are you studying at college?" Sophie asks, Alex.

"This and that." Alex replies. "Computing mostly."

"M.I.T?" Sophia interjects.

"Yes. I didn't tell you that." Alex replies.

"Your love for coffee told me that. You said that there was a Starbucks a mere half mile from your university. That narrowed it down to only a few but the other few don't teach computing." Sophia replies.

"I might study law or study medicine. I'm not quite sure yet." Sophie says.

"Hmm?" Alex asks turning around to face her. "Oh; well you should follow your dreams."

"Lok what are you wanting to do when you leave, school?" Sophia asks.

"I want to be like my dad and Dante." he replies. "I might study geography for a bit."

"If you can stay awake!" Sophie tells him bitterly.

"Kids. Play nice." Dante tells them.

"Not long until we get to Ireland now." Zhalia speaks up.

"I can't wait to see Scarlett again." Lok replies as he opens up the drinks refrigerator and pulls out a can of juice.

"Were you close?" Sophia asks.

"Well..." Lok starts, and everyone is sure that he has become a bit embarrassed.

Zhalia chuckles. "That's cute, Lok. You had a crush."

Cherit laughs as well. He's not been able to get out recently what with all the city exploring going on.

"Well you didn't tell us that Lok." he says.

Sophie huff and folds her arms and Sophia just rolls her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Lok opens the door to the cottage that he is staying in and everyone makes their way inside. "Lok. It's so good to see you." his mother, Sandra greets him, with a hug.

"Is Scarlet here yet?" Lok asks, curiously. Sophie's eyes widen. It's the first question he asks.

"Not yet. You all must sit down." Sandra tells them. "I'll get you all something to eat."

"Thank you." Cherit, is the first to comment on the food.

They all sit down and Sophia decides to sit on the floor so that everyone else can get a seat. Alex sits next to her. "It's comfortable here." he comments. She looks at him questioningly.

"So you're looking for the notorious Scion from Atlantis?" Sandra asks.

"That's right!" Lok confirms.

"We found the first one in Peru and the second one in Greece." Sophie adds. "We're currently in search for third one and Sophia here thinks that the museum in the city might be able to hold some answers. So Lok's friend Scarlet might be of help."

"Oh I see." Sandra replies.

"Thank you very much for letting us stop by here once again." Dante thanks her.

"Oh it's not a problem." replies Sandra explains.

"Where's Cathy?" Lok asks.

Sandra turns around to look at Lok. "She and a friend are away for a camping trip."

"Shame I missed her." Lok says gloomily.

"I'm sure you'll see her again." Zhalia replies.

"You never know what could happen in this line of work." Dante says.

* * *

After everyone has eaten something they all listen to stories about Lok as a boy. Sophia doesn't feeling like listening and quietly takes her phone out of her pocket to find a text message.

I am watching your Doctor Who boxsets; hope you don't mind but I'm but I'm bored. It's not as tedious as I first thought. SH

Sophia frowns and text him back.

Well maybe after that you should watch Whitechapel; it'll be more your thing. Interesting cases. SA

There's a knock at the door and everyone's head shoots up. "I'll get it!" Lok says. "That'll be Scarlet."

Isn't Whitechapel a place here in London? SH

It's also a tv programme. I have to go now. SA

"Scarlet!" Lok greets as soon as he opens the door. "It's good to see you again."

He invites her in and she turns to look at everyone. "Look at all you friends! I hear you all interested in Atlantis." Scarlet comments. Sophie huffs.

* * *

Everyone in the museum crowds around a table. "There are several maps very much alike." Scarlet says to them. "We're trying to determine if any of these four are real maps for Egypt..."

"These three are fakes." Alex says.

Dante frowns. "How can you tell you?" he asks.

"These ones were done several months ago." Alex says. "The paint is roughly nineteenth century if you're lucky but the cloth with the map on it isn't. It's had chemicals added to make it look more realistic. You can still vaguely smell it. Cloth is a synthetic fibre. They didn't have those back in the day."

"That's amazing." Scarlett tells him.

"Anyone who paid attention to my art teacher would have known that." he replies modestly.

Sophia rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Or perhaps the very fact that North East and North West are the wrong way around on the compass in the corner gave that away." Dante says.

"You two are such professionals." Scarlett tells them.

Sophia coughs as Scarlett rubs Alex's shoulder. "Can you tell us anything about how these were donated?" Sophia asks.

"No. I'm afraid they were here with a note." Scarlett replies.

"Then I should very much like to see. For the sake of national importance. These people broke in to a military storage facility therefore there's an issue that must be addressed."

"You take your Uncle's duties seriously don't you?" Scarlett asks.

"Oh no. I just want to get the job done." Sophia replies.

Zhalia nods in agreement. "I agree with Sophia. Perhaps you should help us there Scarlett."

Sophia looks at Sophie and frowns. "Is this because Scarlett has been flirting with Lok as well before we even got here? I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

"I'll see if I can find it but it'll be locked away. As is the rest of the claimed Atlantean curiosities." Scarlett replies.

Suddenly all the lights go off. "Powercut?" questions Zhalia.

Everyone casts bolt-flare except Sophia. "I thought you could do it now." Lok says to her.

"Clearly I can't." replies Sophia, absentmindedly as she stares around. "Is there an emergency power supply."

"There should be." Scarlett replies. "But for some reason it's not turned on. The only way it would do that is if someone turned it off."

"Where is the power supply?" Dante asks.

"In the basement." she replies.

Sophia's phone rings.

"Do you take that thing wherever you go?" Sophie asks.

Sophia doesn't answer but takes the call instead. "Hello?" she answers.

"Where's this Whitechapel boxset? Can't find it." Sherlock replies.

"Now's not a good time." she hisses. Suddenly there's gunfire.

"Is that gunfire."

"Got to go." Sophia replies.

She ends the call.

"What was that?" Sophie asks.

"Gunshots." Sophia tells her.

"What have you brought with you to my museum?" Scarlett asks, Sophia.

"Are you the curator?"

"No." Scarlett replies.

"Then it's not your museum." Zhalia says before Sophia can. Sophia shoots her sister a smile.

"Look outside!" Lok says.

Outside is several trucks, and mercenaries are pouring out. "What's this about?" asks Scarlett.

There's a moment of silence.

"I think that we've been lured her into a trap." Sophia replies, finally moving up to the window.

The doors to the room are in burst open and in steps four mercenaries, accompanying none other than Sebastian Moran. "You're so easy to lure into traps, Sophia." Moran says.

"That a message from your owner...I mean boss." retorts Sophia.

"Kill all of them, except her." Sebastian says.

"What does he want?" Sophia asks, stepping in front of Dante.

"A word with you. He says he's bored. He knows your father's bored."

"So he decided to lure me here? His home country?..." She pauses and then smiles. "He wouldn't be getting sentimental would he?"

"Sophia, step out of the way." Dante says.

"No." Sophia replies. "I'm keeping you alive. He's not going to hurt me because then that wouldn't be fun for Moriarty..." Sophia suddenly gets an idea.

She removes the gun her Uncle had confiscated from her which she stole back and makes it face her. "Hurt them and I'll shoot myself."

"Would you really do that?" Sophie asks. "Are you crazy?!"

"Sophia don't!" Lok says.

"Sophia please let the gun go." Dante pleads with her.

"Would you really do that for them?" asks, Moran.

"Your boss wouldn't have to ask that." Sophia replies.

"Stand down." Moran orders his men. "Don't think that you are getting out of this."

"I don't think that it would." Sophia replies. "I would be insulted if it did. Send two of your men away; it makes for too much stupid in the room."

Moran nods and two of his men leave. "Now what? Anymore demands, Sophia."

"Let my friends go." Sophia replies.

"Fine but I've been instructed not to let them take any of the maps."

"Ouch. I'm sure they'll live without them." Sophia replies.

"Sophia what are you doing?" Dante asks.

"I am sort of going to go with Moran. We'll have a nice chat with Moriarty and I'll be back in time to see how my father got on with Whitechapel."

"You're crazy!" Sophie says. "But I suppose I should thank you for saving our lives."

"It's alright you didn't do it the last time." Sophia replies. She walks up to Alex and pats his shoulder. "Enjoy your coffee."

Alex nods and smiles. "I will." he replies.

She hugs him and then walks over to Moran. "I'm looking forward to dying." Sophia tells him. Moran rolls his eyes and grabs the maps.

When Moran's gone, Alex pulls Sophia's phone out of his pocket. "She slipped this into my pocket. Well would you look at that. The maps. She took photos!"

"How did you know her passcode?" Zhalia asks.

"She said enjoy your coffee. Password was Caffeine." Alex replies.

"Well done, Alex." Scarlett says.

"I would accept it but Sophia gave me the answer." Alex replies.

"So we're one step closer to getting the last part of the Scion or a clue about it." Lok says.

"But we've lost Sophia." Sophie tells him. "Her intentions are honourable. But I suppose it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do."

"That's Sophia for you." Zhalia replies.

"We'll phone her uncle to let him know what's happened. Why doesn't she ever listen to me?" Dante asks.


	30. Chapter 30

Sherlock sits in Mycroft's office. Dante is in the other chair. Both of them are silent while Mycroft is on the phone. "Thank you." Mycroft says. He looks over to Sherlock. "I'm sorry but nothing."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Sherlock asks. "Do I look concerned? It's her own fault, for going out attention seeking. Burden."

Mycroft doesn't even blink. He's used to Sherlock's behaviour by now. "I suggest, Mr Vale that if you have what you need to continue with your mission."

Dante shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's not happening, Mr Holmes." he tells him.

"I'll keep you both informed." Mycroft tells them.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Zhalia asks, Dante as soon he steps into the living room, at Irene's old house.

"I'm alright." Dante replies.

There's a knock at the door and Dante opens it to see Lucas, Lane and Dellix. "We heard about Sophia, from Sophie and we were wondering if we could help." Lane asks.

"She did save my sister's life in the process, again." Lucas tells Dante.

"Well come in. We still don't know where she is." Dante tells them.

Lucas walks up to Sophie. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt." he tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes well..." Sophie replies. "I think we should be trying to find out what this map is. Sophia obviously took the photos of the maps because she wanted us to find the next part of the Scion."

"We can find out where to go but we're not going there without Sophia." Dante tells Sophie firmly.

"I still think it'll keep us busy." Lok speaks. "I mean what can we do to help Sophia. We can do this though."

"Lok's right!" Sophie agrees. "We don't even know where she is. She just vanishes from the museum!"

"What does Moriarty want her for?" Zhalia asks. "That's what is worrying me."

"He kidnapped her once before, on the boat. That was to see if she was a seeker." Dante says.

"That was the last time I was here." Alex replies.

"You've not had coffee in a while. Are you okay?" Zhalia asks.

"What? Oh...I don't feel like coffee." he replies.

"By the way. We're going to need the fractal back." Lane says to Alex.

"I gave it to Sophia to give to you." Alex tells her.

"Sophia's got it?" Dante asks. "You sure she never gave it back to you?"

"No." Dellix says.

"She probably forgot; it happens." Lane replies.

"If she's still got it on her then we might be able to find her." Zhalia says.

"We'd need to get to the submarine." Dellix says.

"Let's go then." Lucas replies.

* * *

"You called me to come here." Sherlock says to them all when he meets them in the warehouse. John is with him and ready to punch him.

"We think we might be able to find Sophia. She still has the fractal that corresponds with this submarine. Just like you can use the fractal to find the submarine...you can use the submarine to find the fractal." Lucas explains.

"Which will probably lead everyone into danger and end up in Burden killing herself." Sherlock replies. "I extremely doubt this plan."

"Sherlock." John snarled, drawing him a look. "John Watson." He extends his hand and shakes Lucas', then Lane's and Dellix's.

"So this is a U-Boat." John says looking at it. "Nice. Very nice."

"Yes, John you'll get to see inside." Sherlock tells him.

* * *

Sophia's POV

I'm sitting in the middle of an extremely dark room, sitting in a chair which I've managed to untie myself from. I'm trying to cast bolt-flare but it's not working. I wish that it would. I can't see anything and I don't have any torches. I haven't seen Moriarty yet, but I'm worried that about why he wants me here. What's he going to do to my father. That's my concern right now.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, hopelessly trying to cast a spell I'll never be able to cast. I try and think back to what happened before back at my mother's house. I concentrate really hard and think about casting the spell. My hands light up and I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't even say anything but who cares. I cast it, didn't I?

Finally I can see. I'm in a room with closed curtains and blackout blinds. The only thing it is, is the chair I was sitting on. I pull down the blind and I realise that the window is reinforced and will not easily smash with some chair. "Great."

The doors open. "I'd be worried if you didn't trying something." that annoying voice belonging to Moriarty muses. Seriously! Give me a break!

"Sit down Sophia. I want a word." he says.

"What do you want me for?" I ask. I turn around and put my hands on my hips. Moran is behind him. Like a loyal dog. But he's nothing like John's type of loyalty.

"Sophia. Sit down." Moriarty says again.

"No." I tell him. "Make me."

"I knew it was going to come to his." he replies before clicking his fingers. Moran pulls a gun out from its holster around his shoulder and then fires. The bullet hits my right leg and I feel nothing but pain. I don't fall to the ground with dignity. I'm not going to lie. It really really hurts! Am I going to let him know that? No!

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm going to burn the heart out of your father." Moriarty tells me. What a surprise!

"Yeah. I know about that." I reply, dryly. I notice a USB hanging from Moriarty's neck on a chain. It's government issue ones. It's from MI6. I know because my Uncle gave me one. What are you up to Jim?

"Perhaps." Moriarty says. "I will kill your father Sophia. I'm saving it for something special and I am enjoying putting all this pressure on him."

"Sir...it's ready." Moran says to Moriarty.

"Well time for me to go Sophia. I will be back soon. Maybe."

He leaves with Moran and I slide a piece of stone across the floor to stop the door shutting properly.

I count to two hundred and twenty one before forcing myself to stand up. The pain is horrible but I can't be bothered with it at the moment. I open the door and look around me. What country am I even in? I miss my iPhone. Newman better be looking after it.

I make my way -limping- onwards until I hear voices and then I hide behind a statue. I know it's totally cliche.

When Moriarty and Moran are gone once again I go into the room that they came from and I find it filled with computers.

"Got the footage! I don't know where it is. Wait sir isn't that..." I hear.

I look at the screen to see my uncle standing next to a bunch of computer geeks who have obviously accessed the webcam.

"Uncle Mycroft..."

"Sophia! We need your help. He is sending a virus to our network server can you stop it."

I look at the computer and sit down. "Yes.

But I don't know how long before they realise I am gone." I tell them. Or before I bleed to death. I don't tell them that.

I sit battling with shutting the thing down. For how long I don't know but I am successful eventually.

"Done." I reply.

"Your friends and my brother and his blogger are on their way to get you..."

Before my uncle can continue speaking all I hear is the sound of a bomb going off as I'm thrown forward.


	31. Chapter 31

Sophia wakes up to find that Sherlock is standing out of the window in the hospital room she's in. Dante and Zhalia are sitting on a sofa and John is sitting in the armchair next to the bed. "How did I get here?" she asks, questioningly.

"We came to get you!" Sherlock tells her, talking to her as though she's a simpleton. "How stupid can you be? Threatening to shoot yourself and..."

"Sherlock shut up!" John tells him. "Are you alright? Do you know what happened? You got shot in the leg and in the blast a bit of wood went right through your side. You're going to be a bit sore for a few weeks."

"Well that's a surprise!" Sophia tells him. She frowns. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. She looks over to Dante and Zhalia. "What were you guys thinking? You could have been killed, coming to get me! I went to stop you guys getting hurt."

"Sophia...you don't have to keep trying to protect us." Zhalia tells her.

"Also know as attention seeking."Sherlock sneers.

"I told you to shut up!" John tells him.

"So how is it going with the map?" Sophia asks, Dante.

"Sophie, Lok and Alex are working on it just now."

"How did you guys find me?" Sophia asks.

"Lucas Casterwill." Zhalia says.

* * *

Everyone's back at Irene's house. Sophia limps through the door find them all. Sophie, Lok, Alex, Lucas, Dellix and Lane. "You're okay!" Lok cries.

"Welcome back." Dellix says.

"So good to see you're okay." Lane speaks.

"Yes. As much as I think it was highly stupid of you to have done what you done your intentions were admirable." Sophie says.

Sophia approaches Lucas. "Thanks very much for helping us."

"You assisted me with Oberstein. I was only returning the deed. Besides, I always help my friends."

Sophie looks up shocked.

"Well thank you." Sophia says, also shocked before putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Alex looks over and then looks away with a swallow.

Lucas nods.

She moves away. "So how is it going with the map?" Dante asks. Him and Zhalia have just walked in to the room.

"Well we've managed to narrow it down to twenty possibilities. But we're still working on it." Sophie replies.

"Don't worry about it. We've got until Sophia's recovered before we go anywhere." Dante replies.

"That could be a while if she doesn't sit down." Zhalia comments.

"I'm not an invalid." Sophia replies.

"Have you tried making a 3D model of the map and then running it through a comparison of google earth?" Alex asks.

"What a good idea!" says Sophie.

Sophia sits down. "I don't know what happened to the original map."

"It's fine, Sophia. There was nothing you could do about it more than you'd already done." Lane says.

"So how long you going to be like that?" Lok asks, bluntly.

Sophia chuckles. "I don't know." she replies. "But I'm pretty sure I'll be back at school by the time I've recovered."

"Well let's set this map thing up." Sophie comments. "Alex."

"Sure." he replies, despondently before standing up.

"While you're doing that, Dellix, Lane and I will go back to the warehouse to make sure that the sub is being repaired properly. We're going to get it usable in water which will be useful." Lucas says.

"I wish I'd thought of that idea first." Sophie comments.

"Older brothers are meant to be wiser." Sophia adds.

"Funny enough I don't get that kind of vibe from you, Soph." Dante adds.

"Ah-well." Sophia says.

"While we're waiting on it running through, maybe we should all do something. Like go for a walk or shopping to take our mind off the last few days." Sophie suggests.

"I'll stay here and man the front. Make sure the computer is alright." Sophia replies. "It's not as if I can walk anyway."

"Are you sure?" Dante asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sophia replies.

"I'll stay. Keep an eye on the computer." Alex inputs.

"That's not necessary. I can work well with computers. It's one of my few talents."

"I'm staying anyway." Alex replies.

"Why don't you get some coffee?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah why dont' you?" Lok asks.

"You didn't stop drinking the stuff the whole time you were building the fractal." Lane giggles.

"I don't feel like coffee." Alex replies.

"Are you ill?" Zhalia ask him.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Dante says.

* * *

When everyone but Alex, and Sophia are gone, Sophia stands up and limps in to the kitchen for water to take her pain killers with. "So...you're off your coffee. Maybe your love sick or something. I mean that Scarlett sure is pretty..."

"What?" Alex asks turning around. "I...well maybe she is...But if you're insinuating what I think you are I' not looking for a relationship. I had a girlfriend and it went badly. It would take someone else to make me risk that kind of pain again."

"I was only kidding; I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

"What about you and Lucas?" Alex asks.

"What?" Sophia asks confused. "No! Lane, Dellix and Lucas are just my friends. I think. Yeah because Lucas said he was my friend."

"Did I jump to conclusions? Because if I did I'm sorry but that's what you did an all that."

"I am sorry. Take some coffee you're all grumpy."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah!"

"Just so you know I needed to get the fractal working in reverse from the submarine to find you and it was me who found you in the fire."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She limps over to sit closer to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Did you just give me your phone number for me to talk about my mother so you could get the fractal or were you genuinely feeling sorry for me?"

"I wasn't interested in the fractal at the time of all that going on. I certainly didn't feel sorry you because I know you wouldn't be the type to appreciate that but I knew your mother and she was my mentor and I guess I wanted someone to talk to about how brilliant she was. I'm sorry if you got that impression. We're friends too right?"

"Yeah. Take some coffee."

"Only if you'll go and get one with me later."

"Oh...I don't know. I hate busy places."

"I'll bring it out to you. Plus Starbucks isn't busy at night. Not around here anyway."

"You would know that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want me to have coffee with you?" Sophia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're someone else." he replies with a smile.

* * *

Moriarty moves in to Klaus' office. "You know I got you the maps and I'm taunting the people you want to play." Moriarty says. "It's getting boring."

"I need to get to the third part of the Scion first." Klaus says.

"Oh don't worry you will. You're lucky that tormenting Sherlock is my favorite thing at the moment or else you'd be screwed."

"I need the child worried."

"I think she is." Moriarty replies with a grin. "But so is daddy, dear."


	32. Chapter 32

Dante and Zhalia are almost at Irene's house when they find, Sherlock making his way there too.

"Sherlock." Zhalia calls over.

Sherlock turns around to look at both seekers and lets out a deep breath. "I'm not looking for Sophia. Unless she's ran off again. I'm assuming that she is at her mother's house." He looks at Zhalia with raised eyebrows. "She has a...well a set time that she to be home for. And I think if I escort her she'll be more likely to go by that time."

"You know if you're concerned, you would make less of a fool of yourself, if you just admitted it." Dante told him.

Sherlock smirks sarcastically. "I think you're confused." he tells, Dante.

They reach the house door and Sherlock opens it. "What's wrong with this thing?!" Sophia asks, annoyed.

"Guys?" Dante asks, walking into the living room.

"We're having some technical difficulties here." Sophia explains. "Something is trying to shut my computer down."

"Let me try." Alex says.

"I am perfectly capable I don't need anyone's help!" Sophia defends herself.

"I'm not saying you need help but..."

"Whatever it is will have to wait!" Sherlock interrupts. "Burden, get up. You're going home. I told you to be back by seven. It's half past six."

"Not seven!" Sophia replies.

"It takes an hour walk if you're lucky when you're not injured. You're injured and would take you longer. Lucky enough I have money for a cab."

"Why did you have to come here?" Sophia asks. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap."

"You know what Sophia maybe you should go home. We've got things covered. You're only stressing yourself out and Alex is good with computers." Zhalia says, concerned.

"Not all of us could go to MIT you know!" she replies, before standing up. "The virus which is now encoding itself in the hardrive is all yours, Newman."

"Thank you. I'll treasure it forever." he replies, facetiously.

"Play nice." Dante tells them.

"Tell that to him!" Sophia says, pointing to Sherlock. "It's embarrassing that you felt the need to come and take me home from my own house."

"You embarrass yourself all the time; it's not my fault you're so irritatingly boisterous, attention seeking and simple." Sherlock replies.

She doesn't speak to him as she follows him out of the house. "Is it strange how I'm not surprised by that?" Zhalia asks.

"I'm beginning to wonder. Alex did you fix it?" Dante asks.

"Yeah. It wasn't a virus per say...It was something pretending to be a virus. Something or someone is trying to stop me getting on to view the map in comparison to our limited list.I can access everything else. I could try another computer; right after I increase the level of the firewall so they can't access the map."

"Done." he says a few moments later.

"Where you going to get another computer?" Dante asks.

"I have a laptop in my bag back at the hotel I'm staying in. I'll go and get it. It's a Mac so it's less likely to suffer viruses."

"Right." Dante replies.

"Aren't you glad I'm on your team now?" he asks him.

Zhalia snorts.

"What? You'd have got to this point and Sophia would have smashed the computer because she wouldn't have been able to fix it."

"Sophia smashes everything that irritates her." Dante replies.

"What about people?" Alex asks.

"You don't want to know." Zhalia says.

* * *

In the morning, there's a knock at the door to Irene's house. Zhalia answers it. "Might have known it was you." Alex draws her a funny look. "Well if it was Lok then he would have barged in with Sophie. There never apart you see."

"I found the location of the third part of The Scion." Alex tells Zhalia.

"You better come in then." Zhalia replies. "You look tired by the way."

"Well I stayed up all night until I found the thing." Alex replies.

"There's a coffee machine here..." Zhalia begins to tease.

"I don't feel like coffee." Alex replies. "I can live without the stuff, ya know."

"You're grumpy without the stuff. It's a known fact." Zhalia replies.

"What you got?" Dante asks, walking into the living room.

"Matching 3D map models. Now I have a rough idea where we're going all I need is some satellite confirmation and we could head off there."

"But don't you get that on the internet?" Zhalia asks.

"I mean actual satellite owned by the British Government that they used for spying on people." Alex replies.

"Well you can ask, Mycroft Holmes, not me." Dante tells him.

"Why not?" is the reply.

"Well mainly because the last few times we've been on a mission we almost died...including my sister who also happens to be his niece."

"I understand." Alex says sincerely. "She's been trying to protect you and now you're doing the brotherly thing where you're trying to protect her."

"You of all people should understand that." Dante replies. "You've a big brother."

"Well you and Sophie care about each other very much. I have a strong urge to annihilate either my brother or myself when we're in the same room. Which is probably why I have not let myself go near my titan when I'm in the same room as him. So perhaps I can't relate as well as you think."

"Besides, we're not going anywhere without Sophia. She risked everything to get that map to us. She's in too much pain to risk travelling somewhere so dangerous. So she can't come just now. Maybe when she's recovered then you can ask Mycroft Holmes."

"So what do we know until then? Waste time? It wouldn't matter whether Sophia is ready to go or not...she'll kill herself trying to get this last piece. This thing is dangerous..."

"That we're aware of! You weren't there in Peru. All of us suffered terrifying illusions. Everyone except Sophia for some reason." Zhalia speaks up.

"I'm just saying...if we all go just now then everyone will be safer." Alex says. "Especially her. You all said it while she was in hospital. That you don't understand how far she's going to try and kill herself because she's desperate not to lose the few people she has left. For some reason, Moran, and Moriarty are involved in this and they are dangerous people! But we know they're working with a seeker. What if that seeker is after the Scion? Then that seeker has access to not only the world of Magic, and titans but also the world of Moriarty. She'll see danger and rather than running away from it, she'll jump into it. She's got a hero complex. Just like her big brother!"

Dante looks at him. "As a big brother to her I'm concerned as much as you are. Maybe because I've known her longer than you, I knew that before you even said it. But I made my younger sister a promise. I'm not breaking that."

* * *

Two weeks later in Venice

Everyone except, Sophia is sitting in Dante's living room staring at the tv as Guggenheim gives them another mission, which they gladly accept. The Scion is just going to have to wait.

"Alright, we're going to Australia!" Lok says.

"It's going to be a long flight." Zhalia remarks, as the teen starts jumping up and down.


	33. Chapter 33

"We're going to Acton. It's a suburb in Canberra." Sophie explains to Lok.

"Alright!" Lok replies.

"Sounds like you're looking forward for this mission Lok!" Cherit points out.

"It's just going to a museum and collecting a possible amulet so it doesn't get in the wrong hands. It's nothing compared to what we were doing before." Sophie says.

"All work given by the Huntik Foundation is important. Small things leads to big things." Alex points out. "I remember, Irene Adler told me that."

"You talk about her very admiringly" Sophie states.

"You can't do anything other than that. She was my second mother. Now she's not here and my other mentor, is dead. Hence the reason I'm hiking with you guys." Alex replies.

"We've all been hit by Irene's death." Zhalia tells him. "So you're in good company."

"It's funny how the people who are hit the hardest by it, tend not to show it as much." Alex points out.

"She saved my life. I suppose she was a good woman." Sophie adds.

"Suppose?" Lok asks. "She was awesome! She used to give me juice when no one else would."

"And she used to buy me nice stationery for school every year." Sophie replies.

"If I was babysitting Sophia, she used to give me food. Even if I'd already eaten before I got there." Dante says.

"We used to talk about everything." Zhalia replies.

"And she used to pat my head." Cherit adds.

"Yeah she did that with me as well." Lok says and everyone laughs.

* * *

It's almost a day later when they are in Australia. The team are severely jet lagged but they want the job over and done with, so they begin making their way to the National Museum of Australia.

They are greeted by a Foundation member working in the museum. "Dante Vale. Zhalia Moon. So glad you could show."

* * *

"Well that was simple enough." Lok says. "You were right Sophie."

"At least the amulet didn't go into the wrong hands." Sophie replies.

"Small deed with big results." Alex adds.

"Let's get back to the plane. We can sleep on the way." Dante says.

* * *

Lucas is waiting for Sophie to get back. "Sophie, how was the mission?"

"Far too beneath my capability." Sophie replies.

She shows him the amulet. "I've seen this amulet before." Lucas replies. "In a notebook that is in the Casterwill library."

"Well then perhaps we ought to find this book again." Sophie replies.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lane says, stepping up to them. "You can both go! It'll be a good chance to see the Casterwill library where we were living for a while, and to brush up on some knowledge."

"What a good idea." Sophie agrees.

* * *

Moriarty lifts up his cup of tea and takes a sip of it before looking over to Klaus. "Thanks to your explosion which has injured Sophia Adler, Dante Vale has decided to not go on this mission to Egypt until she's better."

"Oh dear." replies, the Consulting Criminal with a smile that suggests he's thinking different from his words. "That's a shame. But you needed both Dante Vale and Sophia Adler..."

"Alive and uninjured!" Klaus replies.

"But you told me to torment her and make her worry about her father. At the same time I'm tormenting and worrying her father into worrying about her. You can't expect to do everything charitably. I kill people for less expectations."

"You need me because Sophia Adler is a seeker and she'll pose a threat if you don't' have me on your side."

"Oh dear me. Dear me." Moriarty replies. "I love how you think I'm so weak without your help. It makes me want to laugh. I'd have played Sherlock without you whether Sophia Adler is a seeker or not. In fact...if it wasn't for your intentions, and Norton's then I probably wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now."

"You could save me a lot of trouble and rule Atlantis with me instead." Klaus tells him, causing Moriarty to burst into laughter.

"Oh! You're really quite amusing! I already rule everywhere, Klaus. What makes you think that I want to rule one more place? Besides, it all works out well for me in the end."

"Everything works out well for you in the end."

"You can count on it." Moriarty replies. He sits the cup down in its saucer. He throws down a newspaper on to the table with the title: Hatman and Robin. "Everything's going to my plan, which means yours will go to plan. I don't think there's any more need to worry. Besides, the longer that she's spending with Sherlock recovering the more favour for my plan."

Klaus almost grunts.

"Don't you see I'm saving it all up for something special?" Moriarty asks him, half rhetorically.

* * *

Sherlock turns to John. "Hatman and Robin?!" he questions. "Do you see what your blog has done?"

"I'm getting you more clients..."John tells him. "Oh look. A journalist wants an interview. Says they'll pay you a five thousand pounds."

Sherlock throws himself into the sofa and sulks like a child. "I can't be bothered with this. How come, Burden escaped their attention?"

"Because, Sophia escaped into the crowd and headed off in another direction." John replies. "Smart thing to do."

"I see you wrote up the case about the comic books coming to life. The Geek Interpreter?!"

"Well they were a bunch of geeks."

"They did not resemble, Burden." Sherlock replies.

"Speaking of Sophia...where is she?" asks, John.

"She's acting like an immature child and sulking in her room."

John blinks. "Emm...Sherlock."

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." John replies with a sigh. "Well I'm off to see Sarah. I'll type up our recent cases. The Aluminum Crutch."

Sherlock turns around in the sofa to face the back of it, in a huff.

* * *

Three Days Later

"It belonged to my great great great great uncle." Sophie explains to Dante. "It's not necessarily an amulet but an enchanted pendant. It's meant to give the wearer better stamina."

She proudly wears it around her neck. "It looks nice on you, Sophie." Lok says.

"Lucas let me keep it." Sophie says.

"That's a shame, it would look nicer on him." Alex mumbles to himself.

"Sorry Alex I didn't hear what you said?" Sophie speaks.

"Yes it's very lovely on you. Nice of your brother to give it to you." Alex replies.

"Well thank you!" Sophie replies.

"I really wish we could get another mission." Lok says, gloomily. "It's so boring."

"Some us are still recovering from the jet lag." Sophie says.

There's a video call suddenly "Hey guys." Sophia says through the screen. "Any chance you could ignore the fact I'm injured and let's just go and get the third part of the Scion?"

"Hello to you too!" Dante says.

"Hi Dante." Sophia replies.

"Is your father torturing you?" Zhalia asks.

"Oh he's just lovely! And I can't live without him. And I enjoy his company so much and he's just so clever!" she replies with forced cheerfulness.

"We were in Australia." Lok tells her.

"Sounds...warm." Sophia replies.

"And I found a Casterwill pendant." Sophie says. "Lucas let me keep it."

"That was very kind of him!" Sophia says. "It looks lovely on you." She's trying to be civil. She hates it when Sophie's all overly polite. She knows it'll wear off.

"BURDEN!" everyone can hear through the other end of the video call.

"I have to go now. See you guys later." Sophia says with a sigh.

When she's ended the video call Sophie turns to Lok. "Perhaps we should do some training."

"I agree. Lok hasn't been practicing his skills." Cherit says to them.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Sophie says sarcastically.

"This is going to be painful to watch." Zhalia says.


	34. Chapter 34

It's been a month and a half since I injured myself; or rather Moriarty injured me. I'm sitting alone in the flat. I don't know where my father is; he's probably out somewhere and terrorising somebody. He's been complaining about Hatman and Robin which so happened to be the title to a newspaper article of which he was on the front cover of. That and many others. My father is beginning to become an internet phenomenon and I can't help but worry. I'm sitting here worrying about it just now. The press always turns and one day I worry that they'll turn on him.

I must have looked off into space, and exhibited a vacant expression because suddenly I hear John speak to me. "Off in your own world?" he asks me. I look at him and smile, slightly.

"Just thinking about…the periodic table of elements." I reply. John doesn't need to know about what I'm worrying about.

John smiles. I can tell he's thinking I'm a total weirdo. I think I'm a total weirdo sometimes. I stand up and make my way over to the window to look outside, perhaps father will be making his way. Still no sign.

John sits down on the chair. "Did you read my write up of the theatre murder. The Aluminium Crutch; I called it."

"Yes I did." I reply to him as I turn around to face him. I make my way back over to the sofa, and I lie down.

"You're getting better." John says. That's the best new I've heard in awhile. All I'm doing is slowing, Dante and Zhalia down. I'm surprised they haven't went without me. At the same time I'm not, because Dante said that he wouldn't go without me. Dante's always a man of his word.

My inner musings are interrupted by the door to the living room bursting open and my father slamming his stomping his Harpoon on the floor, as if he was Gandalf from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings or perhaps Nanny McPhee. "Well that was tedious!' he exclaims.

I'm even more shocked to find that he's covered in blood. I can feel my heart leap into my throat and I'm about to ask him he's alright. Then John speaks.

"You went on the tube like that?" questions, the Army Doctor.

I can see my father is perturbed and confused by the reason to his answer he is about to give. "None of the cabs would take me!" he tells John and I don't realise it but I let out a deep breath. I swear that worrying about him will be the death of me. I think I worried about him since the moment I stepped in to this very room with Dante. That was when he was being the most pompous of all people but I couldn't help but feel utterly sorry for him. He looks so unbelievably sad and it kind of breaks my heart. I wish I could hug him or something. It's painful to see him like that. But there was always something since I first met him that told me he was better, and that he should be admired. I can't quite touch on the idea at the moment but it always annoys me thinking about it.

Maybe after all this time, I'm finally just accepting that I never actually disliked him. I severely disliked his attitude but not him as a person; a human being. And I don't care what he or Sally Donovan says. Sherlock Holmes is not a freak; he is a human being and he has a heart! I mean he loved my mother. I know he loved her.

"Burden; fetch me my laptop. I might have another case." he says, over anxiously. I know what's going to come next. He's going to ask for cigarettes. I think I'll go out for a while, and escape all the drama he imposes; although it's not even close to the drama imposed by Sophie Casterwill. I really wish she'd get a grip. She is either severely mad at her brother or bragging about the gift around her neck that he got her. It's been about...I don't know...what...four or five weeks? I'm so glad I'm due to go back to school and so is she, I won't have to put up with her everytime I make a video conference call.

"Why do I have to get it?" I ask him.

"I'm covered in blood." he replies.

"Then clean yourself up!" I tell him, before leaving the room.

* * *

Third Person POV

"The Hound of Baskervilles?" Sherlock asks, John with disapproval, as he leans over his shoulder to see what he's writing on the blog. "That's as bad as the Speckled Blonde."

"Sherlock this is where your work comes from." John explains to Sherlock. Sophia steps inside with a bag, which she throws her pencil case into that's next to John's laptop.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asks, with a pout.

"I'm going to Italy."

"But school has started!" John says.

"Not my problem." Sophia replies. "Caio."

"Burden." Sherlock calls to her. "Don't forget your mother's necklace. In case it gets lost in here." He hands it to her.

"Thank you. Been looking all over for that." she tells him with a smile. "Be careful, Holmes."

* * *

"So people, how can I be of assistance?" Sophia asks as soon as she makes her way into Dante's house.

"You can help me tidy this place up for a start." Dante answers her question. "We're waiting on the whole team to get here for a discussion."

"Lovely." she replies with a sigh. He can tell she's being sarcastic. "I'll just...tidy the place up. Where's Zhalia."

"She's away to get some groceries." Dante tells her.

"Alright." Sophia replies.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Dante asks her. "If you still don't feel..."

"Dante...if I wasn't going with you I'd be stuck in a room with a psychiatrist right now. I've escaped. I'll be lucky if even my Uncle will be able to find us once we get to Egypt."

There's a snicker. "Someone seems confident." Sophia turns around to see that it's Zhalia who has spoken.

"I wouldn't say confident. Just...hopeful. Highly optimistic."

"Sounds like we'll be heading to Egypt soon." Zhalia states.

"Perhaps." Sophia replies.


	35. Chapter 35

After much trekking through sand, and sandstorms the team finally reach their location. That's where they find a pyramid. Zhalia goes to approach the entrance to the pyramid. That's when she realises it has already been opened. Sophie looks over to Alex. "We have got to be in the wrong place. Did you write down the right co-ordinates?!" she asks him haughtily. "No way can this be the correct place if the door is already opened. It's probably a tourist location that's went wrong!"

Before Alex can reply Sophia looks over to Sophia and puts her hands on her hips. "Why do you automatically have to assume that someone's in the wrong? For all you know someone else just beat Newman here to finding the location. Going by this…" she starts before picking up a cartridge that's buried in a pile of sand. "Take level of sand storm and wind…I'd say that if someone has beaten us here…they'd be lucky if they were a day ahead. So why don't you observe before you go accusing people.?!" Sophia walks over to Dante and Zhalia and Alex watches her with a smile as Sophie huffs and walks over to Lok.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zhalia and Sophia say at the same time to Dante. Dante nods.

"If you're correct Sophia, which you usually are…someone's already here. And they've got guns." Dante replies, taken the cartridge from Sophia. "We've got titans and spells and we'll be lucky if you have one of each of those."

"Hey…Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves." Sophia replies.

"Perhaps we should go inside and find out what's going on." Cherit suggests.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea. You know…so what if this Scion can take over the world and stuff…cause devastation and whatever…We've already got two pieces. They can't do anything unless it's together, right? They also need three rulers. So if someone else is after it…they've not come prepared because we didn't bring those other pieces with us." Sophia suggests, before looking around. "I suggest that I go in first and give the all clear. This may well be our chance to find the third man in all of this. It would make sense for it to be this unnamed seeker."

"For once…I'm putting my foot down." Dante replies. "You're not going in on your own. We'll go together and we'll be stealthy. Which means no picking fights."

"Fine." Sophia says.

* * *

Everyone begins making their way through the pyramid. "If there were people here before they're good at covering up their tracks." Dante says quietly to Zhalia.

"Doesn't explain why the door was open and why on earth that cartridge was there." replies Zhalia.

"No it doesn't." Dante replies.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." she tells, Dante.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise." replies, Dante. They continue walking, everyone tired and sore. Sophia's leg is still bothering her a little but she doesn't want to let it bother her. Sophie's shoulder is hurting from carrying her bag with her. Everyone else is tired. So tired, that it's not Lok who almost falls down a set of stairs but, Sophie.

"Watch out." Sophia says quickly, stopping her from falling.

"Umm, thanks." Sophie replies.

"You okay?" Lok asks her. "You could have hurt yourself."

"Yes I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me, everyone!" Sophie turns around and says with a smile, that says she's putting on a brave face.

"Yet another line on the Everybody loves Sophie Soap Opera." Alex mutters. Sophia is the only one to hear him and she shoots him a smile and nods. Both of them are glad they're not the only ones frustrated by her constant drama and fuss.

"If everyone is alright, we should continue." Zhalia speaks up, putting everyone back on track to keep moving. In a way everyone wants this mission over and done with. But for Zhalia and Sophia, they can't get rid of the feeling that something is very very wrong. They all begin walking downstairs and they eventually come to a large door. Before they have to stop and think about how to open it, it opens all on its own.

"Everything is too easy." Zhalia says. "Why do I get the feeling we're being led in to a trap?"

They are in the middle of a room with a large archway in the middle. Old fashioned torches are lit with fire, around the place. "I think we've _been_ led in to the trap." Sophia looks over to a pedestal in the middle to see that all three pieces of THe Scion have been united."

"But the pieces are in Foundation warehouse." Sophie says.

"How did that happen?" Lok asks, in shock.

"Because, I wanted you all here today." a voice says. They all turn around to see Klaus. "Zhaila, my daughter. I'm so glad to see you again." he says. Standing behind, Klaus is Moran and few suits and mercenaries.

"I see you brought the cavalry." Dante says, somewhat gritting his teeth. Zhalia, swallow.

"But…you died…in that house!" Zhalia says.

"Moriarty planted a fake…death scene. Let me explain why I've brought you all here today. I need two more capable rulers who match the personalities of the initial rulers of Atlantis. Dante Vale, brave, and just. Sophia Adler…cunning, and won't let anyone stand in the way of your goals."

"What makes you think that we'll do anything along those lines?" asks, Sophia.

"Your mother, Sophia. Your mother! She can be brought back. There will be no need for her to get hurt the way that she did! You can save your father….Dante…you can protect the woman you love. Zhalia, my daughter."

"All along, you knew where all the Scions pieces were! You delibretley made it easy for us to find them!" Zhalia realises. "You wanted this!"

"We can all work together, Zhalia! There was a time when you were my daughter. You still are…"

"I think they need some more persuasion." Moran says, before pulling his gun out of its holster and firing. The bullet hits Zhalia in the abdomen and she's caught by Dante. "No!" Dante says quietly. Everyone feel sick. Sophia looks over to Moran and grits her teeth.

"You're not happy at trying to kill my father, killing my mother but no you want to kill my sister?!"

Dante grits his teeth too. "You can't rule Altanist with hiim. He'll take over the world." Sophie says.

"What about a spell. Can't she heal herself? Sophia asks, pushing Sophie out of the way.

"She's too weak." Dante says.

"That would be the poison and sedative I laced my bullets with." Moran says.

Klaus finally speaks. "You shot my daughter! You were not meant to do that! I did not tell you."

"But I don't take my orders from you. My orders from my boss were to make sure you achieved your target goals. Right here, right now are you going to tell me Mr Vale that you're not going to fill them. We all know Sophia will because she's sentimental and her heart rules her head. Why don't you listen to Klaus here. He'll tell you both about the past the present and the future and how The Scion can see what was, what is, whatever could and how it can change it." Sophia's eyebrows raise every so slightly.

Zhalia closes her eyes. "Zhalia!" Dante cries. He can no longer feel a pulse rate. Dante close his eyes and feels paralysed.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Okay I'm seriously worried about this, chapter. In case anyone's OOC and if they reacted too much or not enough. So we'll see how it goes and if it's severely rubbish please be honest and tell me.

* * *

He can't process it. He's lost her. Zhalia. Zhalia Moon. The woman he loves so much and now she's dead in his arms just like his greatest fear. There's sadness, nausea, anger, and fear all running through his entire, nervous system at that moment in time.

"Alex, take Sophie and Lok out of here now!" he orders, in a tone that no one has heard Dante use before. He's trying to hide his severe anger. "Cherit too."

Alex nods and gently pulls on Sophie's arm. "Come on, guys." he says, assertively.

"But..." Sophie begins.

"No buts!" Alex says firmly. "Dante told us to do something."

Finally they all give in and begin to leave.

Sophia kneels to Zhalia with Dante. "We'll bring her back I promise!" Sophia tells him, trying not to cry. She'll be strong for her brother. He needs her right now. She is half clenching her first. She knows it is her fault.

"Please, Dante Vale! Bring back my daughter! Please!" begs Klaus. It's hard to know if it's part of his plan or he's genuinely concerned about Zhalia. Dante looks up, anger in his amber eyes.

"Dante whatever you decide I am with you." Sophie tells him.

"What do you want, Dante Vale?" Moran asks.

"Besides, killing you?" questions Dante, seethingly.

"Everyone wants to kill me. I believe Sophia here is making T-Shirts." Moran replies, unbothered. "Be a hero, Dante and just do as Klaus wants. I do want to get back home in time for the football. Time can be such a fiend."

"Time!" Sophia says aloud, rather loudly. She gently lies, Zhalia down. "Oh that's it! Time! Time! Time! This...What was, what is what ever could! Dimensions with dimensions! It's like...the Tardis!"

"Sophia..." Dante begins.

"Dante...you need to get out of here. I'm going to bring, Zhalia back."

"But...you can't do it without me..."

"I think I can but I need you out of here...please! You need to be waiting on her. You need to be there for her."

"Sophia..."

"Dante! Go!"

"No!"

"Please...I'm going to do something that no one's going to be very happy about and I would prefer you weren't around to see it. It's something that I don't think my mother would do."

"What are you doing you little brat?" asks, Klaus.

"You destroy what was, what is, what ever could..."

"Then I will stay and help you!" Dante replies. He realises what she means. Sophia turns around to him and shakes her head.

"You need to be there to protect Zhalia when it's over."

"Why are you saying that?" Dante asks. "Not that I won't be but..."

"Just in case it doesn't work out. You destroy it...it is like destroying the universe...It could kill us all." Sophia replies.

"Why is it you that's got to do it?" Dante asks.

"Just incase! I don't know...I want you safe too!" Sophia replies.

"Oh come on enough of the chat!" shouts Moran.

"I thought you cared about my daughter!" Klaus says.

"Shut up we're having a discussion!" Sophia replies. Dante turns around and clenches his fist.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Dante...You've got so much to live for...I only have things to die for. So just in case it goes wrong then you're alive."

"Remember when you said that you were going to do something that you didn't think your mother would do?" Dante asks.

"Yes." she replies.

"Well...that's because you're not your mother. And neither am I."

Dante turns around and summons Caliban. "So that's the way it is." Klaus says. Sophia decides that Dante isn't going to leave, and be safe. So she's going to stay with him and help him. She takes the amulet from around her neck and holds it. She closes her eyes and concentrates on, Thorospark coming out of his amulet and he does.

"Attack the Scion!" Dante and Sophia order at the same time.

"What?!" Klaus asks, outraged. "Stop them, Moran!"

Moran clicks his fingers and the mercenaries and suits accompany them begin to follow him out of the pyramid. "I suggest you follow too, old man."

The pyramid begins to shake, and rubble falls from above as Sophia and Dante attack the ceiling. "Sophia even if this brings back, Zhalia there's a lot of lava below us."

Sophia looks to see that the pyramid is filling up with lava and that quite quickly they are standing on a platform that's breaking away. "Don't worry...if the Scion never existed then neither will this pyramid and therefore, Zhalia will be alive. She got killed over the Scion. If it never existed then she wouldn't have had to..."

"I don't understand how all of that works but as long as it brings her back; I don't care." Dante interrupts. He doesn't want to hear any more about Zhalia's death.

There's a loud bang as the Scion finally gives in to the attack and it breaks away, causing the greatest explosion since the Big Bang. It is enough to destroy the entire earth and kill everyone on it. But the Scion caused that explosion and in destroying it, it created a paradox and therefore no longer existed and therefore it could not have caused it. Seconds after the experiencing of the blast, Zhalia, Dante and Sophia are standing on a spot, where the pyramid should have been. They are back outside in the sun. Above them is helicopters. Dante ignores them and immediately runs over to hug Zhalia.

"It worked. I'm so glad it worked. Zhalia!" he rambles, holding her and kissing her forehead, while he strokes her hair.

She doesn't say anything because she can't. She just holds him back tighter. She's too stunned to understand what happened. "Are you hurt still? Dante asks, when he lets her go for a moment and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine now, Dante." she says to him, breathlessly. "She is just shocked." Sophia watches from a distance and a tear slides down her cheek. She almost lost Zhalia forever. Because of Moran, Moriarty and Klaus.

She walks over slowly to Zhalia and Dante and tries and nods to them. "Where's Moran?!" Dante asks, suddenly as he turns to Sophia.

Sophia shakes her head. "I think he got away." she replies with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just find the others and get out of here." he replies, his anger coming back.

"Right." Sophia replies. She gives Zhalia a hug, and then does not look eye to eye with them as they search for other four members of their team.


	37. Chapter 37

When you almost lose the woman you love. It can be painful and traumatic but for almost ten minutes, Dante had lost the woman that he loved. It felt as though every split second of his life had been plagued by a dark feeling of dread; and he was left unable to make a decision when it was expected of him. If he had chosen to open the gateway to Atlantis he would have been betraying Metz, and his team. But he knew he would not have been able to live without her. So if he hadn't saved her, he would have probably have been unable to allow himself to live without her. They had stopped to stay in a hotel when the group had regrouped. He can't sleep. Not just because of the heat, but because of all the thoughts he has in his head. He's also worried because Zhalia's father who had caused her so much anxiety by turning up dead, suddenly ended up turning out to be not dead and working with Moriarty. She's going to be upset too. He's surprised, she's sleeping. She's got an awful lot to think about; or perhaps she isn't bothering to think about them because they are too painful. He sighs and looks at the ceiling and the shadows coming from the very early morning traffic. He is dreading the flight home to, Venice when the time comes.

* * *

Sure enough the flight is very, very quiet. Too quiet. He doesn't like it. He puts his coat around Zhalia and tells her to rest. "I'm fine, Dante." she says, quietly. "You don't have to worry. Really!" She kisses, his cheek and leans her head on his shoulder. He doesn't want her to move away, and despite what she said, he does have to worry; because he loves her. He looks at her in the reflection of a mirror on the plane. She's so beautiful to him.

He's trying to be calm but the thought of Moran is making him infuriated. It's won't stop eating away at his mind that he callously shot Zhalia and then walked away, as though nothing happened. It was absolutely and utterly passive aggressive. There is also the question imposing on his mind. How did Klaus get the other pieces of the Scion. They were taken to a special Huntik Foundation Warehouse where they would hopefully be safe. But they weren't.

"Dante…stop worrying. We'll sort it all." says, Zhalia putting her hand on his. "I promise. I'm right here." she tries to comfort him. She hates seeing him like this.

"I know. I just want you to stay like that." he replies, sombrely.

"Dante…I'm sorry." she apologises.

"Don't be sorry for something that's not your fault. I am the one who is sorry, Zhalia. I let you down. You got hurt and I never stopped it. I should have." Dante tells her, still despondent.

She squeezes his hand. "You're apologising for something that wasn't your fault though. " she replies. "Come on. I am okay now. I'm okay. I promise!"

He nods, quietly.

* * *

As soon as he they are in Venice, he calls Guggenheim to find out what was going on with the Scion pieces. It turns out that there was a large break in; and people were hurt - some killed - and they just took the Scion and left.

"It's getting a problem, Dante. This Moriarty has to be stopped; as does Klaus and this Moran." Guggenheim tells him. Guggenheim frowns. "I've spoken to Mycroft Holmes. They're trying to deal with the situation. Moriarty and Moran are non-seekers but they pose a threat to this world especially their partner Klaus."

"Yes, I know." Dante says with a sigh. "The problem is no one knows where they are. They disappear, just like that. All the time. Sophia…"

"Irene Adler's daughter is a mere minor and her information on these people must not be credited." Metz interrupts, Dante and Guggenheim's conversation.

"You never seemed to have a problem when it was Lok and Sophie." Dante tells him straight. It's the first time he's ever spoken out like that to Metz. Metz is his mentor.

"Sophie Casterwill is an able young seeker, as is Lok." Metz replies. "Take a break, Dante. All of you deserve it. We'll get in touch _if _and _when _we need you."

The call ends and Dante sighs.

* * *

"I am just glad your safe." Lucas tells his sister who is busy getting back to her work for school.

She turns to Lucas. "It was horrible to see it all happen. Just horrible. I can't believe it actually happened. How I have any memory of what the Scion is outstanding but it's just the way the paradox has found out."

"Time can be tricky." explains, Lucas. "Especially when it's caused to be re-written. Because living people who do remember it, the ones who actually experience being around it must still remember it…It's all quite paradoxical."

"We almost lost, Zhalia." Sophie says. "A paradox brought her back to us."

"It'll be alright." Lane says, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's alright now."

"We're Casterwills. We fight evil. I should have done something but I didn't." Sophie says, solemnly.

"You did what your leader asked of you." Dellix says. "And that helped."

Sophie nods.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Klaus asks Moriarty. He is angry. Moriarty just shrugs and smiles as he drinks his tea. Moran stands at the door; his loyal guard - _if_ needed.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus just sit down your energy is far too distracting for my evil plans." he replies, somewhat facetiously.

"And then for some reason your man had control over my people as well as your own!" Klaus tells him.

"But that was always the case." replies, Moriarty with a grin. "It's not what you know it's who you know and what they pay you. Sadly, everything comes down to money. Tedious but true."

"My chance at entering the world of Atlantis was lost! Because of you!"

"I'm sorry…I'm surprised that Sophia didn't fall for it. The whole I'll bring back your mother thing. How on earth is Zhalia still alive?"

"I don't understand it…she just mumbled about destroying what was, what is and whatever could…"

Moriarty laughs, hard and sits down his cup and saucer. He looks over to Klaus. "Oh dear. You shouldn't have chosen a Whovian for the job; all they see is paradoxes." he explains to him.

"What?" Klaus asks.

Moriarty's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello…I'll have to see about that. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Klaus questions.

"That was my private business." he replies. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. I might need you again, so don't runaway."

"What makes you think that I will want your help?" Klaus asks.

"Because you know I'll kill you for knowing too much if you leave. You'll be hearing from me."

Moriarty leaves with Moran and Klaus slams his fist on the desk.


	38. Chapter 38

It's been a week since everything happened in Egypt. Dante's a bit more calm about Moran but he knows that when he sees him or Klaus he's going to show no mercy. He sees Zhalia step in to the living room, ready to leave his house.

"Where are you going?" he asks as concern immediately takes over. Zhalia shoots him a wry smile.

"I am going to see Sophia. You don't have to worry." Zhalia replies.

Dante looks over to Zhalia and frowns in thought. "But isn't Sophia in London? I've not seen here since we got back."

"No, Sophia is still here." Zhalia tells him. She walks over and kisses his cheek, ready to leave but then turns around presses her lips against his. She puts a hand on his shoulder when breaks out of the kiss. "You don't have to worry, Dante. If you really are worried though, which I can see…I'll call you when I get to Sophia's place."

"Why don't I walk with you there?" he suggests, pulling her even closer in to him. He presses his forehead against hers and they both sigh. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lost me. The worst that can happen is that a couple of suits will turn up like they always do. I can handle it. I promise. I'm not a breakable vase. I'll be okay." She just wants him to stop worrying about her. The worry is eating away in his mind and she can tell. He's not been sleeping very well. Not since, Egypt. She can say she blames him.

She pulls away and looks at him, eye to eye. "Be careful, Zhalia." he tells her.

"I _will_."

* * *

Zhalia knocks on the door to Sophia's villa in Venice. "Come in it's open!" speaks Sophia from inside.

Zhalia steps inside to find Sophia working away at the table. It looks like she's doing chemistry work. "Sophia. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Sophia turns around and sits her pencil on her notepad. "Yeah. I'm always here for you to talk to me." Sophia replies. "Well…I try."

Sophia sits beside, Zhalia and puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm worried about Dante." she says, despondently. Sophia looks at her and nods.

"Me too. Which is why I'm doing home-school learning for a while. I'm going to stay here to help you and him." Sophia tells, Zhalia.

"Will you talk to him? Tell him he has no need to worry about me. I've tried and tried and tried but I think because you're the one who didn't actually die for a few moments, he would be more likely to listen to you."

Sophia turns around. "What will I say?" Sophia asks.

"I don't know. Irene would have gotten through to him. She always had a way of getting through to everyone." Zhalia says, looking in to space. "I just…don't want to see him the way he is now. He's not sleeping. He's not eating. He's snapping more easily at people."

Sophia nods. "Fine…I'll talk to him. But…It's just a try."

* * *

Sophia knocks on Dante's door before letting herself in. Dante is pacing up and down and he turns around to see Sophia, with surprise. He wasn't expecting her to come and see him.

"Hello." she speaks, quietly. She's not sure what to say him to him or how to approach talking to him about Zhalia and his concerns. She's never really been good at talking to people in tough situations. She's always scared she makes things worse.

"Sophia….You've decided to stop by I take it." he says.

"Yeah." Sophia replies. "I would have been around before now but…I've been busy doing home school learning and on Saturday I had to have a video conference call with my psychologist. Then on Sunday I had to play chess over video conference with my father because he refused…That doesn't matter…What matters is…that…umm…"

"Where's Zhalia?" Dante asks at Sophia's last pause.

"She's at my house….She's worried about you, you know. I'm worried about you too! You've been a bit…and it's understandable…you've been a bit overprotective and concerned, and it's eating away at you. You look at your eyes in the mirror. You look so tired. I know it's hard! To know that the person you care the most about is in danger…"

"I love her, Sophia. I lost her! Not almost…I actually did." Dante replies.

"But she's here now…and she needs you to be…well you! You're Dante. Everyone loves you and cares about you. Zhalia loves you above all of those and she loves you whatever…What I'm trying to say is…When trauma like that happens to both of you…you need something natural to the both of you. Natural environment and all that. Just to get you used to what you're used to again."

"We've been in dangerous situations, Sophia. But none like this." Dante replies, before sitting down. Sophia stands and looks at him with concern.

"And they _will _be stopped! I promise. But right now, Zhalia is feeling pretty worried about you. She's as worried about you as much as you're worried about her. Because you're worried about her. You're worried about Moran. You're worried about Klaus and you're worried about Moriarty. And they are so frightening, powerful and dangerous and not to mention…clever! But you know what Dante? We're a team and we're just as clever and at the end of the day we have something that none of them will have…we have friendship, and a family. And _you _have Zhalia. You've got her! She's right here. She'll be with you are normal again and you need each other! So, so much. You have to be able to trust her to be able to look after herself at some points. If you worry too much it could make you lose concentration for looking after her. It can paralyse you. It can eat away at you and perhaps even kill you. I know that you'd be willing to do anything to save her…and I know she'd do the same…I'm trying to…I'm sorry…It's…hard for me to explain this…"

"No…I think I understand you." Dante replies.

"Good because I don't understand what I am trying to stay. Tell her you love her everyday and every moment if you have to but don't try and smother her. Because that's the worst thing you can do. You also need to listen to her. I understand that when people say that they're okay; sometimes they sugar coat the answer to the point it is almost a lie but umm…that's because they're worried about everyone else."

Dante looks over and nods. "How long are you staying in Venice?" he asks.

"As long as you're going to over worry." she replies. "I'm going to back to go now. Just think everything over."

She turns around and heads to the door, ready to leave. "I promise that Moriarty will no longer be a problem to you. I promise. I don't know how long it will take to fulfil that promise but I promise that he _will _be stopped."

She opens the door and leaves, closing it behind her.

* * *

As soon as Zhalia gets back home, she finds Dante pacing - again. He's been doing that a lot lately. He doesn't know she's there, she's closed the door that quietly. "Zhalia…you mean more to me than anything or anyone…Will you marry me?…Zhalia you're so beautiful and are the greatest most kindest person I've ever met. Will you marry me?…Zhalia, after Egypt I think that you have to know how much I hope I'm with you forever so please marry me?…"

Zhalia stands, shocked and she drops her phone which she's holding in her hands on the floor. Dante spins around to look at her. "Zhalia! Umm…" he utters, swallowing. Suddenly she begins to laugh, once she's coming over the initial shock.

"You look so helpless!" she comments, laughing. "You don't even need to ask me, Dante. You know the answer is yes."

* * *

A/N This was like one of the hardest chapters to write ever! I hope it wasn't OOC or anything like that. But...it's fan fiction. Anyway...thanks to anyone who has been reading this. Especially to JaneEyre0


	39. Chapter 39

Sophia's POV

**To: Sophia Adler**

**Subject: Why are you still in Italy when there's plenty you could be doing over here? **

**Burden; you've been away for longer than I was informed by you that you would be. This is appalling! I've had several cases which you might have enjoyed. Sadly they ended up in the paper but that's a different story. I've watched all your dvds. Harry Potter, WhiteChapel, Doctor Who, James Bond. In other words I am before. I had a serial killer who was a CopyCat of Jack The Ripper! Just like in that WhiteChapel thing. I suppose you've stopped listening to what I'm saying right now. The point is, Mycroft is complaining because you're not here and he says he doesn't like this home schooling thing. I kind of need you to give him a phone because he's an irritating, and incorrigible sibling! Also; John's showed me how to do online chess so if you want re-match of the game you won because you cheated in it, then send me your account name! **

**Yours Sincerely**

**The Consulting Detective**

**221 B Baker Street. **

I am surprised that's he's just emailed me. He's up very early in the morning. I wonder if he ever sleeps unless he's been knocked out by someone or some drug, or if he's too exhausted to continue that he just passes out on his own. I am sorry that I'm going to have to inform him that I won't be going home until Christmas. Zhalia and Dante's wedding is on the twentieth and I'll need about a day after that to get everything sorted and get on a plane. I think I'll just leave him and Uncle Mycroft to wonder. John must be with his new girlfriend and that's why he's emailing me. I felt heart sorry for John when I found out that his relationship with the Dr named Sarah had disintegrated.

Speaking of Zhalia and Dante's wedding; I just hope to God that I get one of the roles that a man usually gets in the wedding, that way I'll get to wear a suit! If I'm in the audience (I think that's what they call people who sit and watch the wedding) then I'll probably have to wear a dress. I look so horrible in them. I mean people like Zhalia and Sophie will probably look amazing in them. But me…I'm not built the right way. I'm _too_skinny despite having pretty good strength. So dresses normally hang from me. I end up tripping over my shoes, because most of my balance has been developed by wearing boots or trainers (called sneakers in America) which are normally converse. So, suits are better. I have a few tailored ones. I wonder who'll be best man because I can't see Lok managing to keep a hold of the rings for the wedding without losing them. It's not because I think Lok's incapable of anything he just needs to work on being less clumsy. Perhaps when he has less energy in him and he calms down it'll be a bit better for him. If Metz, Guggenheim or Lok are made Best Man I'll seriously begin to wonder what's happened to the world. I bet it's his friend Montehue! I met him once, when my mum was still alive. He was so funny and Tersley, his friend reminds me so much of Arthur Darvill who plays Rory in Doctor Who. Yeah. Absolutely hope it's Montehue.

I heard from my Uncle that Metz thinks I'm incapable of providing any information on Sebastian Moran or Jim Moriarty. I'm not insulted. Just a little concerned for them. Who was is that's met them more times than anyone else? Me! So I must quote my father here. What's it like in their funny little brains, it must be so boring? Oh goodness I'm turning in to him. Maybe that's best. He's the way he is because I think he doesn't want hurt. Perhaps if I became like him, I wouldn't' be hurt too. Only he hurts others. I don't think he means to because he's not a bad person. He's just a very sad and depressed person. I'm glad he's got John. John's his friend and will do anything for him. I of all people understand the effect that Sherlock has on people. At first you look at him, and you despise him because he's so rude, arrogant and pompous but within the same two minutes you look at him and you see how sad, how broken he is; you can't help but feel sorry for him. You read in to him more and you see that's he's actually very, very kind. Take the mystery of the beginning of his relationship with Mrs Hudson. Her husband was on death row in Florida. Father, ensured that he was killed there. Why else would Mrs Hudson be so happy to see that man if she wasn't grateful for it. I think her husband might have been abusive. After all it would explain my father's overprotectiveness of her. He almost killed a man when he broke into Baker Street to rough him and John up because of a case with a man Gruner. But Mrs Hudson was the only one there. So it was her they targeted. When my father got home, John said I would not have liked to have been in the same room as him. Perhaps one day, he might care for me the same way.

Killing my inner thoughts I hear a knock - more like a thump - at the door. At this time of the morning? It's four AM. Who the hell is it? I make my way downstairs and suddenly a thought hits me. Should I really answer this door at this time of night? Especially when I'm on my own. My mother always told me not do things like that. I'm aware I've become more and more reckless since her death. But right now in the middle of the night, when I've just woke up from a terrifying dream, which I will never ever talk about with anyone, I feel a little alert, frightened and part of me wishes that right now I was with my mother or my father. I'm not a person who gets frightened usually but when I'm with my father I don't feel frightened of anyone. Mostly because he's not really afraid of most things and my main goal in life is to make sure he's safe. He's all I've really got and whatever he's got to risk everything for I'll risk everything for it too.

The door knocks/thumps again. I take a deep breath. "Who is it?" I ask. The only answer that I get is scratching on the door. It's too early in the morning to phone Dante, or Zhalia. I'm beginning to become a little worried now. What if it's a werewolf? Do you get werewolves in Venice? Do werewolves exist? I mean isn't the world of seekers, the supernatural. That must mean there is more out there.

"I asked a question! Who is it?" I asks a little more loudly. I don't hear knocking anymore. All I hear is crying. Not the cries of a human but the whine of a dog. Well if there's a dog out their crying I'm checking this out. I walk over to the door and unlock it to find a dog, soaked with the rain and a bleeding paw. It's obviously been knocking on the door with its head.

"Hey c'mon in there's plenty of room and it's warm in here." I say to it. I don't know why I talk to dogs like that. They probably think I'm bonkers.

Once I finally manage to get the dog inside, I dry him with towels and I turn the heating up a little before cleaning up the cut on his paw. "Who do you belong to, huh? I ask him. He just responds by licking my hand. There is a less tidy part of his fur that looks like he once wore a collar. I sigh.

"Well let's get you some food." I say, standing up. The dog gets up to follow me but I lay it back down. "You sleep, alright. Someone might as well be sleeping in this place. It's sure as hell isn't me."

I pour the dog some water into a small bowl and some food in another. I'm going to have to find this poor animal a new home. He can't live here because I've got to go back home, for Christmas. I don't think he'd be able to fly over to Britain. Quarantine and all that. Unless, I persuaded my Uncle into letting me take him on my private jet. The dog's just a pup. He needs someone to look after him. If not, then I'm going to have to find him a new home. I don't really want to do that just now. I get too easily attached to animals; I know. But I instantly trust anything with four paws, and I don't really trust anyone with two legs. I think I trust one person at this moment in time. Sherlock Holmes.

I wait until the labrador puppy is sleeping amongst the cushions and blankets I sat down for him and I go and lie on the sofa, so if it wakes up he isn't alone.

* * *

Third Person POV

20th December

It is Zhalia and Dante's wedding day and everyone that they know has been invited, including Lucas, Dellix and Lane. Just as Sophia predicted, Montehue is best man. Lok's an usher. Sophie is a bridesmaid and Sophia is maid of honor. Zhalia looks beautiful in her white wedding, dress and her hair is done in beautiful waves.

When she walks down the aisle, Dante can't help but feel his chest tighten. She's always so beautiful and he'll always love her. He's going to be with her forever. He knows that much. He'll always worry about her as well. But it's Zhalia Moon. She's worth all of it. He'll be with her for better or for worse.

As they say their vows he can't help but be mesmerized by her. Zhalia is suddenly feeling shy because of all the people watching. She normally keeps to herself but, Dante's holding her hand. It makes things better. She can't wait until the wedding is over. She would be with him forever either way. She's not had much love in her life until she's met Dante. Of course Klaus adopted her, as if she was his own daughter but that was all. When she met Dante, not only did she find the love of her life but she made friends with Huntik Foundation members; Sophie, Lok, Montehue, Tersley and Irene. She found a sister in Sophia. Dante's been every bit of good in her life and she can't imagine her life without him.

When they are allowed to, they kiss and everyone claps. Now she's Zhalia Vale. She smiles. So does he.


	40. Chapter 40

Lane looks around the reception as people begin to get up and dance. She sighs; because she thinks no one will want to dance with her. She really wants to dance with Dellix. She's been very fond of him for a long time, very admiring of him, and over the year she fell in love him. She looks over to see that Sophia is whizzing about, not dancing with anyone. The girl stops and sits next to Lane.

"Hello, Lane. How are you?" asks, Sophia.

"I'm fine." Lane replies, trying to sound happy.

"It's nice to see you again. We've not spoken in a long time. Even though I was quite close by to you but I was doing home school learning and I had a puppy to look after."

"Sophia could you go and get me a soda?" Lok comes up and asks.

"Why do I have to get it, can't you get it yourself?" she asks.

"But I'm about to dance with Sophie." Lok replies. "You can leave it at my table."

Sophia tries not widen her eyes. Lok can barely walk alongside Sophie without tripping over, never mind dance. Sophia stands up and smiles. "Sure. I'll be back soon, Lane." she says, quietly. When she gets to the bar, to get Lok his soda she sees Dellix there, sitting.

"Hey Dellix why don't you go up and dance? I'm sure Lane would love to and no one's asked her. I know you and her are great friends so I'm sure she'd be honored."

She grabs, Lok's soda. "See ya, Dellix." she says before heading off, before Dellix can say another word. She passes, Lane and puts the soda on Lok's table.

"Sophia Adler..." a voice says, as she passed Alex.

"Not got the time to talk. Busy." she says to him before running over to sit next to Lane.

"Hi Sophia." Lane says again.

Before Sophia can reply, Dellix approaches Lane. "Would you like to...well...come and dance?" Dellix asks, Lane. Lane smiles and takes his hand in hers. When they walk away to dance, Sophia smiles. Lucas sits next to Sophia suddenly.

"Did you deliberately plan that out?" he asks her.

Sophia turns to face him. "Perhaps. How are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm fine." he replies, softly.

"Your relationship with your sister seems a bit better. I'm glad. Family is important." Sophia replies.

Lucas nods. "Dellix and Lane have always been very close. One day perhaps they'll tell each other their feelings. They're a bit like my family too."

Sophia nods; she understands. "Sophia! There you are! Been looking all over for you." Montehue's voice says. Montehue sits next to Sophia. "I'm terribly sorry about your mother."

"Well...thank you. Could you excuse me a moment but I have to make a few important phone calls. Can I introduce you to my friend, Lucas?"

After the introductions, she heads outside.

* * *

Dellix and Lane walk outside on to a patio to talk and get some air. "Thank you for asking me to dance, Dellix."

"Oh...it was no problem Lane." he replies. "You were the only person in the room that I wanted to dance with anyway."

Lane looks away surprised and feeling a little shocked. "Thank you." she replies, eventually.

They stop and talk for a while about the year they've both had. For some reason they look up and when they look up they see mistletoe. Lane blushes, and bows her head, ready to move away. She's shocked that it's there. Dellix tilts her head up, and leans in and does something he knows he should have done a long time ago if only he could have had more courage then and he kisses her gently on the lips.

* * *

"I want to know who's been putting up all this mistletoe." Zhalia says, as she dances with Dante.

Sophia who walks by them to fetch someone a drink of water, tries not laugh. Dante and Zhalia both pull her back at the same time. "It's you?" they ask in unison.

"Plausible deniability!" she claims.

"You've not been drinking have you?" Dante asks her sternly.

"I'm ashamed you had to ask me that. No I haven't. I'm just trying to make sure everything is all happy and stuff. I have to fetch someone some water. I'm really busy. If you want to make an order, waitress here has a list and I'll add to it. Goodbye."

She leaves them to get back to dancing and joins Montehue in a conversation about types of attack. "Guns. You don't want guns. What you want is a couple of big axes." he tells her.

"I don't think I could hold them up. I'm not as strong. When I fight it's specific forms of attack."

"Nonsense. Get a workout plan. Oh I remember when you were just a little girl. Look at how much you've grown. You still look like you're wearing your mum's clothes though." he tells her, referring to how loose the dress is on her.

"Well...yeah. I think that's my permanent look." she replies. Montehue laughs.

* * *

Lane and Dellix make their way in. "I had no idea you felt that way about me." Lane says. "I've felt the same for quite some time about you."

"I guess none of us had the courage to act upon it." Dellix replies.

"It doesn't matter now." she replies. She takes his hand in his. "Let's go and find, Dante and Zhalia. We want to talk to them before they go away for their honeymoon."

* * *

"How long will you be away for?" Sophie asks, Dante and Zhalia.

"Just a couple of weeks." Zhalia replies. "Do you think you two can handle it?" she asks teasingly.

Lok laughs. "Yes."

"I'm sure the biggest trouble he'll have while you're away is staying awake in History." Sophie replies.

They laugh.

"I would stay and keep an eye on them but I promised my mum I would be back for Christmas." Alex says.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Sophie comments. "Christmas with your family."

"You don't know my family." Alex replies. "Your lucky to have a brother like Lucas."

Sophia, whizzes up to them before Sophie can retort to what Alex has just said. "Delivering more soda to Lok! Organge juice for Sophie and I'm sorry I had no idea you were here, Alex or I'd have procured you some coffee. Dante, Zhalia would you like anything?"

Alex doesn't even point out that he's already spoke to her a couple of times, while she was whizzing by everyone.

"We're fine. We've still got some left from the last time you fetched us something to drink." Zhalia says.

"Well okay. Going to probably go and sit in a corner. I shouldn't give anyone anymore champagne." Sophia says.

"Hey. Would you like to dance?" asks Alex as he extends his hand out to Sophia.

Sophia looks at him, bewildered. Sophie tries not to scoff at the surprise someone like Alex would ask someone like Sophia to dance.

"I would love to but I can't dance." she replies.

"Yes you can. I remember you and your mother had dancing lessons one day." Dante interrupts.

"Fine." Sophia replies before taking Alex's hand.

* * *

Zhalia falls asleep on the plane, as they head off to go somewhere for their honeymoon - Greece. Dante covers her in his coat, and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, Zhalia." he says.


	41. Chapter 41

Over the progression of the next few months leading in to June Lok received help from Sophia over video messaging for his work, he'd fallen behind so badly and Sophie was not much help at all. She was constantly criticizing.

Dellix and Lane became closer and closer together as they began dating.

Mycroft made sure that Sophia managed to bring her adopted pet home on the condition that she get him checked out at a vet as soon as 'Toby' was brought over.

Dante and Zhalia were beginning to recover from the events and Egypt, although part of it was still in their minds.

As well as becoming good friends with her dog, Toby, Sophia also made a friend in Alex Newman surprisingly enough. They kept in touch over the following months, post the wedding.

Sherlock was still popular with the press, as usual and John had lost another girlfriend called Janet. Sophia was still wondering when the press were going to turn on Sherlock.

But there's no sign of Moriarty, Moran or Klaus and it's worrying everyone.

June 1st 2012 (Sophia's POV)

"Boffin!" I hear my father say. I'm sitting on the stairs and listening to his conversation with John. I hear him throw down the newspaper with that adjective on the table. "Boffin, Sherlock Holmes." Can't my father see it's a compliment? Toby walks up and rests his head on my knee. I stroke his ear as I continue to listen.

"Everybody gets one." John informs.

"What?" I hear father ask.

"Tabloid nickname. SuBo. Nasty Nick. You shouldn't worry I'll probably get one soon." John tells him.

"Page five, column six, first sentence...Why is it always the hat photograph?" I don't have to be in the room to know he's punching the deerstalker.

"Bachelor John Watson." I hear John exclaim.

"What kind of hat is this anyway?" father asks aloud, obviously not paying attention to John.

John's obviously not listening to what his flatmate is saying because he continues talking. "Bachelor! What the hell are they implying?"

I continue listening. "It's a cap why does it have two fronts?"

"It's a deerstalker." explains John before reading out the line with the word bachelor. "Frequently seen in the company of Bachelor John Watson."

At the same time my father is still going on about the hat. I keep on listening as they complain about their issues. I try not to laugh when my father calls the deerstalker a death frisbee.

"Okay this is too much we've got to be more careful." John tells Sherlock.

But my father is still going on about that hat. Sherlock Holmes, why? Can't you listen to the warning? The press can be dangerous!

"What do you mean more careful?" my father asks. Goodness, he can be so naive at time.

"This isn't a deerstalker now. It's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean you're not exactly a private detective anymore! You're this far from famous."

"Oh it will pass." he replies.

"It better pass. The press will turn Sherlock. The press always turns. And they'll turn on you!"

Thank you John! Thank you so much for telling him that. Will he listen? Who knows.

"It really bothers you?" father asks.

"What?" John asks.

"What people think."

"Yes."

"About me? Why would it upset you?"

Because John cares about you! I head back down to my room away from it. The conversation is worrying me as it is.

* * *

Third Person POV

"We're on an important mission to deliver these packages to Montehue and Tersley!" Sophie says to Lok. "So no messing about!"

"Kids play nice." Dante says to them.

Cherit sticks his head out of Lok's bag. "I'm sure Lok is taking this mission seriously."

"Of course I am, Cherit." he says, adamantly.

"What is that package for, Dante? It's not amongst the other ones." Lok asks, pointing to one Dante is holding.

"I have been asked by Foundation to deliver this package to Mycroft Holmes. So we'll be stopping by his office."

"I wonder what could possibly be in the package." Sophie says.

"Well if we're going to find out; it'll be when we deliver it to Mycroft Holmes." Dante replies.

* * *

Sophia gets a text from Zhalia as she's out walking Toby.

**We're going to be stopping by your uncle's office later. Around three. So if you want to visit, stop by yourself.**

Sophia puts her phone in her coat pocket and walks on with Toby. "We need to hurry and get to Belgravia. Seb and the boss are looking for us." someone, says to their friend before bumping in to Sophia.

"Sorry kid!" they both say. Sophia nods as they walk on. Both of them were carrying guns.

"Seb eh?" she asks aloud when they are gone. "Come on, Toby. What do you say we check this out?"

* * *

She leaves Toby around a street corner, where she knows he'll be safe. She gives a girl a couple of years younger than her twenty pounds. "Keep an eye on my pup for me will you? I'll give you thirty when I get back."

"No sweat." the girl replies.

Sophia makes her way in to the house she saw the two men go in to - but that's only after she finds entry through one of the windows. She sneaks downstairs and listens on the stairs as everyone talks.

"The British Government. Also known as Mycroft Holmes. Is our next target." she hears the voice of Sebastian Moran say. Sophia grits her teeth she knew it.

"Sebastian. Just in case, Sherly turns up. Which he probably will...Do me a favor and kill him." Moriarty says. Sophia swallows. Not on her watch.

"Give me your gun." he continues. She can hear Moran putting it on a table. A few seconds pass and then the gun is put back on the table. Sophia can hear it. "You've one shot to get him with. One shot."

"Alright." Moran replies. "One shot."

"Your target is Mycroft Holmes. That job goes to you Damien. Are we all clear on what we've to do now?" he asks them.

"Yes." they all say in unison. Sophia clenches her first.

"Let's see how the boffin handles this." muses Moriarty.

* * *

Sophia meets up with the team outside Mycroft's office. "Let's just go in." she says to them.

"I passed my tests thanks to you." Lok tells Sophia and Sophie folds her arms.

"I've done mine my too. I wish I found out my results as fast as you did. I don't get mine until I go back to school in August." she tells him.

"I did exceedingly well." Sophie says.

Sophia just nods.

Lok opens the door and steps inside. "Sophia I was expecting you." Mycroft says.

"I'm not Sophia but she's here." Lok says.

"Uncle." Sophia says.

"We have brought you a package, Mr Holmes." Sophie states.

"Ah yes." Mycroft acknowledges before standing up.

"Uncle. I suggest that you give that to Anthea and then go home. You look extremely tired." Sophia says to him.

"I'm fine, Sophia but thank you for your concern, dear. I must go now. I have a meeting with someone. I can't even tell you about, dear."

"Well I wish you luck!" Sophie says.

Dante gives the package to Mycroft, who sits it on his desk. "Uncle, please. Go home." Sophia pleads.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sophia?" Mycroft asks.

She begins to think that even if she did tell him, that Moriarty probably had everything that Mycroft would do to prevent it planned out. She would be better looking after him herself.

"Nothing. You just look tired." Sophia tells him.

"Sophia why don't we go and catch up?" Zhalia asks, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah. I need to go and see someone in the tech department about advice for my computer. You guys go on ahead without me." she turns around and says, as soon as Mycroft has gone.

* * *

Sophia doubles back later to her Uncle's office, and finds Anthea back at her desk. "Anthea, what room is the meeting my uncle is in, in?" she asks, his PA. Anthea smiles and shoots Sophia a 'what are you up to look?" .

"Oh come on, Sophia you know I can't divulge that!" Anthea tells her. Suddenly an alarm goes off. "Oh dear. I'm sorry Sophia, you need to get out of the building before it becomes deadlocked. That alarm is telling us we're under attack."

"Anthea please! Please tell me what room he is in for the meeting. Someone is going to try and kill him and I know you care about as much as I do. Please just tell me."

"We'll get security." Anthea replies.

"They'll be too bloody late!" Sophia tells her. "Please...please." She won't stop pleading the same word over and over, and over again.

"MK21." she replies. "Sophia...you be careful for me. Alright. I'm not sure I should have told you."

"I promise I"ll try." she replies.

* * *

"What's going?" Sophie asks, Dante and Zhalia when they can't get out of any doors and the building begins to sound an alarm.

"Hey Sophia!" Lok calls to her when he sees her ready to run off for room MK21.

"Guys...it's just a drill. I'll let you out." she replies. "You'll need to come this way."

She leads them to a room then, quickly shuts and locks the door, not following them. It's the safest room in the building as it has been built to withstand bullets, explosions and break ins.

"Sophia what are you doing?!" Dante asks.

"You'll be safe in there! I promise!" she replies.

"I can't believe she's locked us in here! Is she trying to leave us vulnerable for attack or something?" Sophie asks.

"Didn't you hear her?" Zhalia asks. "We'll be safe in here."

* * *

Mycroft looks at the man in front of him. "You see I don't quite follow Mr Avenue..." Mycroft begins.

"Please. Call me Damien." the man in front him replies.

He pulls a small knife out of his boot. "I used a magnet when I walked past the scanners. It deferred them from working properly.

The man continues.

"You should be honored I let you call me Damien but then again it's always good to know the man who is about to kill you."

"In that case my name is Sophia Adler." Mycroft hears the voice of his niece say and then the sound of a gun firing. Damien's head falls and he hits the table. Mycroft looks to his niece. "I told you to go home because you looked tired."

"Sophia..." Mycroft starts. "You should have told me."

* * *

Anthea looks over to Sherlock who is standing with John. "Look, I don't know how you got in here but the place is in lockdown. Only people with authorization cards can get in or out...Oh wait you stole one from my boss didn't you?" Anthea speaks.

"Where is my Burden? She's in trouble. Jim Moriarty has been in touch."

"Look...I've got a number of phone calls. I've already broke the rules, telling Sophia where my boss is..."

"Where's Mycroft? Where is he?! Tell me!" Sherlock shouts at her.

"I have no idea." Anthea replies. "He was in building MK21 but he left. According to the scan for when his card has been used, not accounting for the one you used."

"I'll find her on my own!" Sherlock snaps.

"I'm sorry, Mr Holmes." Anthea apologizes, harassed.

* * *

As John and Sherlock go looking for Sophia they find the room that, Dante, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok have been locked in. "Sherlock it is..." John begins.

"You sort that out." Sherlock replies. "I'll sort out Burden."

* * *

Sherlock wanders in the MK21 building. Sophia isn't there. Then he leaves it and walks down the corridor.

"Burden!" he shouts. "Burden!'

* * *

John is struggling to get the door open. He knows it needs a code or a swipe card and he's got neither.

"John what are you doing here?" Mycroft's voice asks.

"You need to help me get these guys out!" John replies. "Then you need to ground your niece for a month! She's locked them up in there for no apparent reason."

"She trying to protect them." Mycroft says before opening the door.

"What's happening?" Dante asks, Mycroft.

"Wait a minute if you are in there then why did Sophia say she was going to go and find you?" Mycroft asks.

"What's going on?" Zhalia asks.

"The building is under attack." Mycroft explains. "I think Moriarty has struck again. Or rather his henchmen have."

* * *

Sherlock walks in to a room and finds Moran sitting on a chair with feet up on a table. He stands up and walks around the table so she's facing, Sherlock. "Well, well, well. Sherlock Holmes." he replies, as he put the single cartridge with the single bullet in to his gun.

There's a door at the other side of the room for access from a meeting room. It's opened and Sophia walks in.

"Don't you dare." Sophia threatens Moran.

"Burden, please leave." Sherlock asks her.

"Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty sends his love." Moran says, ignoring Sophia. Sophia's eyes widen and she remembers what, Jim Moriarty said. Moran only had one shot. She slowly takes her time, waiting.

"Does he?" Sherlock asks.

"He says you don't have a heart so I should shoot you in the stomach." Moran replies. "Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes."

Sophia quickly breaks into a run just as Moran fires. "No!" Sherlock shouts as it hits, Sophia in the chest. Moran smiles and exits via the door Sophia entered the room in.


	42. Chapter 42

Sophia tries to speak but she can't. She tries to get out of Sherlock's grasp to get up after Sebastian Moran. She feels sick and can't move for the pain.

"No. Stay still. You hear me? Stay still." Sherlock tells her, desperately, and sounding frightened.

"There's something that I should have said to you when I first met you." she informs him, as she holds the wound on her chest with her hand.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sherlock asks, both of them unaware that everyone is in the room now.

"Hello." she begins, tears pouring down her cheek. "Hello Sherlock Holmes. It was so very very nice to meet you."

She kisses his cheek and then her eyes close. John walks over to him and tries to move him out the way so he can get to her.

"I've called for a medical evac." Anthea says, a lump in her throat. Mycroft puts a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Get away from her!" Sherlock almost yells. "No one will touch her. Stay away from her."

"Sherlock." John speaks quietly. "You need to let her go to hospital. She is dying right now and if none of us do anything then it's fixed but if you try then there's a chance...now you need to let me help her."

"No." Sherlock replies. "If I don't let anyone touch her she'll be okay."

"Sherlock!" John says, drawing him a look.

He nods eventually.

* * *

"Did she do it?" Moran hears Moriarty ask.

"Yes, she did." replies Moran, causing Jim to smile.

"Excellent."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lok states, in the waiting room at the hospital.

"She will be okay." Sophie tells Lok. "She's always okay. She probably can't bear to be not okay."

Zhalia rubs Dante's shoulder. He's worried. "Sophie is right though. She'll be okay." Zhalia assures him. But she wants him to assure the same thing too.

Sherlock is pacing in the room, while Mycroft and Sherlock watch him carefully. Mycroft had always warned, Sherlock about this. The effect he has on people, and the effect he had on her. Now Sherlock has finally understood what Mycroft was trying to tell him, those few months ago.

"Someone will need to take care of Toby." John says. "Until she's better. I suppose..that I could do that."

"No. I'll do that." Sherlock says suddenly.

"Toby? Isn't that the labrador she was hiding from everyone in Venice?" Cherit asks.

Sherlock stops listening and takes his daughter's amulet and gold locket out of his coat pocket. He won't admit it but he cares about her so much that he's almost in physical pain waiting on her coming out of the operating theatre. It's as if he's been shot in the heart.

"I told my brother what happened. He was a little saddened." Sophie says.

The door to the waiting room opens and they all look to see Alex. "I was coming to London anyway and I just got here today when I heard from the updating of your website...Sophia...is she going to be alright?" asks Alex. "It's Sophia right...she has to be."

"Take a seat." Cherit says. "We're all waiting."

There's a long bout of silence that fills the room. Everyone sits, not speaking. You can hear a pin drop in that place. Everyone would hear it, even with the sound of Sherlock pacing up and down.

* * *

An hour has passed, when the surgeon comes through in to the waiting to room to speak to Sherlock. "Mr Adler." he speaks.

"Holmes." Sherlock corrects. "Nevermind...Burden...I mean Sophia is she..."

"She's out of the operating theatre. She's lost quite a bit of blood and during the operation she went in to cardiac arrest. It's a miracle that she is alive."

John stands up. "I would like to see her chart." he says, walking over to Sherlock's side. "I'm a Doctor. An Army Doctor in fact."

"Of course." the doctor replies. "I'm afraid only one of you are allowed in to see her. Once you decide on who that's going to be, you can see her in the recovery room across the hall."

The doctor leaves and Sherlock turns to John. "I'm no longer needed here." he says.

"No longer, needed?" John asks.

"She's your daughter!" Zhalia stands up and tells him.

"So I've been told." Sherlock replies.

"She just took a bullet for you because she loves you!" Alex tells him.

"She loves you that much and you're going to abandon her?" Dante asks, getting angry. He's tired of almost losing the people he cares about.

"You seem the man for the job. Go in there and you tell her how much of an attention seeking, burden that she is!"

Sherlock storms away and Mycroft puts his hand to his forehead. He doesn't understand his brother all that much, not after the many years of half parenting him, half being his elder brother. Sherlock Holmes is and always will be an immature child, not willing to take responsibility for anything other than cases.

Dante gets up and makes his way across the hall to find Sophia sitting up, already. "You should be lying down." he tells her.

"I don't feel any pain." she tells him. "They have me on the good stuff." She breaks in to a small smile.

"You should have told someone what was happening, Sophia rather than taking it on yourself to save us all!" he scolds her.

"I...It's hard to explain but I didn't trust everyone to save themselves. I felt like I had to do it because I knew that if I did it I'd know they were okay! I hate not knowing that they're going to be okay...I take it father has decided I'm a useless, good for nothing burden and that he's decided to clear off."

"He..." Dante begins.

"It's alright." she replies. Dante's suddenly aware that she is much much paler than usual.

"I realise now that I've been...wrong in trying to keep you all safe. I've worried you all and I'm sorry. I just couldn't bare to lose any of you. Since mother died...I've just...changed so much. I've become bitter and horrible and arrogant and...there's a whole list of adjectives but the one thing that didn't change was that you and Zhalia are my brother and sister and I would do anything to make sure you're safe. But you already know that. We've had this conversation a million times."

"Moran is getting out of hand." Dante tells, Sophia.

"I know." she says, taking a deep breath. "It was a trap. The whole time...Moriarty got me to go that house in Belgravia...so I would stand in front of that bullet. It's why he aimed at my father's stomach, because he knew that..."

Sophia's blood-pressure monitor began to bleep. "Calm down." Dante says, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're getting yourself worked up."

"Toby..." she begins.

"John will look after him. I heard him say so. You go to sleep." Dante tells her.

"I don't want to sleep." she tells him.

"Why not?" Dante asks.

"Being awake is better." she tells him. "Pity the morphine is making it difficult."

"Don't fight it." Dante tells her. "Rest and recover for me sis. Just like you worry about me and Zhalia. Zhalia and I worry about you."

"That's nice. Thank you." she replies a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

"How was she?" Zhalia asks, Dante.

"Pale very pale." Dante tells her. He kisses Zhalia's forhead and pulls her in to hug her. "But if I know my sister, she'll be climbing the walls to show us she's okay tomorrow."

Zhalia nods.

* * *

Sophia wakes up in the morning to find the room empty. She's glad. She goes to pull out her morphine drip but at that moment in time someone saunters in through the door. With two cups of coffee.

"You _are _pale!" they say. "Which is why I brought caffeine."

Sophia swallows. "Alex Newman."

"Sophia Adler. What's this I hear about you trying to kill yourself?" he asks, pulling a chair up beside her and handing her, her coffee. "So this is us finally having coffee?"

"I guess so." she replies, she'd turned him down the last time he asked.

"You look really pale." he says again. She can't help but laugh until she regrets it. It hurts. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's fine." she tells him.

"I just got off the plane and I thought...I'll read John's blog and then I found out. I was really, very worried." he told her.

"_You_?" she asks, surprised.

"Sophia...you're the greatest person I've ever met. Of course I was worried. You're...well you're...my best friend."

Sophia feels like crying, for a third time in less than twenty four hours. "But I've been horrible to you. I...made fun of your coffee habit even though I liked it as much as you do, making me a hypocrite. I...I'm sorry for that."

"Sophia...you're not horrible. You weren't horrible to me just...a little patronizing but yeah...I've accepted you for thee way you are."

"You mean someone who is crazier than...someone in the psych-ward?"

"Yes and someone who is very very brave, with a face that a man might die for and if you were less reckless and had a little more common sense, I'd say you would have a very resolute mind. You're something else. There was a time when I said someone else but you're not a someone; you're something. An unknown entity in this world that I completely don't understand."

She's not used to people complimenting her like that and she just looks at him, in shock. He's the one who's good looking, clever and without common sense in her eyes.

He put his hand on her cheek and wipes away a loose tear. "Don't cry." he soothes her, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

* * *

Ninth of June

"Get Sherlock. That's all it says." Zhalia says, handing Sophia a bunch of newspapers. Earlier that day Jim Moriarty became public. He'd broken in to The Tower of London, set havoc loose in Pentoville Prison and opened the vaults in the Bank of England.

"He needs me." she says, trying to get up. Alex stops her moving.

"You need to stay still, Sophia. You're not ready." Dante tells her.

Alex begins stroking her hair.

"Moriarty is in prison now. He can't hurt him." Zhalia tells her.

"But Moran isn't! And how long is he going to be there! He'll threaten the jury and he'll get off Scott free!"

"Sophia; that's for them to be concerned about. Right now, you need to recover." Dante tells her. "You're not fit enough to even go for a walk to the water cooler outside, never mind a courthouse."

"Okay. I get it." she says, hoarsely.

* * *

12th of June

Sophia reads the morning newspaper and swallows. She knew the press would turn on him. Here they were accusing, her father of being a fake and kidnapping children. She throws the newspaper on the table and tears begin to fall yet again.

* * *

John runs in to Baker Street after hearing terrible news about Mrs Hudson. He sees her in their watching a workman drill in to the wall. He's shocked and then he realises, that the phone call he got about her being shot was a fake. All he can think about is Sherlock. With that he runs out to get another cab to Barts.

When he gets there and gets out of the cab, his phone rings. He answers it. "Hello."

"John." he hears, Sherlock say from the other end.

"Sherlock are you okay?" he asks, as he begins to run to the hospital.

"Turn around and walk back where you came from."

"No. I'm coming in." John says.

"Just do what I ask." he replies, firmly. Then very desperately he pleads. "Please."

"Where?" John asks, as he begins walking back where he came from.

"Stop there." Sherlock tells him.

John stops. "Sherlock?"

"Okay. Look up. I'm on the rooftop." he says.

"Oh god!"

"I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?" John asks.

"An apology. It's all true."

"What?"

"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty."

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm a fake."

"Sherlock!" John tries to talk sense in to him. Sherlock's not going to jump he keeps telling himself. Sherlock is not going to jump.

"The newspapers were right all along...I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs Hudson and Molly. In fact I want you to tell anyone who'll listen to you. That I created Moriarty, for my own purposes and it got out of hand. And I want you to tell Sophia that I'm so so sorry! For everything. It was so very very nice to meet her too. Will you tell her all of that."

"Okay. Shut up Sherlock. Shut up." John replies. He knows something is wrong. "The first time we met. The first time we met. You knew all about my sister."

"Nobody could be that clever." Sherlock replies.

"You could." John replies.

* * *

Sophia picks up her phone and tries to get a hold of her father. He's on the phone to someone. She then tries Mycroft but no reply. John is on the phone to someone as well, most likely Sherlock. It's around two hours later that John comes up to her hospital room and tells her everything that's happened.

"He told me to pass on a message to you."

"No! No! I did not take a bullet for him, so he could die..." she almost shouts.

"He wanted me to say this. I'm so so sorry for everything. It was so very very nice to meet you too."

Sophia burst in to tears.


	43. Chapter 43

"We're dealing with a group of seekers who think they are better than Organization or Foundation." Metz explains in a meeting. "If this group is not stopped..."

The door opens to the meeting room and in comes a seeker in her late teens. She smiles and looks at everyone and begins to speak with an Israeli accent. "If this group is not stopped...what?" she asks. "I'm here to clear up any insecurities that you might have about us?"

"How did you even get in here?" Metz asks.

"It was quite easy. Your security is poor. Take a look at your agents, Metz. That is your name isn't it? You have one group of promising seekers, and a couple of others at best. The rest summon one small titan for one minute at the most and they're in bed, sleeping it off. Us missionaries as you call us...well we take the best of the best of the best. We go looking for them. We recruit them and we train them. But the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best...find us! We're not here to offend you at all. No. We're here to get the job done and keep everybody safe. You guys are the police. We missionaries are beyond that. We're the Government organization. So hopefully that clears everything up for you."

"Who are you?" Metz asks.

"You will refer to me as Night! And I will do just that. I bid you all goodnight."

"Darkfog!" she casts.

With that the mysterious Night disappears.

* * *

Sophia's POV

Everyone is either quiet or very nice. I'm lucky to have such friends but I don't want them to be nice. I would love nothing more than to have that normality. I lost my mother, and now I've lost my father. Perhaps that's why I don't mind pain so much. Physical pain. It is sometimes good to have pain worse than the emotional pain I've felt. It's why I've stopped taking my pills. I don't deserve pain relief and all it does anyway is makes me feel drowsy. I must be awake and vigilant and part of me really needs that pain.

"Sophia." the familiar voice of my Uncle utters. I look over to him with all the knowledge that John has told me about my uncle inadvertently giving Moriarty the ammunition to get my father with the press. But he's had enough people tell him that he's done wrong. He would never deliberately do it. He cares about Sherlock Holmes. We all care about him. Those of us who knew the true Sherlock Holmes did. My father never will be a fake.

"Uncle I wasn't expecting you." I say.

"You're standing up, I see. Perhaps you should be resting." he informs me. I shake my head and sit on the windowsill and look out to the courtyard below.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." Mycroft replies. "I'm afraid I can't let you."

I knew this would be your answer Uncle; but don't worry. Part of me believes he isn't dead. Or maybe that's just my way of coping with the fact he is. I don't want him to be dead. I grew fond of that incorrigible, arrogant, self absorbed man.

"I do not blame you for what happened, Uncle." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and I turn around. "I blame only myself. John will come through; he always does. You could have told me though that you had the man who was partially behind the death of my mother. I would have helped you torture him."

"Sophia that's just the anger and the pain talking." Mycroft tells me. I try my best not to scoff. Yes I am angry, very much indeed but it's no longer with Moriarty or Moran - wherever the hell that they are - it's only with myself. I couldn't be there to protect him.

"I came to talk about what happened on the roof of Saint Barts before your father jumped. Moriarty killed himself. We don't know why. But your father followed suite. We think that he might have been protecting all the people he cares about. And you. Hello, hello Sherlock Holmes it was so very very nice to meet you. It took me a while to understand why you would say that but purely for the sake of it, I typed it in to a search engine and I found something very similar."

I can't believe he had done that.

"But even before you said that to him everyone knew how much you loved him. What daughter would not jump in front of an oncoming bullet to protect their father?" Mycroft replies. This is the point where I want to say something heartless, bitter and cold but I don't. I just look out of the window, yet again. I know he's right. No matter how much I deny try to deny it, and stop the emotional pain; I did love my father very much. I loved my mother very much. Does everyone I love just get hurt though?

"I think you should leave London for a while. Baker Street isn't a good idea, the press are forming outside it. The last thing you need is being attacked by their questions..."

I turn around. "I'm sorry I have Toby..."

Mycroft looks at her. "I bent the rules getting him here. I can bend the rules getting him to leave her too."

I nod. "Maybe it will be best, then. There is nothing for me here now."

"The question is are you able to withstand a long journey on a plane?" he asks me. He's concerned. He's not the Ice Man that everyone in his office makes him out to be. Just the way in which my father isn't a freak. I've not just lost a father; John's lost a best friend and Mycroft's lost his little brother and however much of an annoying arse my father could be, blood is thicker than water.

I walk over and hug him. He's surprised; I can tell. "Thank you Uncle Mycroft for everything you've done for me and are still doing."

He pats my shoulder. "You're very welcome, Sophia."

* * *

Third Person POV

"Alright, we're getting a private jet back again!" Lok says on the plane before it begins to take off. Sophie elbows him and points to Sophia who is stroking Toby's ears.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asks, her as soon as he sits beside her. She shakes her head.

"No. I'm fine." she replies.

"Be aware everybody...Foundation is having some trouble." Zhalia speaks up. "This new group called the Missionaries. They have a rather dramatic way of making a point."

"They hostile?" Sophia asks.

"Not to those who don't deserve it basically. They wiped out a squad of Organization members once but they've never attacked Foundation members." explains Dante.

"But they aren't leaving much to the pride of Foundation are they?" Sophia asks. "Whole new organization on the block. You're bound to dislike them."

"One girl around your age Sophia, broke in to the meeting room the other day and spoke to Metz and everyone else then just disappeared. Not a care in the world." Zhalia says. Sophia smirks. It's the first time they've seen her do that.

"Well Metz doesn't really have good proper security measures does he? I mean anyone can break in. Even if their security was strong it's not a matter of where but when." Sophia explains to them.

"Sounds you like you admire this person." Sophie states.

"I probably wouldn't." Sophia replies. "Then again there isn't many people I do like."

"They have her on video talking. We're going to see it when we get back. Except you Sophia, you stay at home." Dante tells them.

"No. I would very much like to see it." she tells him.

"You're not well enough." Dante tells her.

"I'm not a glass vase. I'll be fine. Besides. I'm intrigued." Sophia replies. "And if I'm with you guys, you know I'm not trying to escape the country or not. I am very surprised my Uncle has not put a tracker on me."

"Perhaps he should have." Alex states.

"It's because you're always running away." says Cherit. Toby looks up to the titan who is flying close to Sophia. He barks.

"Hush, Toby." she says. The dog stops and immediately calms down.

"Why do Foundation want to investigate this new organization anyway?" Alex questions.

"Because there is standards that must be up-kept!" explains Sophie.

"Or perhaps they want to know what makes them so able to be better than most." inputs Sophia. Alex turns around and smiles before shaking his head.

"You think that Foundation needs to learn from The Missionaries?" Dante asks, Sophia.

"No comment." Sophia replies. "But to walk in to a room filled with a huge amount of important seekers, including Metz...is a big risk and whoever this Night is took it. Confidence is there certainly and confidence only comes when you know you're really good. She's young. I can't imagine her having such a high position. So then if that's one of the lower orders...then how the hell is the strong orders doing? It makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"You got that without even looking at the video?" Sophie asks.

"I'll get that as well when I watch it." Sophia replies.

"Isn't she something else?" Alex asks, looking over to her.

* * *

Even Dellix, Lane and Lucas had come over to Dante's house to see the video of Night breaking in to the meeting.

"There now she doesn't seem so bad." Sophia says. "She's just doing her job."

"She can't just break in to meetings like that." Sophie says.

"But didn't you see her, she can." Alex says.

"Thank you." Sophia mouths.

"There obviously not on the side of Organization that's for sure." Dellix says.

"But they aren't on our side either." Sophie says.

"Maybe there just on the side of getting the job done." Sophia comments.

"Perhaps you're just biased because it's the sort of thing you'd do!" Sophie replies.

"Yes. It is." Sophia replies, honestly.

"You've worried us enough without pulling any stunts like this group." Dante says.

"We were all worried when we heard about what happened." Lane says.

"And for that I do apologize." she replies. She likes Lane. She's sweet natured.

They play the video again until Sophia pauses it. "Morse cod. She's doing Morse code."

"Morse code?" questions Cherit.

"Justice." Dante says. "She's spelling out justice."

"As I said. Getting the job done." Sophia says.

* * *

Sophia opens up her door to go inside her villa and be greeted by Toby. "Hey pup." she says. She approaches the safe in the living room and types in the password before looking inside to find the box with all her mother's old files inside it. She puts her valuable inside the safe and then tries to pull the box out. She forgets how heavy it is, and how she can't live heavy objects yet. The box falls to the floor and she sighs.

She finds a folder as she tries to clean up, labelled: **Sophia's drawings. **She opens it up and finds drawings of a man in a long coat and a blue scarf. Memories of the stories her mother used to tell her come flooding back to her and she feels angry at herself for forgetting Sherlock Holmes.

As she begins to tidy everything up again, she comes across a file stamped, **unfinished. **

"King Arthur?!" she asks in surprise as she reads it.

* * *

One Week Later in Wroclaw, Poland

Lucas, Lane and Dellix accompany Sophia to a library in Wroclaw as Sophia goes to meet a contact in her mother's unfinished case file. "It was very good of you to offer to accompany me here." she says to them.

"The King Arthur Legend has always interested my family for generations and it would be absolutely shaming if I did not assist a friend who needs my help." Lucas tells her. "Especially after your injury."

Lane and Dellix nods and Sophia feels a lump in her throat. "Okay. Thanks folks."

She opens the library and steps inside. "How do we find her?" Dellix asks.

"That part I am not too sure." Sophia says.

"Sophia Adler?" a sweet voice asks. They all turn around to see a very beautiful woman in her early twenties, with brown wavy-curly hair and black rimmed glasses. Sophia smiled, back to the warm smile of the woman.

"Yes. You must be Jane." Sophia states. "How did you know it was me?"

"You look so much like your mother." is the reply.

Lucas looks on, stunned. To him Jane is the one with a face that a man might die for.

* * *

A/N Links to what Jane looks like in my profile. It was created by JaneEyre0 so credit goes to her. :)


	44. Chapter 44

Jane takes the group to Siedlecin, where they go to the Ducal Tower. Everyone stands for a moment and takes in it's old yet beautiful exterior. "This is the Ducal Tower. It's dated back to the fourteenth century." she explains.

They make their way inside as Jane continues to explain about the history of the Tower. "From the eighteenth century to the end of world war two it belonged to the Schaffagotsch family. As you can see for yourselves, the tower is adorned by the middle age Fresco which also dates back to the fourteenth century and it presents the history of Sir Lancelot, Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table."

"This must tell the story of the abduction of Guinevere." Lucas says.

Jane smiles and nods. "Yes it does. Guinevere was said to be abducted in spring time by a King known as Meleagent."

"Indeed. I've heard the story many times before. It's believed that one of my ancestors is Sir Lancelot." Lucas replies.

"Sophie missed out that piece of information." speaks up Sophia.

"Perhaps she just wasn't aware of it at the time." Lane says.

Sophia nods in agreement. "According to legend Meleagent was passionately in love with Guinevere. Her abduction involved a fight in either a forest or the countryside. The Queen's champion Sir Kay and his group of knights were defeated. They were taken in to captivity with Guinevere."

"Where were they taken?" Sophia asks.

"If I may..." Lucas asks Jane.

"Of course." Jane replies.

"According to Casterwill Legend the place Guinevere was taken to could only be reached by crossing water."

"Avalon?" asks, Sophia.

"I don't think so. Avalon is said to be the final resting place of King Arthur is it not?" Lane asks.

"Depends on what version you read." Dellix says.

Jane nods in agreement with them. "Gwen's freedom could not be won by Sir Arthur and Sir Lancelot was imprisoned by Meleagent to ensure that in Lancelot's absence that a weaker Knight would take the challenge to rescue Guinevere."

"It is said that he was freed by a woman and he arrived at Arthur's court to just as a fight against Meleagent was about start and he relieved Gawain of the duty of acting as the champion of Guinevere." adds Lucas.

Jane nods. "And Lancelot won the fight after he killed Meleagent and the threat to the Queen no longer existed."

There is the sound of someone slowly and sarcastically applauding. "Now that's an interesting story. So here we have a historian, a Casterwill, his friends, and who is this petite young thing?" They all look to see the young woman from the video.

"You're Night." Sophia says, admirably.

"Well..." she muses. "Good afternoon all of you. Do continue your story. After all I myself have always been interested in the Legend of King Arthur. Very fascinating. I think the Organization have found it that way too. I must say, really Foundation's security is quite lacking. Everybody knows what everyone's up to."

"That is because Organization have been put under the influence of an outside source to use difference means of gaining things." Dellix says.

Night laughs. "Oh goodness. Then why don't Foundation rise to the level? They aren't going to be able to win against a group who are beginning to use, guns, computers and other different types of attack. That's why we're the big cake and you people aren't!"

"Actually; I hate to correct you and all but the idiom is the big cheese." Sophia corrects.

"Why are you interested in King Arthur?" Lucas asks.

"To stop Organization from being interested...am I right?" Sophia asks.

Night smiles. "I do what I have to do to get the job done. If I have been listening in to your story think what they are capable of...oh wait they aren't me but the thing is there will come a time when you'll want us on your side. And we're more than happy to help. Just as long as you're with us and not against us. We don't like people who get in our way."

She begins to circle Sophia. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Just say the word, Sophia..." Dellix begins.

"Sophia? Hmm..." Night muses again. "You look...sickly. Too thin for a start. One amulet around your neck, along with a gold locket. Hmm...One visible titan."

"Look Night...what do you want?" Sophia inquires, through her gritted teeth.

Night moves the locket out of the way, and sees part of the surgical scar from Sophia's time in the operating theatre. "You've been injured recently. Very recently. That scar will heal over time but there will be the scar from the weapon that did it. Bullet am I right? Listen, Sophia...I know you're clever. I can see you trying to work out a logical way to get me to piss off out of here but the thing is...What good is clever when you're weak physically."

"I suggest that you leave immediately." Lucas says. "You're intimidating a good friend."

"Am I intimidating you Sophia?" Night asks.

"Her and the rest of my friends." Lucas tells her.

"I intimidate only my enemies." replies Night.

"When you mess with our friends you are our enemies." says Dellix.

"Good. You've allies." Night says. "Hmmm...we'll continue this chat later. When your allies or friends aren't about."

Night walks out. "Where was she when I was dealing with Moriarty?" she asks.

"Let's just leave and continue our discussion later. If they've found us goodness knows what Organzation is up to." says Lucas.

"Let's get some photographs first." Sophia replies before taking out her mobile, and small digital camera.

"Do you want a hand?" asks Lane.

"Thank you." replies Sophia.

* * *

"The Missionaries are just getting too callous." Dellix says to everyone, back on the plane on the way to Venice.

"Thank you for deciding to come with us." Sophia says, to Jane to change the subject.

"Yes thank you. We all appreciate your help." adds Lucas.

"I am happy to help in any way I can. I've always been interested in King Arthur Legend anyway." she replies. She turns to Sophia. "Is it possible to see the file your mother was gathering? Just to see if she'd found anything else out.

"Yes...sure." she replies.


	45. Chapter 45

Sophia's POV

"King Arthur was believed to have been alive during the fifth and sixth century. Apparently he led the defense of Britain against the Saxon invaders in early sixth century. Most details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literacy inventions. Take the Holy Grail for instance. Today, Arthur's historical existence is debated amongst many of us historians." Jane tells all of us. I wish we'd done this at school instead of bloody world war two and how fantastic Britain was. At least this as a brilliant boost to it. Sadly we're still on the plane back to Italy. I am feeling a little sore, and a little tired and I want nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep but I can't. I must listen to what Jane has to say. She's so kindly decided to help us and me, it would be rude if I just nodded off. I blink a couple of times and look back over to her as she still continues with her information. I honestly don't know how she remembers all of it. All I remember about the Arthur Legend is that the Sword in The Stone and Excalibur were two different bloody swords. That's just because of Tomb Raider Legend. "He is said to have been a King of Britain, who defeated the Saxons and established an empire over Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Norway and Gaul." Jane continues. Where is Gaul? Honestly, Sophia you're meant to be clever! Relax, you can look it up later. Yeah. Later. It's probably a dead country that's split into thousands now anyway. Well thousands is a bit of an exaggeration! Oh my goodness am I arguing with myself inside my head? I'm going absolutley utterly psychotic. OK, calm down Sophia. Calm down! Listen to Jane!

"His father was Uther Pendragon. His assistant was believed to have been Merlin the Wizard. As you discovered at the Ducal Tower earlier, Guinivere was his wife. His final battle was against Mordred at Camlann. His final resting place, is mostly debated to be Avalon."

"So who is Mordred? Like his arch-enemy or something?" I ask. Oh come on, Sophia. Nobody has arch enemies, really. Or do they? What was Moriarty to my father? Then again I think Uncle Mycroft was really his real arch enemy, in my father's eyes anyway. Ok focus. Stop talking to yourself in your mind. This is how you drive yourself nuts.

"He was a notorious traitor who fought Arthur at Camlann. He was killed, but he fatally wounded Arthur. He is believed to be the illegitimate child of Arthur. But tradition does vary on his relationship." Jane replies.

"I'm sorry but how on earth do you remember all of that?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"How do you remember your chemistry or your math? It's just one's natural talent." Jane replies.

"I never said I done math or chemistry." I reply.

Jane smiles. "But your mother told me, when we met. She used to talk about you all the time. She loved you very much, I gathered."

"What about the Knights of The Round Table? Was Lancelot one of them?" I ask. Let's subtly change the subject, Sophia.

"Yes. King Arthur, Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, Sir Bors, Sir Kay, Sir Gareth, Bedivere, Lucan The Butler, Sir Griflet, Sir Yvain, Sir Erec, Cador, Hoel, King Pellinor, Tristan, Morholt, Palemedes, and Dinadan."

I need to get a better mind palace. If only my father had taught me better. Oh god what if he was on the plane right now? He'd be the most cheekiest, bastard that ever walked this ever. Or flew on a plane. But that was the way he was. I'd rather have him like that than bleeding on the pavement, like he did. Although I was never allowed to see the report or anything. Which is a bit of an outrage.

"Do you know what my mother was searching for?" I ask.

"Excalibur. Amongst Seekers it is believed that King Arthur was one. It would explain why his sword had such power."

"This I kind of know. Excalibur was different from The Sword in the stone! Alistair told Zip that." I tell her.

"Well, yes." Jane replies. "Although to avoid confusion they say that there was two Excaliburs. The one in the stone that he extracted to become King, which he lost in battle. That is said to be the sword of War. Excalibur which he received from The Lady of the Lake, was called Clarent. According to some variations of the Legend it was the Clarent that Mordred used to wound Arthur in battle. Bedwyzr was the one instructed to return the sword to the Lady of the Lake after that."

"Why would my mother be interested in some sword that may or may not exist?" I ask.

"But it has to." Lucas speaks up. "My ancestor, Sir Lancelot has spread the stories on through generations of Casterwills."

"I'm not saying it's not based on truth but it's so long ago; why worry about it now. What's so special about it?"

"It's believed that a titan lives within the sword." Jane tells me.

"Well I hope it can swim." I reply. It's the pain in my shoulder from my chest talking, and it was me who wanted to look in to this more. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." I say before getting up and walking to catering area of the plane.

* * *

As soon as I get home, I'm greeted by Toby and a very persistent American by the name of Alex. "Oh you're back. I looked after your dog for you."

"Thank you." I reply. I sigh and sit down, rubbing my shoulder. I should really be getting the file for Jane to look at but all I want to do right now is close my eyes and sleep.

"You shouldn't have went on a plane again. You're not fit enough." I hear Alex say to me. I open my eyes to see him staring at me with folded arms.

"I'm not a child!" I tell him. "I'm fine. I could be dead right now..."

"Which is what I think you seem to forget. You risked your life and now you're acting like it doesn't matter."

"Tell me how I am?" I ask.

He pulls out a card from his pocket and shows it. "Smart card. And whose picture is on the front? Oh that Night person."

I stand up and take it out of his hand. He pick pocketed me! He pick pocketed me! "That is my concern!"

"If you're going to kill yourself then it's mine."

"Do you really care so much about me?" I ask.

"Sophia...you're so frustrating!" he tells me.

"Then why do you bother putting up with me?" I ask. "Why not chase someone like Sophie or Scarlett."

"You really think I would fall for one of them?" he asks.

"Well for one they don't risk as much as I do. Two they're far prettier and nearer an ideal weight and don't look like they're wearing their mother's clothes when they go to a wedding..."

"You forget I danced with _you_ at that wedding!" he replies. "I think your problem is that you're struggling to believe that someone actually likes you or is it maybe because you're scared to let me in because the last person you did let in hurt you so much."

I stand almost astounded. "Maybe I just don't want you getting hurt. Don't you see I'm cursed? Truly, cursed. Everyone around me gets hurt."

"Oh so it would hurt you very much if one of them went risking their lives to get in to fights and all sorts then?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" I ask.

"Well then maybe you should remember that feeling the next time you go to take a bullet for someone, or the next time you go to go after her. I don't know where you got this! But...you need to be careful who you go chasing after. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I'm touched, irritated, and a little surprised by his ability to be quite utterly honest. Not to mention he's concerned about me.

"While I was getting information about why my mother was looking in to King Arthur I umm...well met her old contact. Jane but you already knew that. We went to Ducal Tower. And while we were there...Night came to us. She is so superior to anyone I've met. And I felt threatened a little...a bit annoyed, and part of me was fascinated. While she examined my scar...I pick pocketed the smart card from her. It might help me find where she is. I get the feeling she knows something and I think she's reasonably harmless...she just wants to talk so she can get the job done."

"Oh so you're going to go chasing someone who is probably a trained killer...I'm guessing...and you can't even lift the box with your mother's old files out of the safe. What if one of them mistakes you for an Organization member and tries to kill you?"

I sit down. "I just want...I just want to be strong again!" Tears fall down my eyes. "And I guess...I want to be like this Night. If I was I'd be able to protect the people that I care about. Maybe you too."

He sits down next to me and brushes the hair from my eyes. "You're so damn stubborn. Risking your life to protect everyone, Sophia will not protect us at all."

"I have an idea to find her. Will you help please?"

"Sophia!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "For me. Alex. Will you help me?"

* * *

Third Person Pov

Alex heads over to Dante's house with the file for Jane. "Sophia asked me to give this to you." he says.

"Where is she?" Dante asks.

"She'll be over soon." he replies, trying not to swallow. "So she says."

"Where is she?" Dante and Zhalia ask in unison, staring him down.

"She told me she'd be here soon. It's not a big deal right?" he replies. "Something about fetching something or retrieving something. I don't know what goes through her mind and since when did I become the one who knows everything about her?"

"There's crosses on this map that weren't there before." Jane says. "I don't know what these markings are."

"Pigpen cypher." Dante says.

* * *

"So she found where Camelot used to be?" Sophie asks an hour later.

"It'll be worth a visit." Dellix says.

"That must be where Guinevere was taken." Lucas says.

"How do we know this is true and not theory?" Sophie asks. "Irene may have been wrong."

"Irene was never wrong!" Alex says, defensively. "I trust the judgement of the woman I knew."

"Where is Sophia? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Zhalia asks. "Even if she had to fetch something. She is a little unwell."

"Trust me she'll be okay. I think." Alex replies. "Emm...why don't we all split up. Some of us go to Camelot and some of us go to Guinevere's place of captivity."

"I think we must also face the problem now that Organization could be interested in this." speaks up Lane. "I think that's what Night was suggesting."

* * *

Sophia slides the Smart Card through a security bar and a door opens. She steps inside and puts it back in her pocket before carrying on down a corridor. She rubs her shoulder again and makes her way to the stairs. One flight goes up just like the height of the building suggests, but there is stairs going down. She takes them and finds that they go down a large amount of floors.

She makes her way down and eventually takes a break, sitting on one of the stairs. Seconds later she almost scolds herself and decides to go through the door on the floor she is on. "All soldiers above level eighteen status, floor minus twenty please." Sophia looks to that it's the floor she is on. She carries on and finds a large circular room with chairs. She exits through a door and makes her way to an overview room to watch it go ahead.

"It's not very interesting you know. They are just those above level eighteen." a voice says. "In here the lower number you are, the better you're classed as."

"What are you, Night? Double 'O' seven?" Sophia replies.

Night chuckles. "Oh...dear oh dear. You don't understand. I'm number four. Come. Welcome. Only the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best find us. But only the best of all of them can pick pocket me without me noticing."

"What do you want with the King Arthur legend?"

"We want the Organization members who are after the sword. But first...let me show you something."

Sophia follows Night to an elevator and they end up going further down. "How deep does this thing go?" Sophia asks.

"Some things you don't want to know." she replies.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Where is Avalon, though? Pity Irene didn't find that out." Lok says.

"It is meant to be a sacred place. Not many should know about it." Cherit says.

"Isn't it said to be the place where Excalibur was forged?" Lucas asks, Jane.

"Yes. And some legends say that he still lives on there; in Avalon. It depends on what translation, version, of the tale." she replies.

The door opens and Sophia steps inside. "Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding Toby's favorite dog food and you know what dogs are like if they get it changed, especially Labradors."

"What are you holding behind your back?" Dante asks.

She takes her arm from around her back and shows them a shield. "It's Arthur's." Sophia tells them.

"You found this while you were looking for kibble?" Sophie asks.

"I went to a lot of places." she replies. Dante and Zhalia draw her a look.

"It's getting late. I'm going home." Sophia replies.

"You're not strong enough to lift heavy bags of dog food." Dante says to her. "Besides, you had two full bags anyway. I may not be your father, Sophia but I do notice things."

"Do we have to do this now? Alex have I missed anything?"

"Your mother found Camelot and the place where Guinevere was taken during her abduction. I suggest we go there." Alex says to her.

"Good." Sophia replies.

* * *

As it approached later on in the night, everyone left to go and rest. Sophia and Alex remained. To be told off it would seem.

"Sophia you're going off on your own and trying to find things out again." Dante says.

"It was nothing overly exhausting." she replies, lying. She was ready for collapsing when she left the Missionary Headquarters.

"Oh so you don't deny it?" Zhalia asks.

"Sophia I thought I already spoke to you about this!" Dante says. "What's worse is you got Alex to lie for you."

"Technically I didn't lie. I told you she'd be back soon and that she was retrieving something." Alex tries to defend himself.

"It wasn't his fault." Sophia replies. "What would you say if it was Sophie or Lok that had gone off?"

"Sophie and Lok aren't recovering from a bullet to the heart." Dante tells her, firmly. In a way he's had to become a surrogate parent to her now.

"Are we done now?" Sophia asks. "With this scolding as if I'm a child or is this interrogation."

"You've still not told us where you got the shield from. Where did you go?" Zhalia asks, softly.

She looks away and Zhalia turns to Alex. "I promised not to say." Alex replies.

"What is it with you two at the moment?" Zhalia asks.

"Alex is my friend. He was doing me a favor. He shouldn't be the one being reprimanded. I should!"

"We aren't reprimanding you, Sophia we're trying to stop you from killing yourself." Dante tells her. "You're our sister! We care about you."

"I just went to visit an acquaintance. That's all and they gave me the shield. As I said before I am not a child!"

"At this moment in time you're acting like one." Dante tells her.

His words hit her and she nods. Dante is never usually so straight to the point, even though he is more strict with her than anyone else. Perhaps his words are in many ways a wake up call.

"Fine. If that's what you think." Sophia replies.

"I think you're capable of acting much more mature. I just don't think you're doing it right now."

Sophia stands up. "I'll see you in the morning." she tells him.

* * *

Sophia begins to make her way home, when all of a sudden she hears someone calling her name. "Sophia!"

Alex runs up to her. "Are you alright? Did anyone of them hurt you?" he asks.

"No." she replies as she reaches her door. She turns around to Alex and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for covering for me. I'm sorry you got in trouble."

She goes inside and closes the door behind her.

* * *

"We're going to Caerleon." Alex tells Sophia the next morning. She pours a dish of water for Toby and sits it on the floor.

"What about Toby? I'll need to find someone to look after him." she replies.

"Sophia please don't hate me for telling you this but you've not to come. You've to stay here." he replies.

"Stay here? Being told to stay here? Do you honestly think that'll stop me?" Sophia asks. "I need to help my friends! It was me who brought them the case. What if they get hurt looking for this?"

"The place on the map that your mother marked, is close to the Remains of the Roman amphitheatre." Alex replies, changing the subject. "So, you look after the shield until we get back. That's your mission."

"Why have you come around to tell me this? Have I really offended everyone that much that they won't talk to me. The only reason you're around here is become you're delusional enough to have taken an interest in me."

Sophia suddenly clutches her chest and sits down. "See what you're doing to yourself! You're going to put your blood pressure up and up and up and you could have a heart attack."

"I wish sometimes I didn't have one." she replies, referring to her heart. "You better go, Alex. Have fun, searching for a mythical castle."

"I would answer but I see you've already decided on how you're going to act!"

"Yeah."

He goes to leave and then speaks. "Can you not stay?" she asks him. "So I'm not alone. I know I'm not really; I have Toby but..."

"Believe me I tried but they think I'm a bad influence on you or you're a bad influence on me."

"I see. Stay anyway?" she asks. "Tell them I'm really not well and I need someone to supervise me."

She suddenly starts to wipe away tears escaping her eyes. "I mean right now I shouldn't be wanting to go on some mythical legend chase...I should be in London having an argument with the most annoying, most clever man I've ever known. I shouldn't even have gotten so attached to him. I shouldn't be crying right but...and he used to frustrate me so much! So so much! Moran is still out there and goodness knows what Klaus is doing...And suddenly now that the person they threatened is gone; they're nothing. Absolutely utterly nothing. I stepped in front of that bullet for my father thinking that I'd die saving him."

"But you survived." Alex tells her.

"I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have! Why was it me who survived?! Why me?!"

"Because you're the most stubborn person in existence."

"So was he!" Sophia replies.

Alex's phone rings.

"I'm keeping you. I'm sorry. You better go." she says to him quietly, before looking away and hugging in to Toby.

"Zhalia...I'm not coming...Why? I'm just not coming...Alright this is a wound to my pride but umm...my laptop got a virus...no my windows one the Mac ones rarely get them and umm...it has a lot of data on it that I urgently have to fix...It could take all day. You should go without me...If you want to waste half an hour getting down here to check out the virus then you're welcome to. It's a tough job...Don't worry leave it to the MIT student."

Sophia looks at him with a stunned smile as he continues talking.

"Hey...I could tell you about check sums and heuristic detection systems but I think I would just bore you to death...you better get going."

He ends the call. "You're...I"m not even going to go there." Sophia tries to praise him.

She stands up and goes to walk passed him to get to the kitchen. He grabs her arm and he looks at her, and she looks at him. "You _are _a bad influence on me. And if your mother was here and found out, she'd blame it all on you too."

"I think she would." Sophia replies, putting her hand on his cheek. He leans down and kisses her.

* * *

"Alex has a virus so he can't come." Zhalia explains.

"He seemed alright this morning." Sophie says.

"Not that kind of virus." Zhalia replies. "Computer one."

"I see." Dante replies. "Things like that can't be helped I suppose."

"Hopefully where we're going will be conclusive." Sophie says.

"Well Caerleon is in popular belief meant to be a possibility of the position of Camelot." Jane explains.

"As are many other places." she replies.

"Irene crossed that on a map for a reason." Dante says. "I'm sure we'll at least find something there; I hope."


	46. Chapter 46

Night makes her way as she follows an Organization member in casual clothing, down an alley in Venice. She has absolutely no need to be too cautious about how she follows him because she can't be seen but she is anyway. Like the night, Night likes to hide things, and one of those things is herself. It is because of her caution that she is one of the best operatives amongst her people, and why she is efficient in getting the job done.

She follows him to the back of a villa with an empty swimming pool, and a patio with chairs for dining in the good weather. He cautiously looks in the window and holds up a camera. That's when both Night and the Organization member hear a dog barking.

A familiar face let's the dog out and the organization members quickly leaves. "There is no one there, Toby." soothes a familiar voice.

"Maybe he saw a cat." another voice says, stepping up to Sophia.

"I am insulted that you think my dog is a cat chaser." she replies to the comment. "He thought someone was here. That's what eight barks in a row means." says Sophia.

Night leaves and makes her way to follow after the Organization member again. When she is sure it is safe to she pins him against the wall and reveals herself. "Now you're going to tell me why you were following, Sophia Adler and if you don't know why you'll refer me to your leader! If you don't do that, then I will put you through every imaginable pain. I suggest you start talking."

* * *

The team begin making their way up to the Roman Amphitheatre. "This is probably a waste of time. I've saw the Roman Amphitheatre. It doesn't seem to have any connection to King Arthur at all. Not even one of his Knights." says Sophie.

"Sophia's mother had it crossed for a reason." Lucas says. "Which is why we're going."

"Irene was searching for information about the King Arthur myth, and Excalibur. She wasn't one to act on theories until she was sure." Dante says.

"She was very decided, every time I had met her." Jane says quietly.

"It's worth the look and it's lovely here." Lane speaks up.

"Hey the worst that can happen is we find nothing out, right?" Lok asks.

"This is it here." Dellix says.

"That's not the Roman Amphitheatre, or maybe I'm mistaken." speaks, Cherit.

"It's a castle." Dante says.

"But I have seen the Roman Amphitheatre. This is meant to be the place." Sophie says.

"I'm not the expert but I think it must have been protected by an enchantment of some sort..." he replies to Sophie before turning around to face Jane. "Miss Jane...ummm...what are your thoughts?"

"It's a possible theory." she replies. "If there is an enchantment, my question is why it would have broken now."

"Perhaps because we're seekers." Sophie says.

"If that was the case, Camelot would have been found by now." they repy as they approach the drawbridge of the Castle. "If this is Camelot."

"Well we should find something, inside." Zhalia speaks.

"You folks wait here. I'm going to call, Sophia and let her know what we've found. She'll probably want me to send a picture. Besides, I want to make sure she's alright." Dante says.

He walks on to try and find a signal. Suddenly the others are standing in the Roman Amphitheatre and looking around.

"It's gone." Sophie says. "This is the Roman Ampitheatre."

A thoughtful look appears on Jane's face.

* * *

"I am fine, Dante." Dante listens to his sister. say. "I'm really, fine. I swear. Nothing wrong with me. I've been examining the shield - with care of course - and it's definitely old enough. I've been trying to remove the corrosion gathered over the years. That will take some time. But...so far...I am getting that there is some form of writing on it or line...I'll know more once it is done."

"If you find anything, let me know first - alright?" Dante asks her.

"I will...unless someting happens which means I can't which is quite possible knowing my luck and then I wouldn't be able to tell you and stuff...hold on I got to go, Toby is barking eight barks."

"Eight barks? What do you mean?" asks Dante.

"I have him trained. Tell me if you find anything else about the Castle." she replies.

She ends the call and Dante begins making his way back.

"Sorry about that." he apologises as he approaches the Castle. Everyone suddenly looks at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"But the Castle disappeared when you left and now you're back it's here."

"That's odd." he says.

"Perhaps we should look inside and see if our questions can be answered." suggests Sophie.

"Be careful, there is probably more protecting this Castle if it is indeed Camelot." Jane warns.

"I agree." Lucas says.

"But Casterwills are descendants of Sir Lancelot..." Sophie begins.

"We should still be careful." Lane speaks.

"Come on there's nothing in there that Sophie will not be able to handle. Am I right?" Lok speaks.

Sophie smirks.

* * *

The door bursts open to Sophia's villa as she begins to put the shield of King Arthur back into her safe.

"Get that and go; you're not safe here!" she hears Night inform her.

"Night..." begins Sophia but Night is grabbing her arm and then the shield, closing the safe over.

* * *

"There is writing here on this chest." speaks Sophie.

"I don't understand it!" Lok says.

"It is Archaic Latin." Jane explains.

"What's the difference between that and normal, Latin?" Lok asks.

"Quite a lot actually, Mr Lambart." a voice says from behind them.

They turn around to see a man with a few people behind him.

"Who are you?" Dellix asks.

"All you need to know is that I am a descendant of King Arthur, through his illegitimate son Mordred. Only his descendants can find this place. Those who carry his blood. I take it one of you is a descendant but the girl isn't here?! So there is another one?" he asks.

"What girl?!" Zhalia asks.

"Oh well that's one more person that I have to kill, but first - we go to Avalon."

"You know where Avalon is?!" Sophie asks.

"No but the map is on the shield that the female brat is recovering from years of corrosion. And I have people watching her at every turn."

A phone rings in his pocket. "Who is it?...What?!...Who are you?...I will find you and her!"

He ends the call. "Now as for you!"

* * *

Sophia wakes up on a moving train and blinks. She sees the shield lying on a table. No one is around and then a door slides open and Night steps inside.

"I ditched the dog and pretty boy." Night informs her.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asks. "This counts as abduction!"

"More like protecting you!" Night replies before grabbing Sophia's arm and twisting it. She takes a dagger and a vial. "Hold out your hand!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you know not to get in my way." replies Night.

Sophia does and Night cuts Sophia's hand, squeezing her blood in to the vial.

When she has a full vial she takes it and swabs the blood over the shield. It's suddenly as if it begins to boil.

The shield is now back to its full colour again. The lines now look like a map.

"Sophia. I think you have descended from King Arthur. Lets face it he wasn't a faithful husband was he. Look at Mordred. Speaking of Mordred his descendant is out to kill you which is why I brought you here."

* * *

"Send me a photograph." says Mordred's descendant on the phone to one of his people. "Then when that's done...kill the female descendant."


	47. Chapter 47

Sophia looks at Night who is looking at her back with the same look. It's like they are trying to stare each other down. Sophia folds her arms. "How did you find this information out?" she asks, Night, who then smiles.

The door opens and insteps, someone in camouflage clothing. "Ma'am. Security breach, factor twenty. Says that he's looking for Sophia Adler." speaks the soldier.

"I will check this out. Wait here with Miss Adler." Night says. "Protect her with your life, if you have to!"

Sophia looks at Night questioningly as she leaves. Sophia turns her back to the soldier and looks at the shield in more detail. "Is that King Arthur's shield?" the soldier asks. Sophia doesn't see that he's, removing strong cable wires from his pocket.

"I don't know if I should tell you the answer to that." she replies. She is about to turn around when she feels the wires around her neck, trying to choke her. She elbows him and stomps on his foot, to break free of his grip, grabbing the shield in the process.

* * *

Night walks in to the room on the train where they deal with breaches in security. "Who is it?" Night asks and then she see Alex Newman.

"Pretty boy..." she begins.

"Where is Sophia?"

An alarm goes off suddenly. "I haven't got time for this. You're with me, pretty boy!"

* * *

Her hair is pulled and she's pinned to the floor. Her attacker has an army knife and he's ready to attack her with her. She knees him in the stomach and pushes the shield across the floor. "What do you want with it?" she asks. She can feel the strain on her heart from the fighting. The soldier looks down and see crimson leaking from her chest and he stands up. "I don't need to kill you. You're already dying."

The door to the room opens and then all of a sudden, there's the sound of a bullet firing. Sophia straightens herself to see a dead fake soldier on the floor, and then looks over to Night who eyes him with aggression. She turns to one of her associates. "Grab me the swords, now!"

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"The swords! It's an order!" she yells.

"Sophia, what has he done?!" another voice, asks. It's Alex. He runs over to her and helps her on to the sofa. "Your stitches. You're not meant to have them off, you know."

"I wasn't looking for trouble this time. It just found me." she tells him.

"You magnetize it, Sophia." Alex tells her.

"Your condition is going to be no good!" Night tells, Sophia as she takes a box. She pulls out two swords. "So let's remedy that."

"What are you doing?" Sophia asks.

"Grab pretty boy and hold him back." she orders one of her soldiers. "You're going to die, let's face it." Night begins as Alex is pulled away from Sophia. "No surgeon within miles and miles and miles! All the blood you're losing, the heart attack you may or may no have before you die and you're going to have to be able to fight."

Night points one of the swords at, Sophia. Sophia closes her eyes and summons Thorospark.

"Oh you stupid..." begins Night. "You summoned...that's...it can't be."

Suddenly Night summons her titan. It's like an identical twin to Sophia's Thorospark only darker. She didn't even speak. "You can cast spells without saying their name out loud, can't you?"

"I think so." Sophia replies.

Thorospark goes back to his amulet, Sophia too weak to keep him going. "Stupid girl. Titans cost energy. Right let's get this over with."

She gives the other sword to Sophia. "Listen to me Sophia Adler...I'm going to stab you and you are going to stab me."

"What?!" Sophia asks. "I'm not stabbing you..."

Alex tries to break free.

"Do it or you're going to die. Trust me on this."

Sophia blinks and takes the sword. "You want to save you friends. I can help. I'm not going to lie...It's not going to be easy. These are special swords. I'll explain later. Out of all the people I've met you're the one I'm actually feeling guilty about doing this to. I can only chose one person to run through with these swords but...it's an honor actually. Because you are going to run me through. Sophia Adler...now!"

* * *

Hours have passed since Mordred's descendant made the call. "Not going to plan?" Dante asks him.

"I don't think it is." the familiar voice of Sophia says. "So this is Camelot?! I thought it would be nicer. Can't have everything your imagination wants."

Alex, Night and her army of people are outside. "You've got five men, Mr Chenkov." Sophia states. "Not really good, is it? Not in comparison to two hundred trained killers out there. I suggest you better leave before they kill you. Oh by the way...you're friend is kind of dead."

"He's gone but not for long, I don't expect." Sophia says to Dante and Zhalia.

"Sophia is that blood on your shirt?" Zhalia asks.

"I didn't have time to change. My stitches came undone when that guy Chenkov sent the guy who tried to kill me and then Night sort of ran me through with a sword. Where are the others? Before you ask I know that guy is Chenkov because Night told me."

"Night ran you through with a sword?" Dante asks.

"Yes. It was very nice of her. Saved my life."

"You have strange friends." he replies.

"I do. Take a look at Newman." she replies.

"I think Newman has a lot more than friendship on his mind." mutters Zhaila quietly. She speaks up. "The others are in the dungeons."

"Sophie in a dungeon. Oh dear. I better pop off, then and save them all. There could be rats, here. Have you got my mother's map?"

"No. Chenkov got it." Dante tells her.

"No luck at all, we're having today. Except for the fact my bullet wound is just a mark. I'm annoyed that didn't go away. At least my amulet and locket hide it."

* * *

"So this is a map to Avalon?" Sophie asks, when everyone crowds around the table on the train.

"I can't believe you get your own train!" Lok says.

"Lok this is a serious matter! We're close to finding Avalon!" Sophie snaps.

"How did you get it to appear so quickly?" Jane asks.

"My blood done it." Sophia replies.

"So you've heard?" Dante asks. "You're a descendant of King Arthur."

"You too from what Zhalia's told me." Sophia replies.

"And so is this Chenkov person that I really dislike!" Alex butts in.

"Well in the end only one person can have Excalibur." says Lucas.

"He'll put up a fight for it certainly." Dellix says.

"If it's a fight he wants. It'll be a fight he loses." Sophia comments.

"That's the spirit." Night says. "Now we're both recovered from that ordeal earlier. All you need is a good fight."

"Don't encourage her." Dante says to Night.

"This Chenkov uses fear to persuade people rather than power. He doesn't have a lot of people at the moment but...he's high in power. That's why he is allowed access to those in..."

"Chenkov we'll leave you to worry about." Alex speaks. "Were interested in Avalon. The actual purposes of Seekers."

"Really? Midnight; your thoughts on what pretty boy has just said with every bit of knowledge that's he pissed off because I almost killed you!?" Night asks.

"Is that my name now?" Sophia asks, causing Sophie to roll her eyes.

"Of course. Without Night there would be no Midnight." Night replies.

"Chenkov is gone for the moment and we're trying to discover things in history!" Sophie says.

"And, your point be it?" Night asks.

"Excuse me...but some of us care about our jobs!" Sophie replies.

"And, you think I don't care about mine? I love my job!" Night replies.

"Excuse me..." she begins.

Night turns to Sophia. "Midnight, do we have to listen to this stupid little brat?" asks Night in Hebrew.

"I"m afraid so." Sophia replies, also in Hebrew.

"What are you saying?!" Sophie asks.

"Listen. I think we've been diverted from our subject of conversation quite enough." Lucas interjects.

"I'm trying to make sure no one here gets killed and no one listens." speaks, Night in Hebrew. "The Casterwill girl is going the right way for a good punch to the..."

"We should get a boat. There's a lot of water." Sophia says.

"Can you get us a boat to Avalon, Night?" asks Lok.

"I will pull a few strings." Night replies. "I told you all you'd want me on your side."

"I'm not sure what side you _are _on!" Sophie says.

"We don't have sides, just purposes. That's humans." Sophia speaks up.

Night smiles.

"Avalon is probably hidden. No use trying to get in on Satellite. A trip will seem like the best plan." says Zhalia.

"Dante and Sophia can find it." speaks Cherit.

"Do you think my mother knew that we were descended from Arthur?" asks Sophia. "It doesn't explain the map."

"Maybe it's one of those things you won't be able to." Lane says. "But you've found out more about her. That should mean something, right?"

Sophia nods. "Dante...if it comes to having to make a choice of who gets Excalibur...you take it."

"What? You'll give up Excalibur...which is meant to have a powerful Titan? For what? Because you're a soft touch?" asks, Night.

"Power is not about one's weapons it's about how one uses what they've got! I've got intelligence. Yeah that might come as a surprise since I'm always jumping in to trouble, Night. But wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure."

Sophia turns to Jane. "Are you still alright to come along with us?. It's getting really dangerous now." she asks.

"I am very sure." Jane replies.

* * *

"How are you feeling about this?" Zhalia asks, Dante. Both of them are standing outside at the front of the train.

"I don't know. I just hope no one gets hurt. You be careful, Zhalia."

"I will." she promises, before pressing her lips against his cheek.


	48. Chapter 48

Two days later

"Well finally we're going!" Lok says as they make their way on the ship that Night has provided them with.

"To think that after all this time Avalon is so close. And my ancestor was one of those Knights who served with Arthur." Sophie comments.

"To think that after all this time, we still get people like you being all dramatic." Night says in Hebrew.

"To think that even after you putting a sword through me, I still have this bullet scar. Not to mention a scar from the sword!" Sophia replies, in Night's language.

"Could you two stop doing that?" Sophie asks. "It is rather annoying."

"Your point is?" Night asks before going on to talk in Hebrew again. "It's only like that because when I healed you it only fast forwards the healing process. Hence why you've got scars. Live with them. They are marks of honor and battle. How did you get the one on your chest anyway?"

Sophia turns away to face the water. "How long until we set off?" she asks, still in Hebrew.

"Not long, left Midnight."

Sophia looks over to Alex. He looks at her shrugs his shoulders, and shakes his head before walking away. "Ignore him." Night tells her. "He's just pissed off because he's a man. Men worry about women for some reason. Especially those who've taken a liking to you."

Sophia looks over to see everyone giving Night glances. "Ignore them, Night. They don't like violence too much." Sophia tells her. "But it's because of the fact that it's been violence caused by the New Organization that's almost killed the people everyone cares about. Moriarty and Moran, along with Klaus brought it and they left...a lot of mental scarring. Zhalia died, and we destroyed the Scion to cause a paradox and bring her back. But that is still in Dante's mind. He lost the woman that he loved! All because of violence."

"What about you? What did you lose because of violence?" Night asks.

"I lost my father. My mother. I'm scared I'll lose them"

"Which one of them did you take the bullet for?" Night asks. Sophia draws her a look. "Come on. You've got to have taken it for someone. Pretty boy? No? Your brother with the trench-coat? It can't be Sophie...Your father?"

Sophia swallows. "He's dead."

Night turns around and walks over to one of her soldiers. Sophia sighs. Nothing is going right, now. Nobody is really talking to her. She notices that is all she is doing lately, making impulsive choices and it's costing her, her friendships. Now Alex is not even talking to her.

* * *

"Is it likely that Chenkov will be able to find us?" Lucas asks Dante.

"He might. It all depends on whether or not he can find another copy of the map to Avalon. I doubt it but he could be following us. I would not put it past him to have spies, tailing us."

"I doubt it!" speaks up Night, in English. "Unless he has a death-wish."

"You're a little young to be fighting in such a way." Dante says to her.

"Am I? I've been fighting for a long time." replies, Night. "I didn't notice that there is a minimum age to deal with scum."

"Is that what the Missionaries, are? A bunch of vigilantes?" asks Dante. "Sophia should never be involved in that!"

"Sophia has made her choice. She notices that my help is needed and to be quite honest...I think she's the finest soldier I've ever come across. She just needs some workout routines and some vitamin C. I'm not saying she's the entire best but she is on the road to it. I wouldn't have let her become my bond sister if she was any less worthy."

"Was this when you two had a brush with swords?" asks Dante.

"You're not happy about it either? She was dying! I saved her life. You should be pleased. It's the results that count! What's number six if it's four plus two or three plus three or five plus one. Same thing! And she is able to fight now! That is all she wants."

"So you picked on someone with a weak mind?" asks, Sophie, stepping up.

"You have no idea, Sophie Casterwill but Midnight is not feeble minded. Just scarred. Now if you'll excuse me. I must speak with the Captain of this ship and see how far we are from our destination."

Suddenly it begins to rain, heavily. "This is great! Rain! We'll never find anything in this weather!" complains, Sophie.

"Come on Sophie. We're close to the west coast. It's bound to be raining." says Lok.

"The weather is unpredictable." Zhalia says.

* * *

Six hours later

"What's that big place surrounded in mist?" Lok asks.

"Is that an island?" asks, Sophie.

"_That _is meant to be Avalon!" Night speaks up. "Do you agree?" She turns to Jane.

"It's where the shield has taken us and you say that the shield is the map to Avalon." Jane replies. "But it does seem to be the correct place."

"Quite a bit far out from where Camelot was. If this was Arthur's final resting place, he must have travelled a long way." Sophia speaks.

"Says the person who doesn't believe in the King Arthur Myth! Maybe you do now because you're a descendant of royalty!" Sophie speaks.

"And you're a descendant of someone who invented hypocrisy." says, Night.

Sophia scoffs.

Sophia just blinks. "I...said that there is some alterations that turn to nothing more than Chinese whispers was what I basically said."

"We'll go on the island and set up camp for a while." Night speaks up. "Then in the morning, we'll explore and get Mr Trench-Coat here his Excalibur!"

"Sounds like fun." Sophia replies.

* * *

In the morning the mist is lying low on the campsite, to the point that when anyone walks through it's like they are swimming amongst it. Everyone walks on through it as they continue on. There's a giant Castle in the middle of the island, which they come across, after a two mile walk.

"Excalibur was meant to have been forged here, according to Legend." speaks up Jane. "It's mostly likely to have been in that Castle."

"Do you think his skeleton is still in there; or is it in dust now?" Night asks, Sophia. She's referring to Arthur. Sophia shrugs.

"I think..." Sophia begins.

"We should split up. My people will form a defensive line around the island, while your people go inside and find this sword. Midnight you stay with me."

Sophia nods.

"What?" Night asks when they all look at her. "Like you weren't going to go in the Castle anyway?"

Sophie shoots her a look. "Let's go." Lok says.

"We should be careful." Lane says.

"Cherit, stay and report to me if anything happens. Keep an eye on Sophia." Dante tells him.

"Of course." Cherit replies.

* * *

As they look inside the Castle they find a staircase leading down. It leads to a cave like area. "It's like a secret tunnel or something!" Lok says, cheerfully.

"This is serious, Lok. I'm trying to carry on the task of my ancestor Lancelot by assisting the descendant of King Arthur." she says.

"Noble words." a voice speaks, loudly, and echoing.

_"Don't tell me even ghosts think she's perfect!" _Alex thinks, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Night and Sophia explore more of the island they come across a sword in a stone. "But that's...I better go and get Dante." Sophia says.

"Oh no you'll do no such thing." a voice says. Chenkov. They turn around to see him.

Cherit nods to Sophia in the distance, and then Sophia and Night turn around to face him. "There are two swords. In Legend one was broken and the other one given to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. Well, I am taking both. Looks like it repaired over time."

"You snuck in as one of my soldiers!" Night spits.

"There are more on the way." Chenkov replies. "You all seem to like swords recently...I assure you my men are well equipped for this fight."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but in our army, Mr Chenkov...descendant of Mordred...we have women too. And they are far more capable than any of your men put together. Now, let me see...should you die just now or should we all toy with you?" Night asks.

"They're coming." Sophia says.

Night's people began running for, Chenkov's. "It's started. The war it's started." Chenkov speaks. Night hands, Sophia a sword. "I'll help out further down. Good luck."

Chenkov points his own sword at Sophia. Sophia moves it out the way with hers. She's drops hers suddenly and sighs. She's never used a sword before.

* * *

"Welcome. It's been many years since anyone has come here. I am King Arthur. Leader of the Brits. I see a descendant of mine has come forth looking for Excalibur. Carry on, on your journey and you shall find it."

The team carry on until they get to a large Lake in the cave. "Are you willing to defend your people, my descendant? Are you willing to fight for them?..."

"Dante!" speaks Cherit. "Chenkov is here. And there's another sword."

"I am!" Dante says. That is when a hand appears out of the water, wielding Excalibur.

"The Legends are true." utters, Jane.

* * *

"You're a pathetic excuse for even a Knight, never mind a royal descendant! You're not even Princess material, never mind Queen!"

"Wrong!" Sophia replies. "I'm a Whovian!"

She hits him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword and and knocks him on to his knees. The whole time she's been getting him away from the other sword. The sword in the stone.

Chenkov gets back up, and he's offended. He charges at Sophia who struggles to block each of his attacks. It's when she's walking backwards that she trips on a rock and falls on the ground, close to the Sword in the Stone.

She feels the tip of Chenkov's sword at her neck, as he kicks away hers.

"Night!" someone shouts.

Even Chenkov looks to see Night, get run through with a blade belonging to one of Chenkov's men. Sophia reaches her arm out and pulls out the Sword in the Stone before furiously fighting, Chenkov, until she pins him to the ground and stabs him. She runs through his men until she gets to Night. "No!"

* * *

The team begin running to get outside as they hear the battle cries. "Night will hold them off, surely." Sophie says. "She seems the type who is ruthless enough."

"We need to get out and stop them." says Dellix.

When they get out, they see Chenkov's men leaving and Night's people surrounding her and Sophia.

"Night?" Sophia asks. "Night. Tell me how to heal you. While we were bonding you told me we'll be able to heal each other. Tell me how. Please."

"You're still too, weak. Too weak to pull this one off." Night replies.

"I don't care. Tell me!" Sophia orders her. "I mean it! Unlike everyone else I'm not scared of you!"

Night smiles. "Exactly."

Her eyes close over. "Sophia Adler!" speaks one of the people in Night's legion. "How many people have to die in your name?!"

"Enough." speaks another soldier, the one who cried out her name. "Night did what she did to protect me! Sophia Adler has nothing to do with it!"

Sophia closes her eyes and thinks about all the people who have died, around her. When she opens them again, orange-gold light is escaping her hands and surrounding Night.

* * *

"I can't believe you done that you idiot!" Night says to Sophia as soon as she wakes up in her tent with a bursting headache. "You used up all your energy! You absolute, idiotic, girl!"

"Dante. Did he get Excalibur?" Sophia asks when she sees The Sword in the Stone.

"Yes and he summoned a powerful titan when Chenkov's people decided to come back. A dragon of some sort. I wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking how stupid you are!" Night says.

Sophia ran out of the tent and in to the grounds, to find the team talking around a fire.

"You're awake!" Zhalia says. "Come on and get something to eat."


	49. Chapter 49

September 3rd, 2012

Sophie and Lok stroll in to an old church building. Dante and Zhalia are behind them, and they all begin to look around.

"This secret passageway that we're looking for could be anywhere!" Sophie comments.

"Hey...I hope it takes all day for us to find it. I'm missing school." says Lok.

"Don't be too excited about missing school." speaks up Zhalia. They turn to see her staring at a wall that had made a ninety degree turn. "It done that on its own."

* * *

They make their way inside the passageway and find a set of stairs. They cast bolt-flare and begin to make their way down them. They were going down quite deep, but finally they reach the bottom. It was just a small circular room that the stairs went in to and there was a door. The team make their way to the door and open it to find that it goes into a larger circular room. "I have never heard of an amulet that causes people within a large perimeter of it to become aggressive." Lok says.

"It's true though, what they say...so be careful." warns Dante. "From what we hear, Organization are keeping it in a special container so it has no effect but they can't be allowed to keep it."

"Think of all the trouble it'll cause. It could be worse. They could have hidden it in Organization Central." Sophie says. "But they used this place."

"Yeah. It was cool Night found out about it, though." Lok says as they move in to a room with lights. They all stop using bolt-flare and begin to wander around. "And Jane managed to track down maps of this place."

"Hmm...pity the person who introduced them to us originally didn't come along. We're abandoned for a chemistry project and after school classes." Sophie says, bitterly.

Suddenly all the rooms go dark. Sophie goes to cast bolt flare immediately as she expects her accompanying friends to do but she feel someone's hand wrap around her mouth and begin to drag her, very quickly.

"Bolt-flare!" casts Lok, Dante and Zhalia once they'd come over the surprise of the lights being out. They look around and see that Sophie is missing.

"Emm...What's happened?" asks Lok, instantly worried about his girlfriend. "Sophie?! Sophie?!"

"I'm here." she says, the lights coming back on. "Sorry I saw the light control box and I went to sort it, rather than us using bolt-flare. Let's go on and find that amulet." she tells them.

They continue to look for the amulet, everyone giving Sophie worried glances. She continues to blank out for moments at a time, which isn't like her. It's almost as if the Casterwill has no concentration.

"Hey!" shouts Lok as he runs up to a glass box with an amulet inside. "Is that, the amulet?"

"Yes." says Sophie. "Obviously."

They scan it with the holotome. "Certainly the glass is special." Zhalia says.

"Looks like we found what we came for." says Sophie.

"Oh does that mean we have to go back to school?" asks Lok.

Zhalia and Dante exchange a look before shaking their heads.

* * *

As soon as Sophie gets home, she begins to feel sick and dizzy. "Are you alright?" Lucas asks, her when he sees that she doesn't look well. "Did something happen?"

"No." Sophie replies. "I'm...I'm...Absolutely fine."

She's fine until she blacks out. "Sophie!" Lucas, cries.

* * *

"Was she alright when she was with you?" Lucas asks, Dante and Zhalia when they come to check on Sophie.

"She was a bit phased out. It's not like her." Zhalia replies.

"She's usually very focused." Dante replies, concerned.

"Perhaps she's coming down with something." suggests Lane. "It's just the weather for viruses, and bugs to spread."

There's footsteps suddenly on the floor and they look to see Sophie. "Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I've worried you all. I'm really quite alright. I promise."

"Were you feeling unwell at all today?" Zhalia asks.

"Not until I got home." she replies. "Then I don't know what happened."

"You should take some time off." Lucas suggests. "You've been doing non-stop missions. It's probably tiring you out..."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you! I am capable of doing any mission that's thrown at me." Sophie snaps.

"My concern is only for your health." Lucas replies.

"I don't have any need for anyone's concern. I've managed alright on my own all this time, without you telling me to take a break and I can do so now!"

* * *

"Well I see Sophie is feeling better." Zhalia tells Dante when they leave.

"She's been acting strangely since the lights went out back at the church." comments, Dante. "And she mysteriously disappeared from us."

"We'll see how things go." Zhalia replies. "Perhaps she' just under the weather."

Sophie didn't show any more signs of strange behaviour or any forms of sickness since that day in September. Things went back to normal, apart from the severe decline in missions for Dante and his team. But they were all needing a break and as it was approaching Christmas. Everyone was looking for the right gift to for the right person. It was utter chaos, as it usually is at Christmas and for Zhalia and Dante it took them days before making a decision. Zhalia bought Dante a watch and Dante bought Zhalia a locket.

It's September, 21st and everyone crowds around Dante's television screen to hear about an invitation to a Christmas Foundation Party from Guggenheim.

"I'll make punch for it." Sophie says, joyfully. and clapping her hands together.

"Cool...a party." Lok cheers.

"Everyone is going to be there." Guggenheim explains, with a smile.

"This sounds...interesting." Zhalia says.

"I guess we should make an appearance." Dante says.

"I'll let everyone know that you're coming then." replies Guggenheim. "I'll see you then on Christmas Eve."

"That is so excellent. I've been working on creating a punch for a party for a very long, long time." Sophie says, cheerfully. "This is getting rather fun isn't it."

Lok smiles. "Alright."

* * *

A/N - It all seemed much better in my head when imagined it. Sorry!


	50. Chapter 50

Sophie sits down the punch she made on a table in the ball room where the Huntik Party was taking place. She stands for a moment and then blinks. "What was I meant to be doing?" she asks herself, aloud. "Oh, yes. I was about to see if Dante, Zhalia and Lok were here, yet." She turns around and goes outside, where she meets Lok. "Lok you're here!" she greets him, cheerfully and with a smile.

"Hey, Sophie." He pauses and glances at her in her lavender ball gown. "You look lovely."

"As a Casterwill; I must maintain a certain standard in the way I dress. Thank you Lok." she replies to him.

* * *

Zhalia is on her way to Sophia's house to ask if her if she is coming to the party but before she reaches there, she meets Sophia who is walking Toby. She's in a pair of denims, that are covered in mud, obviously with the help of Toby and her hair is tied in a messy bun. She can see Sophia is not even interested in going. She asks anyway. "Are you going to come?" asks Zhalia. "You've become such a stranger over the past few months. This is the first time we've seen you in weeks."

Sophia smiles, a small smile. "I've been busy." she says, and bows her head. "I don't think I'll be coming to this social event."

"A lot of seekers will be there. Alex might be there. I know he was doing a mission in Rome, so he could stop by." Zhalia tells her.

Sophia's face becomes stern. "All the more reason why I shouldn't go. Besides...why would he come to a party that's in the same city with me?"

"Did something happen to you two and that's why he went to being a lone wolf?" asks, Zhalia. "You know you can talk to me if you want..."

"I have to go. I have a project to do over Christmas break and I want to get it started."

Zhalia sighs.

* * *

When Zhalia and Dante finally make it to the party they are greeted by Sophie. "Hello." she says, offering them a cup with her home made punch. They take some and Sophie dashes off to give some more to all the other seekers.

"Was it me or did her eyes seem a little too diluted?" Dante asks.

"I didn't really notice." she replies, before yawning. "I think I'll get some more."

"I will get some. Go and sit down." Dante tells her.

* * *

Sophie has practically handed everyone in Foundation cups of punch. She blinks suddenly and then looks around. She's forgotten where she is and why she's there. She blinks again and the takes a drink of her own punch, remembering that she's Sophie and at a party, and forgetting she'd forgotten.

In the corner stands Jane who is speaking to Lane and Dellix. Lucas approaches them ready to talk but is interrupted by Sophie handing them punch. "I think that my own brother and his friends should try it." she tells them, before yawning.

"Are you tired, Sophia?" asks Lucas, although he himself is feeling tired and sleepy.

"No. I'm not." she replies, before moving away. "I need to make sure everyone gets punch."

Lucas frowns. Why was his sister obsessed with giving everyone punch?

Dante who walks to a corner with Zhalia, ends up sliding down to the floor. "I can't keep my eyes open." Zhalia falls down next to him.

"Neither can I." she replies, before resting her head against his shoulder, the both of them falling asleep. They are not the only ones it is happening to. It's happening to everyone. Suddenly everyone is just losing consciousness and falling asleep. There's not one person in the room who is awake. Someone walks in to the room and then closes and locks the door behind him. He's tall, and wearing dark clothes.

He walks over to Sophie who is sleeping on the floor, the remnants of a smashed cup at her side. He holds out his hand and an insect like titan comes out of her neck and returns to an amulet. "There is no further need for you." he says. "Almost ninety percent of Foundation's members are here today because of my power to implement ideas." he talks to thin air as he approaches a sleeping Metz. He holds out his hand and extracts a similar titan from, his neck. Guggenheim is next.

He hears seven knocks at the door and goes over to open it to find a team of his people. "Make sure no one gets in or out and if they want a fight, a fight they shall have. But I doubt it. It's a special serum I procured when I broke into Klaus' library. They'll be asleep for quite a while."

He leaves and makes his way out into the street. He takes out a mobile. "There at the hotel and asleep. It's time to awaken our plan. It's time to break in to The Huntik Foundation Headquarters. Find me all the names and photos of every Huntik Foundation member that is listed."

He ends the call and walks back inside the hotel, knocking seven times on the ballroom door. When he's inside he turns to his men. "They all asleep?" he asks.

"Yes Mr Drothe." is the reply from one of his men.

He walks over to the windows and closes all curtains. "Good. Very good. And you all changed the locks on the doors so that the hotel staff cannot come in and see this?" he inquires, turning around once again to look at them with his cold eyes.

"Yes Mr Drothe." is the reply.

"Excellent. The plan is going ahead as planned." he announces, a little too much in love with himself and his work.

He takes his phone out of his pocket. "Hello...how is it going...Then work faster!" he barks before, putting his phone back. "Now all of you...stop standing around and doing nothing! Get out your laptops and download as much data as you can! That is an order!"

They all turn the tables upside down to move all the clutter off it so they can sit their laptops down when they turn them the right side up again. "The quicker this is done, the quicker we can all go home and see how much of a laughing stock that we've made of them all."

* * *

A/N I swear it was better in my mind when I imagined all of it.


	51. Chapter 51

"Why did you decide no to go to this party with your friends? I mean by July in the new year, you're disappearing from them aren't you?" Night asks, Sophia. Sophia looks over to Night and shrugs before turning to her shelves of books and DVDs.

Night folds her arms and sits on the sofa. "You're just wanting to separate yourself from them to the point they're used to you not being there, aren't you?" she asks. Sophia doesn't answer and Night smirks, knowingly.

"You know what, Sophia. I think you should go. You've no idea how much I'd want to go to that party if I were you." says, Night. "I didn't know my parents, and certainly if I had a brother or a sister...I'd want to spend some time with them. And you know...you're not me...stop being a bitch because you're not. Oh did I just give you a pep talk? I'm not doing that again!"

"All I have had is a negative effect on everyone I've met. Even you almost died. The more I stay away from people, the less likely they are to get hurt." Sophia explains, before sitting on the coffee table. "Did I tell you what happened, when we got back from Avalon?"

"I overheard your conversation with pretty boy. I honestly found it obvious you were too much for him."

Sophia blinks. "Why has this got to do with him? Besides what I mean is...everyone else and how people treated me...Sophie didn't talk to me for two weeks..."

"I would call that a blessing." Night ponders aloud.

"Zhalia and Dante kept lecturing me on how I'm turning impulsive and all that other stuff. From then on everything I did and do now is watched carefully. I'm amazed I've made it to training with you."

"Still...go to the party. You might...find it fun." Night tells her. "And I don't know...maybe I could be your plus one."

Sophia blinks. "What you actually want to go? Because I'll give you my invitation to get in and..."

"Oh Midnight, you're so naive. I don't want to go for social reasons. No. I got a ding."

"Ding?"

"Phone." she replies, before taking her phone and throwing at Sophia to catch. Sophia takes it and reads.

**Unrecognized access to Foundation's servers. **

"How would you know about this unless you'd also had unauthorized access to their servers?"

Night just winks. "A party which most of Foundation are invited to...not really a failure of security for Foundation, even for that old fool Metz. Something is off about it and I want a look. Be a dear and go put a dress on."

"No."

"Do it or I swear..." starts Night.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asks.

"Oh I'll think of something that will cause you tremendous pain and suffering. C'mon Midnight. Go do it."

"You're extremely dull!" Sophia replies.

"You know perhaps my training has rubbed off on you. If that had been a few months ago, you'd have been running down to that party...or maybe you're just not as fond of people as you used to be. Maybe you've lost faith."

Sophia turns away and runs upstairs.

* * *

Night and Sophia make their up to the ballroom doors, and find it lock. There's no music playing, either. Night produces a lock pick and lock picks the door open. Sophia looks on in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" asks, Drothe.

"What do you think you're doing?" asks, Night.

Sophia looks over to the room at Dante and Zhalia. "They're sleeping." Drothe tells her when he sees her expression. "Don't wake them, now."

"Try and stop me." Sophia replies.

She walks over to Dante. "Dante wake up! Please! Wake up." she tries to wake him up. "Zhalia needs you to wake up."

"Sophia...I recognize the effects. It's a serum. We stole the formulae for it, from a man named Klaus a while ago." Night says, to Sophia. "The effects will wear off. Don't worry. It doesn't last more than an hour."

"What? But Klaus said..." began Drothe.

"Even if you had all the time in the world...one of our tech advisors just sent your computers a virus. Not going to be getting much done are you? I suggest you all pack up and leave."

"Or what?" he asks.

"I love it when they ask that! Don't you?" Night asks.

Sophia's too busy worrying about everyone else to join in on Night's eccentric form of playing games of the mind with her enemies. "I have seven different ways of torturing you with a paper cut, and thirteen different ways to kill you with one. Either way I'm your worst enemy and when I give you a choice that's so very kind as this...then you better take it."

* * *

When everyone began to wake up, a team of missionaries were collecting the computers belonging to the Organization members who had invaded the ballroom. Dante turns to Zhalia and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asks her.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asks.

"The punch. The one thing that everyone drank at this party." a familiar voice to them says. "Sophie made the punch."

They look around to see Sophia and then they look over to Sophie who is hugging Lok. "What are you saying?"

"You were knocked out by the effects of a sleep serum that is normally taken in someone's drink. What did you all drink; the punch. Who made it? Sophie." Sophia replies. "Don't worry I'm not accusing her of anything. Her, Metz and Guggenheim were under control. We learned that much from the culprit. It's amazing how, Night can extract...obtain information. I'm glad you're both okay. You should probably go home and sleep it off. Oh and before you asked, it happened to Sophie when you looked for some aggression amulet which isn't even an aggression amulet...it was made up to lure you there."

* * *

Sophia's POV Christmas Day

Here it is. My last Christmas that I will spend with a family. My family. I step in to Dante's house, carrying his and Zhalia's gifts with me. "Hey everyone." I say. Although it sort of sounds like I'm saying it a whole group of people. It's just me and them. My brother and my sister. Part of me feels guilty and the other party of me just wants to escape. Be on my own. Be away from everyone. No need for people to supervise me all the time.

"Merry Christmas." Zhalia greets me.

"Merry Christmas." Dante says also.

"Happy Holidays." I reply, just to be different. That's what I'm good at. It's my second Christmas without my mum and it has been a year since my first and last ever Christmas with Sherlock. My God that was a mistake. Poor Molly. Poor Lestrade. Poor everyone! I punched him so hard that I think his eyes began to water. God I miss him, so much. I'd punch him in the face if he turned up alive, then I'd hug him and then I'd punch him again.

We spend Christmas just chatting and having the usual family meal time. Although it's not turkey or anything but it's family. Mum and I never used to have a big fancy Christmas dinner. It was always the one low key thing about Christmas with us. Although, couldn't say the same about desert.

"Hey is this like a royal feast?" I ask. "King Arthur and Guinevere with a visit from Morgana."

They laugh at my stupid joke. "How is all that over the holidays homework?" Dante asks, obviously not believing me. I do have homework but it's like one small paragraph that I could write on my phone on the way in.

"How is the not having any missions?" I ask him.

"That was a low blow." he replies, with a smile.

I am going to miss them too. I should have stayed back at the villa. I need to distance myself. This is going to be harder than I'd first though.

* * *

Third Person POV

It's leading up to July and Lok, Sophie and Sophia leave their final exam, which is history. "I think that went rather well." says, Sophie. "How did you find it?" she asks, her friends.

"It was okay...I guess." replies Lok.

Sophia sees Dante and Zhalia. If they're waiting like that, there's possibly a mission. This is her chance to disappear. "It was fine but it's left me with a migraine." Sophia tells them. "I'm going to go home and sleep it off."

She walks away as the other two teens approach Dante and Zhalia. "Dante. Zhalia."

"You kids ready for a trip to Kenya?" he asks them.

"Alright." Lok replies.

"You bet!" says Sophie.

"Where did Sophia go?" asks Dante.

"She's not feeling well. She'll understand if we go without her." Sophie explains.

* * *

Ten Hours Later

The team are making their way through a Kenyan forest. "What does this thing look like?" Lok asks.

"It's meant to be possessed. A stone. Almost like a tablet." Sophie butts in, before Zhalia or Dante can speak. "It's been sending people mad, and in to hallucinations. An archeologist for Foundation found out about it and contacted us. We're taking it back for investigation. The archeologist is a friend of Metz who is pulling a favor. You'd know all this if you had not fallen, and bumped your head, knocking yourself out."

"That's him told." mutters Zhalia.

"Let's just move on shall we?" asks Dante.

* * *

A/N I promise to work on the other ships soon as soon as I get ideas :( I hate this damn writer's block I'm having. As long as I keep some missions in. I have plenty of ideas for them.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N This chapter is a filler, which is why it's a bit short. It's also the chapter where, Lucas tells Jane how he feels about her and I so hope I didn't mess it up. OKAY guys thanks so much if you've been reading this. Especially to JaneEyre0. You've been there with me from the start and the start of the start of the start and I really appreciate it. It means so much. Sherlock's always my main area but I got in to Huntik as well and thought, what the hey, I'll do a Huntilok. So thanks.

Again apologies if it's so lame.

* * *

Finally the team make it to the campsite where the tribe lived. In the middle was a large stone tablet. But no one was there.

"They must have left. In a hurry." Dante says.

"I'm sensing some very powerful energy from this." Sophie says, walking up to it.

"Perhaps you should stay back." Zhalia suggests to Sophie.

Lok approaches it. "Look this part moves..." he starts.

"I think you should be very careful, Lok." Sophie tells him. There's the sound of something clicking in to place and engraved marks on the stone, shine blue.

"What does that mean?" Sophie asks.

"Who knows." Lok replies, his hand leaning against it. The rock separates for a moment, but does not fall. Almost as if it's in space with no gravity and then it goes back together again, as one large stone tablet shape.

"Wow, what was that?" Lok asks, before touching it again.

"Look." Zhalia says when the tablet separates. "It's an amulet."

* * *

Sophia glances around her villa and at the boxes inside, which have been filled with everything she needs. They'll be moved later. She gets a lead for Toby and attaches it to his collar. "It's the last time, we're going to be in this area, and then we'll go. To move on."

Toby cuddles in to her shoulder and she claps his head. "I wish Moriarty and Moran never existed, Toby. We'd be at Baker Street right now and I'd be planning on going to university and maybe I wouldn't have lost...forget it. I'm inflicting all my woes on you."

She stands up and puts on her coat before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

"So that's what the problem was. There was an amulet with the power to put people under serious illusions to the point it drove them insane?" asks Lok.

"Sounds like a bad version of Alice and Wonderland from one of those horror programs that Soph watches. I'm glad it's being dealt with by the Foundation." Dante replies. They're all on the plane and making there way back to Venice.

"Why do we always get the weird ones?" asks, Lok.

"Because it's just our luck?" Zhalia pipes up.

"Maybe because we're the best?" Sophie asks.

* * *

Lucas watches as Jane begins to pack up a lot of books she'd brought over to Venice with her. On and off she'd been going back and forth between Poland and Italy to help the team. Now she was going back.

"Miss Jane." he speaks softly to get her attention.

She turns around and she smiles. It's the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. He doesn't excel in expressing his feelings in such a way. He wish he could. Over the last year, he'd developed feelings for her. She was very sweet, very kind, and very clever. "I would like to thank you for all your help. Even if I am saying that to you for the thousandth time."

"Then for the thousandth time, I'll tell you it is no trouble." she replies, sincerely. "It's what friends do for one another and as always I must insist that you call me just Jane. It is fine."

"I'm sorry. I..."

She notices he's not himself. It's like he's trying to tell her something but is struggling. "Are you alright, Lucas?" Jane asks.

"I'm not very good at trying...well trying to tell people about how I feel." he begins. "Even when I'd like to. Over the past year...since meeting you...well...I think you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met."

He takes a deep breath as the last sentence is finished. He feels like the ground is going to open up and swallow him or as if he's something has ploughed through his stomach with something heavy. It's always been something he's struggled to do and that's open up to people. Even if they were just friends. Jane is far different. He admires her on a completely different level even though she is his friend as well.

Jane looks away and blushes for a moment. "I think you're the most sweetest man I've ever met." she tells him, putting a hand on his cheek. Slowly he leans in and kisses her.


	53. Chapter 53

Two Years Later

Everyone sits in Dante's living room as a message comes through the television from Metz, addressing every Foundation member, and everyone on the council. "I suppose you're wondering why we've called this meeting." Metz speaks. He bows his head and takes a deep breath. An image on their screen appears of small flying, robotic like objects, in the shape of spheres, with a lens."Organization have been working on these. It's not how it used to be. They've been influenced by the man named, Sebastian Moran."

Dante clenches his fists at the mention of Moran's name. Sophie gasps and Lok sighs. Zhalia remains quiet. "He's got a lot of power. He has organization in his hands and these metal titans have the ability to scan human life, and search for people in particular, using facial recognition. Our allies in The Missionaries have provided us with this information. You must know that they are quite deadly. They will destroy anyone or anything that gets in their way and they will withhold a large amount of damage. Organization has become a problem now. I am warning all of you to remain safe. Should you encounter one of these, be careful. They have to be disabled like a robot, and not sent back in to an amulet like a titan."

Sophie gasps again. The screen goes blurry for a moment and then the video comes back on. "I wouldn't worry about it too much." a familiar voice and face tells them all. "They're not going to be going after some weak little Foundation members like you. No. They'll be after the best. Moran is after weapons, and money not piddly little titans."

"Night." Dante speaks. "Is Sophia with you?"

The video goes dead. "Well that was useful. Why has she always got to do things so ostentatiously?" asks Sophie.

"Because Night likes to make a statement to her enemies that she isn't afraid." Jane explains to Sophie. "And she isn't."

"So how to we disable them?" Lok asks.

"I'm more worried that this Sebastian Moran is back." Lucas says.

"And with Sophia gone...then God only knows what's going on." Dante replies. "I thought we'd get more than birthday cards and Christmas gifts through the mail."

"Why is Moran suddenly doing this? He's been lying quietly for three years?" asks Zhalia.

"Maybe what's been keeping him lying quietly is gone." suggests Dellix.

"From what Sophia told us, he left them all alone because her father committed suicide to save all of his friends, and her." Lane says. "That's why Moran left. It was an agreement with Moriarty."

There's a knock at the door suddenly.

"I'll get it." Zhalia speaks.

"No, I will." Dante tells her, before making his way over to the door and opening it. He looks on in shock at who is outside.

"Hi. I'm looking for Sophia?" the man outside requires.

"John Watson?" Dante asks, surprised. "Come in."

John looks around and doesn't see, Sophia. "Umm...is she walking Toby? Is that it?" John asks.

"Haven't you heard? Sophia has been gone for two years." Dante replies.

"No. I saw her four months ago." John replies.

"Why are you looking for her?" Sophie asks.

"Because...Sherlock wants to see her."

Everyone in the room exchanges glances. "What?!" Dante asks. "He's alive?!"

* * *

Everyone steps into Sophia's villa which is almost empty except for the furniture. He looks over them all and sighs. "I didn't realize that I needed you to bring an army. Just my Burden." he says to John. Everyone can see he's got a mark on his face. Most likely from John hitting him.

"Sophia isn't here." Dante explains to him.

"Then where is she, then?" Sherlock asks.

"Gone." Zhalia tells him.

"She went completely mad when you were gone." Sophie tells him.

"She was like that before I took a dive off a building." he replies. John grabbed his shoulder and squeezed on it tightly. Sherlock broke away. "Is there anyone who can help me find my Burden? My daughter! I need to find her."

"Well there is her friend, Night." Jane speaks up.

"Night? Who is she?" he asks.

"A friend of Sophia's, who could possibly be trusted enough for Sophia to talk to Moran about." replies, Lucas.

"How do I find her?" asks, Sherlock.

"You don't." Lok says. "Night's a ninja."

"I beg your pardon?" John asks.

"Sophia found her, though. Didn't she?" Lane asks.

"Yeah. That was the time when she roped Alex in to lying for her..." Dante starts.

"He would probably have found out how she found, Night." Zhalia says.

"Where do I find this, Alex?" asks, Sherlock.

"Well you can probably narrow it down to every Starbucks in America, if he's there." Dante replies.

* * *

Two Days Later 

"So this is it here?" John asks, Alex.

"It doesn't seem big enough to be headquarters for Night's people." Sophie says.

"It's where Sophia tracked it down to the last time." Alex replies.

"Maybe this time you two can play nice." Zhalia suggests.

Sherlock draws him a look before walking up to the gate. "Careful." says Alex. "Sophia had a card the last time."

Sherlock doesn't care. He opens it anyway. That's when an alarm goes off.

"Oh for goodness, sake for a genius Mr Holmes you certainly don't seem like one." Sophie comments.

"More like he just doesn't care." John replies.

* * *

Everyone is thrown in to a room. "Wait here!" a soldier says.

"Relax." a female voice says when the solider walks out of the room. "I will speak to them."

"If it isn't Night's latest right hand. You and her have become quite, close since Sophia fled."

"Get back to your real duties." she replies.

A young woman with long red, curly hair, walks in the room and let's her green eyes glance at everyone. "I am informed by Night that you are friends of an old colleague. I'm afraid Sophia isn't here, though."

"Who are you?" Sherlock asks, walking up to her. She swallows and then steps back.

"My name is Melody. And while we're all working on eradicating the problem of, Sebastian Moran. I'm going to be your best friend. If you'll wait there. I'll get you all pass-codes. Mr Sherlock Holmes; I suggest that if you're trying to keep a low profile: put a comb through your hair and lose the coat and scarf for a while."

"Where is Toby? She wouldn't leave like that without finding somewhere for Toby." speaks up Alex. Melody turns around to face him.

"I assure you that Toby is fine. Sophia left him in my care." she replies. "While you're waiting...I'll send some people around for refreshments...biscuits and coffee and tea."

She walks out and everyone sighs. "I was so sure that Sophia would be here." Zhalia says.

"Never mind Moran, when I find I'll kill her." Sherlock says.

"You won't bother." John tells him, sternly. "You did this to her."

Sherlock swallows.


	54. Chapter 54

Melody is currently standing, looking down on the computer room. On a table is dismantled robot drones that had been searching for Sophia. "We've managed to trace the signal that was in the drones. We're linking it back now to Moran's servers. We need to find out what's going on."

"Sara, do we have to do it with them?" Melody asks.

"You know the answer to that." Night replies. "No off you pop and talk to them. Right now you're there best friend."

Melody turns around makes her way back to the room where everyone is. "If you'd like to follow me. I'll brief you on everything we've discovered concerning Sebastian Moran." she speaks.

"How long have you worked here?" Sherlock asks.

"Long enough to have a status in this place." Melody replies to him.

"You're not exactly the fighting type." he comments.

Everyone else is silent. "Believe me. If I have purpose...I will fight for it. I'll die for it. So don't go judging me, like you always do with people."

"You think I judge people?!" Sherlock asks. "Come on. I deduce them."

"Think what you want. Either way you're an absolute show off." she replies.

She opens up the doors to the computer room. "Downstairs we've deactivated and hacked in to the computer on the drones." she explains to them all.

"You hacked in to them? Impressive." comments Alex.

"Appreciation of such computer skills. You must be from MIT. Alex Newman. Sophia told me all about you. You're a bastard you know that. Well according to her."

"Why is he a bastard?" Sherlock asks.

"Moving on." speaks Melody.

"Why do you call her Sophia and not Midnight?" Zhalia asks. Melody blinks and then smiles to everyone.

"Well...she's...a strong acquaintance. That I know well. Besides...she only let's one person call her that."

Melody smiles and looks up to Night who is looking down on everyone. "You on strong terms with the boss then?" Dante asks.

"Night isn't the boss. She likes to think she is. Everyone respects her though. She's the shadow king that's not in the shadows. My goodness that was paradoxical. No one knows who started or runs this place but Night is the one who deals with everything. Her and Sophia are pretty high up. And I'm kind of there."

"Ma'am. The hack is fighting back. Moran's people are trying to get in to us." someone says to Melody.

"OK then. Sweetie. You're with me." Melody speaks, grabbing Alex and pulling over to a computer. She sits at once beside him. "Can you set up a mirror image and keep them busy while I re-route the signal and find out what they're up to."

"You're good." he tells her.

"Thank you." replies, Melody.

"Can you two stop flirting?" barks, Night. She walks up to them and slaps the back of Melody's head.

"Where's the fun in that?" asks Melody. "Got him. That thing we discussed before were intruded upon by the idiot, the doctor, the MIT graduate, and their friends. Are we doing that?"

"I think we should most definitely piss him off when he thinks he is winning." Night speaks.

"Night where is Sophia?" Dante asks. "You must know."

"Oh you got me. Yes I do know but it's for her own safety that I don't tell you." She turns to Sherlock. "Oh by the way, Mr Holmes. She sent me this to give to you." replies Night before punching Sherlock in the face. Sherlock staggers a little.

"Oh lovely punch. Knowing Sophia...she'll probably finish the job." Melody says.

"You deserved that." John tells him.

"Absolutely." Night replies.

"Hey would you look at that. I've managed to trace where else he's hacking in to." Alex speaks up.

"What have you got you clever boy?" Melody asks.

"I don't know. You tell me." he replies. He stands up and she sits at his computer.

"That's the British Government. It's their security systems."

"Why would they be hacking my brother's security systems?"

"Why is it every time someone says British Government you think it belongs to Mycroft Holmes?" Melody asks.

"My Burden told you a lot didn't she?" Sherlock asks.

Melody looks at him. "Don't be sad. She wouldn't want you to be." Melody tells him. "Moran will be stopped this time. This time she has people at her back and she's become much less impulsive than she was when she took that bullet for you. Now off you pop and finish your tea and biscuits."

She grins and Sherlock looks at her, causing her to stop and stand up.

Everyone begins to leave. "See you later, sweetie." she says to Alex. "Don't drink all the coffee. We have people who work forty eight hours at a time in this place. They need their caffeine."

"Do you like coffee?" he asks.

"Depends who is asking." Melody replies.

When he's gone, Night approaches her. "What do you think you're doing?" Night asks her.

"Sara..."

"Don't get lost." Night tells her. "You'll only cause...harm...for him...for you. What if he has feelings for...for Sophia?"

Night looks around. "What are you all staring at?! Get back to work!"

"What if Sophia never comes back?" asks Melody, before walking away.

"I am talking to you!" Night says, running up the stairs to follow Melody out.

"I'm not listening!" Melody replies, in a final tone.

"We need a talk in my office!" Night snarls.

"No."

Night sighs as Melody walks away. "Where are you going?" she calls after her.

"To walk Toby." she replies.

Night makes her way up to the room that everyone is in. "Since you're not going to be leaving soon. Why don't I take you to your living quarters. You'll all get a room each. Or between two if you're in a relationship. Whatever...sort it out amongst yourselves. I'll give you a floor and you can do what you want. Just don't break anything or my boss will punish you with death."

Lok looks horrified and Night chuckles. "I'm kidding."

Lok breathes a sigh of relief. "My boss doesn't have to do that. I will." she jokes again. Or is she? It's hard to tell. "Melody would have showed you. But well...she's away to walk a dog. In the grounds."

Everyone begins to follow Night.


	55. Chapter 55

Night's office door opens and in steps Dante. "Trench-coat man." Night says. "Good to see you again. Well...I'm more pleased to see you than I would be a killer...although I'm surrounded by them...Forget I said anything."

Dante sits on the chair in front of Night's desk. "Sophia. She's been here for a while hasn't she? Since she ran away. Do you know why she did leave?"

Night leans forward. "She would confide in me. She used to tell me how much she was sick of making you all worry. How much she was sick of getting hurt to protect you all. So she left to become strong enough to do it without people getting hurt...but she heard how much you were doing fine on your own without her and she became such an asset."

Dante looks at Night. She has a look of regret on her face. "You didn't want her to become a part of this, did you?" Dante asks her. "You just wanted her to be trained enough to be a powerful ally to you, as her bond sister."

Night stands up. "I noticed she needed someone to tell her straight. I managed to do that. Slowly as time passed...it got to the point when she started to seem...happier...not because she was fighting and become stronger but...because someone became her friend. Me. And in many ways she became mine as well."

Dante stands up. "Then tell us where she is!" he pleads. "I made a promise to look after her."

"Sophia's mother...would understand." Night replies, knowingly. "You're asking me to break a promise...I'm not doing that. You've got to understand that as much of an idiot, Sophia can be sometimes and how much she used to be impulsive...she's a good person and she just wants to stop her friends getting hurt. She let's herself get hurt, Dante because she can't cope with the emotional pain of it. She can't cope with the emotional pain. So she let's in the physical pain. All because of this Moran and his boss! They killed her mother!"

Dante looks at her surprised.

"Then they killed her father...or so she thought at the time but they were trying. Then all of you start to lose faith in her and someone she was beginning to let in hurt her. So what has she left?! Me and a dog! All because her father jumped off a building and since I have met her...she's been the best friend I've ever had. So if you think I'm going to give up her location, right now...then you're sadly mistaken."

She sits back down. "I never lost faith in my sister. She lost faith in herself." Dante replies before leaving.

* * *

"Call from Mycroft Holmes, ma'am." a technician says to Melody as soon as she steps in to the tech room. She sees Alex sitting at a computer, to monitor the incoming video call. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Melody. River Song. Sweetie. All from Doctor Who. Did, Sophia get you in to that?" Alex asks her.

"Patch in Holmes." Melody orders. She turns back to Alex. "What if she did? Problem?"

"According to everyone in here...you hacked the KGB. You're something else, aren't you?" he asks.

Melody steps back and swallows. "And you're a recycler."

"Who am I talking to?" Mycroft Holmes' voice fills the room.

"You're talking to the person who is keeping you brother alive." Melody replies, as she fiddles with her gold chain.

"I gather you're a secret organization. But perhaps I could get a name for reference purposes."

"Melody. Just Melody." Melody replies. "Now tell me...why would Moran want you? Other than maybe wanting to draw out your niece, who is currently in hiding."

"Up to something again?" Sherlock's voice asks. Melody turns around and rolls her eyes, before noticing everyone else has come in to the room.

"I assure you that I"m surprised about this." Mycroft says.

"That's a first." Dante comments.

"I don't know everything." Mycroft says.

"But you like to think you do." Sherlock says.

"Boys! Not here." John scolds them.

Melody rolls her eyes again and looks to Night who is pointing to the spot beside her. In other words, she's telling her to get over there. Melody sighs and stands next to her.

"I'm not a dog you know." Melody says.

"See...look at you all disappointed. I told you." Night mutters.

Melody elbows her.

"Perhaps it's his way of getting revenge." Mycroft comments.

"Well I suggest you repair your servers." Melody comments. "I did sort of stop them from getting in but just in case set up your own security measures."

"And have you seen, Burden?" Sherlock asks him.

"I've not. I assure you. It's like her face is vanished from the earth." says Mycroft.

"Perhaps it has." Melody muses.

"Shh." Night tells her. "Let the government man talk."

"Ma'am." a technician says. "You're computer has finished downloading what it has to in Sophia's office like you requested."

Night nods. "Go and deal with it." Night tells Melody. "I will look after everyone here. Just remember that we'll possibly be leaving soon which means the whole plan we've developed will be put in to place soon. I wouldn't go out there with your favorite blouse on."

"No. I wouldn't either." Melody replies. "Lucky for me. I don't have a favorite blouse."

Melody leaves, and is followed by Zhalia. "If you know where Sophia is..."

"Stop asking." Melody says. "Sophia will return when she feels like returning."

She makes her way to an elevator and scans her card. The next person to follow her is Alex. "You going to ask as well?"

"No." Alex replies as he stands beside her. "You downloaded something. I can lip read you know."

Melody folds her arms. "You know...I said some things to Sophia that I did not mean...because I was angry. And in all honesty...I wish I hadn't because..."

"No you said what you said because you liked the idea of her, and not her." Melody replies as the elevator begins to move down the way.

"You see that's the thing. I did like the idea of her but it didn't mean I was not in love with her."

Melody remains quiet for almost twenty-seconds. She swallows.

"I see." Melody says. "But you're over her now."

"I don't know." Alex replies. The elevator doors open.

"This way, sweetie."

They make their way in to Sophia's office and Melody makes her way to the computer.

"So you do still care about her?" Melody asks. "It's not just a whim of the idea of her. Because I need to tell you something important about her and I think she trusts you enough. I know she trusts you enough."

"What is it?"

* * *

"If we just go after Moran then we'll be in for a fight." Lucas says.

"He's got mercenaries and suits at his control." Dellix says.

"But you forget that we're obviously...well better." Night tells them. "We are a stronger organization than him. The only reason we're not going in and destroying him right now is that we need to leave a very important message."

"Like what?" Sophie asks.

"Well I think for one to back off her friends' back." Jane says when Night doesn't answer.

"Moran will not be frightened." Sherlock says to her, stepping up close to her.

"He's not me." Night replies, in a frightening tone. "Now gather yourselves up. Tomorrow we're leaving. By boat. We are going to London."

"So that's the plan?! Let Moran attack the British Government and think he's got the upper hand?!" Sophie asks.

"Yes." Night replies. "There is nothing that makes one more annoyed than to have defeat right when they think that they are winning, sweetheart."

"Speaking of sweetheart...where's sweetie or pretty boy...whatever you call him." she asks.

"He went after Melody after I did." Zhalia inputted.

"Did he now?" Night asks, as she begins to walk upstairs and then make her way to the elevator.

She makes her way to Sophia's office and burst the door open to find Melody in their on her own. "Where is he?" asks Night.

"Where is who?" Melody asks. "I'm picking up Moran's sonar. He should get there an hour after us if we leave tomorrow."

"That's enough time. And you know who I mean. Pretty boy!"

"Oh...him! Not here. Don't know where he is, though."

Night leaves the room and slams the door shut.


	56. Chapter 56

In the morning it's raining when everyone gets on the boat. "Well, we're going to London. Might as well get used to the British weather." Melody comments. "Now you better all pop off and go and get some rest."

When everyone is gone, Night goes to leave but sees Melody staring at Sherlock who hasn't gone down yet. He's just standing at the end of the boat. "He's not going to jump in if that's what you're wondering." Night says to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's probably just thinking on his own."

"That's when things happen to him. When he thinks alone." Melody replies before making her way over to him. Night sighs and goes inside.

"You again?" Sherlock asks.

"Are you okay? I mean...I know it must have been hard, having to hide. I mean not intellectually of course but...it must have been tough."

"Is there a reason why you feel compelled to ask me that?" Sherlock inquires.

"Because people care about you." she replies. She extends her hand. "Shake it."

"Why?" he asks but shakes her hand anyway.

"Hello. Hello, Sherlock Holmes. It was so very very nice to meet you." she says to him, before walking away.

"Wait!" Sherlock shouts but Melody continues to walk on.

* * *

"You do realise that Moran has men waiting for us to reach port." Night says to Melody.

"Carry on with the plan as normal."

"Yeah." Night replies. "You know I envy you."

"Why?" Melody asks.

"You have a large family, who love you. I wish I had that." Night replies, honestly.

Melody puts a hand on Night's shoulder. "You are _my _family, Sara. You always will be. Family is not who's blood runs in your veins."

"I really can't wait to behead Moran." Night suddenly says, causing them both to erupt in to laughter.

"So you've finally decided on how you're going to kill him." replies, Melody. "I'm impressed. You've got it all planned out."

"I might change my mind." Night replies. "You told pretty boy, didn't you?"

"Does it matter?" Night hears her reply.

"Not really." Night replies. "There's a point though...where you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. You just need to make sure you ask the right questions." replies Melody.

"That's what I like to hear." Night replies. "You should have been a lawyer."

"Law never appealed to me in that aspect and the amount of times my father was and is likely to get arrested...well..."

* * *

As they approach the London docks, Melody makes her way up deck with everyone else. "Moran has people waiting." Sherlock says to her. "Was this in your plan?"

"He's got those robot drones." explains Night. "I'm going to go and prepare my men for my end of the fight."

She grabs Melody's shoulders. "Be careful...sister." she tells Melody.

"I will, Night. Nothing against your plan. I promise." Melody replies.

"What does the plan involve?" Sophie asks.

"Well...if I told you then it wouldn't be secret. Besides...if Moran's men got a hold of you. They could torture it out of you in less than ten seconds. Night could do it in four." Melody tells the blonde.

"If Moran sees him, then we're all in danger!" Sophie shouts.

"No one is in danger!" Melody says firmly.

"Listen to her." Alex says.

**Flasback(Previous Day)**

_"So you do still care about her?" Melody asks. "It's not just a whim of the idea of her. Because I need to tell you something important about her and I think she trusts you enough. I know she trusts you enough."_

_"What is it?"_

_Melody removes the gold chained pendant from her neck and as she does, her red hair fades to brown, and her eyes become blue. "I'm Sophia. I had to literally wipe my face off of this earth." _

_"I knew it was you." Alex tells her. _

_"How?" she asks. "I completely went different."_

_"Well...you're the only person I know that can hack the KGB and say it was nothing to your peers and it was done just out of boredom. The whole Doctor Who thing...The way you looked so concerned when you looked at your father...The quick way you just called me a bastard..."_

_"I am sorry! I'm so so sorry." Sophia says. _

_"How long were you going to stay Melody though?" _

_"Hopefully long enough that you'd maybe like her." _

_"I didn't mean to hurt you." _

_"I didn't mean to hurt you either and I am sorry that I reacted the way I did but you..." _

_"I couldn't stand by and watch you slowly kill yourself."_

_"I'm sorry. There's something else I need to tell you." _

_"What's that, then?" he asks._

_"I'm going to die." _

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"There coming on board." says Lok. "And those drone things."

The drones begin scanning everyone in a line.

Sophia/Melody quickly takes off the gold pendant and puts it around Sherlock's neck. "Sophia?!" Sherlock asks to be followed by everyone, except Alex asking.

"What happened to Burden? Hmm?" she asks. "Now you take that necklace off. I don't care...what happens...you keep that round your neck."

Sherlock no longer has his usual appeareance, and the drone scans and ignores him as it gets to Sophia.

"Sophia..." Dante begins.

"Scanning." says the drone as it begins to scan, Sophia.

"I confirm that I'm Sophia Adler." she says. "You don't need to keep looking."

Sherlock goes to step in front of her or try and pull her out of the way.

"Alex please..."

Alex grabs Sherlock and holds him back as the drone fires something sharp and metallic in to her neck. "Not again!" Sherlock says. "Not again."

"We need to get her to Night." Alex says.

"What good will that do?" Sherlock asks. "You held me back!"

"Because she asked me to."

"Sherlock there is no pulse." John says. "There is absolutely no pulse."

The drones leave.

* * *

"There's nothing more I can do." Night says. "I'm sorry."

"You can heal her. You can help her!" Sherlock shouts. "Or so they say!"

"I can't bring back the dead." Night replies. "She did it for you! You know it is far more easier for that girl to list the things she wouldn't do for you than the things she would."

"This was her plan, all along?" Dante asks.

"To get killed..." Zhalia asks.

"Sophia brought you back from the dead..." Dante begins to say.

"We were on Avalon. Where Miracles happen." replies Night. "I can't do anything. I'm sorry! Now all of us are going in to see this Mycroft Holmes, while my men wait here. When they hear about Moran invading the building that's when they come in."

"That's the plan? What just fight him?" Sherlock asks.

"You don't get to know the plan because you're the reason we're having it, Mr Cheekbones. Now do me a favor and shut up! And stop letting everyone call you Sherlock, while you're under the perception filter."

With that Night, sends everyone out and sighs.


	57. Chapter 57

Sebastian Moran makes his way in to the technicians room in the ministry and within moments all the workers he sees surrender to let his own men onto the computers. While they stay there, Moran makes his way to Mycroft's office as the place goes in to lockdown.

He can't get the door open to Mycroft's office. At the moment he sees a woman walking by in her early twenties. "You there!" he shouts. "Get this door open."

She walks up and scans her pass card through. When he's inside, she scans it through and locks the door. "It's Jane." she says in to a microphone in hidden in her sleeve. "He's through."

* * *

"Mycroft Holmes. What a wonderful pleasure to see you." Moran says to him. "And Anthea."

The woman he thinks to be Anthea turns around to face him. "Oh I'm not Anthea." she says. "In fact...Mycroft Holmes is the only real worker here. I sent them all away and then put all of my own people around the place. So I can kill you and pass a message on."

"What's that?" Moran asks. "Even if you do kill me then the network lives on."

"It can try. Today I'm putting an end to it." Night says. "Just like there's a virus putting an end to your work. You know...rule one about me. I always lie."

"Lie? You're...Make sense right this minute." he begins, as he points a gun at her. "Or I shall execute you where you stand."

"Sophia Adler isn't really dead. At this moment in time every one of your men is going to be killed by my people. All of it being filmed and sent across the network using your servers as a message!"

"And who is doing that?" Moran asks.

"My sister!" Night replies. "By the way...all of us have been armed all along. In our network, we work with perception filters."

* * *

Sophia stands at a computer and begins to type in lines of programming code as she sends a live stream of the downfall of Moran and his mercenaries.

"You're alive. You faked your death." she hears someone say behind her. She turns around to see Dante. He's obviously been fighting suits.

"It was a plan." she replies. "I stuck to it. Like Night asked of me."

"Why did you think that I lost faith in you? Because I was harder on you than I was on Sophie or Lok?" he asks. "Sophia...I am as strict with you because your my sister and I care about you and I know you're capable of better than the way you were acting."

"Yeah. I know." she replies. "But once you get in to doing something like this...you can't stop. Because you leave traces, and marks and...that's why I created Melody. I thought I could escape...but then my father came looking for me and upset Moran even more and I had to save him. The last thing I was counting on was for you to show up. I didn't want any of you getting hurt. I left because I care. Sometimes too much! So much so that it hurts. It really hurts me that you all almost got killed several times _because _of _me!" _

"You blame yourself?" Dante asks.

"Don't judge me. You do it all the time. You risk your life to save the people you care about too. Only you're not an absolute moron about it."

The computer bleeps and she turns around to it. "Aggression isn't the answer."

"It's not an answer, Dante. It's a message. Hurt them and you'll pay. That's it. My father, John, his friends, and my family...they'll all be protected! At the end of the day...that's all I care about. I'll not stop for any reason until I know you're all safe. And I know you'd do the same for Zhalia. You almost did do the same once. And she died for a moment in time because of me."

"She came back to life because of you." Dante replies. "It'll never be forgotten. But we have to move on, Sophia. You need to accept it that things have happened."

"Why? Why should I?! My mother died...my father had to fake his death. Zhalia died. You almost died."

"And so did you!" Dante replies. "It's time you stopped being a soldier. You've been fighting for so long."

"It's all I know how to do." she replies. "How to fight and how to die."

She presses send on her keyboard and then begins to walk away. "I'm not Sophia anymore. She's gone. There was a time when things were alright and I smiled a lot. But Moriarty happened and since then I don't see the point."

"Because you have us." he tells her.

"And that's fine. I am so grateful for that. But I want _her. _I want my mum. I want my mum."

She begins to repeat herself over and over until she slides to the ground and begins to cry. "She left me! She left me!"

* * *

"So what am I meant to do with his body that's now messing up my floor?" Mycroft asks Night. Night turns around and smiles wickedly at Mycroft. He swallows. Mycroft's had to deal with a lot of different people in his time and she has frightened him the most of all.

"Oh...Blood's a lovely colour. Should we say crimson?" she asks.

"Sophia is alive, then?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes. She is. And she'll stay that way. So will her father and his friends. She's got a network a million times big as Moriarty's and Moran's and we've got her back."

Jane steps in. "Thank you for your help, Jane. I knew just by looking at you that I could trust you more than the blonde princess."

Night goes to walk away with Jane, but Mycroft calls her back. "How do you get a perception filter to work?" he inquires.

"If I told you that, then I'd have to kill you."


	58. Chapter 58

"Sophie. Have you seen Jane? I thought she was going to be with the surveillance team." Lucas asks his sister.

Sophia turns around and folds her arms, before huffing haughtily. "I'm afraid she went to assist that Night woman in God only knows what."

Lucas swallows. "Has she come back?" he asks. "Have you seen her since?"

"Well obviously not! I would have told you with your first question. I'm going to find Dante and Zhalia."

Sophie makes her way out of the room, passing Jane on the way. "Oh there you are!" Sophie remarks before continuing.

"Jane." Lucas says, walking up to her and putting both hands on her shoulders. "Thank goodness your safe. I was worried. I had no idea you were going to be helping Night."

"She needed someone to let Moran in to Mycroft Holmes' office." replies Jane.

Lucas lets go of her shoulders and steps back. "You could have been...hurt or...Moran is dangerous. I've already lost enough of the people I love. I can't lose you too."

"But you didn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Jane replies.

"But did you stop and think about how dangerous it is to do something like this? Sebastian Moran could have killed you."

"You were all fighting organization members. I helped the way that I could. I didn't mean to make you worry. But I'm fine right now."

She puts a hand on his cheek and he sighs. "He could have hurt you."

"But he didn't."

He kisses the top of her head and puts his arms around you. "Thank goodness you're okay, though."

* * *

Zhalia runs up to Dante and throws her arms around him. "Are you alright?" she asks him.

"Yes. Are you?" he asks.

She nods and he presses his lips against hers. "I spoke to Night. Moran is down. She's sending her men away."

"We'll need to get back to the boat." Dante replies. "The night shift workers will be coming in soon."

Zhalia nods. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah." Dante replies.

"Is she okay."

"Define okay." he replies.

* * *

Dellix and Lane hug before making their way back to the boat. "I doubt that the network will succeed without Moran." he says to her. When they get there, they meet up with Sophie, Lok, Jane, Zhalia, Dante and Lucas.

"A few drones had to be disabled." Dellix explains.

"There you all are." Night speaks. "I'd like to off you all a place in our group."

They all decline and Night nods. "Maybe it's a bit too much for you. For Foundation members and Casterwills you're not all that bad."

"We one down?" Dante asks Night.

"That was my plan all along." Night replies. "Let's get all of you home. Oh and kindly wait in the dining area of the ship. You're all going to have a certain part of your memory erased. I can't have you remembering where to find me, again, can I?"

* * *

"They left without me." Sophia states as she stares out of Mycroft's window. "Night send me a message. Says I'm fired."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Mycroft replies. "I do wish you wouldn't go through such theatrics...it is very concerning."

"That's Burden...though. Attention seeker." Sherlock states.

"Sherlock." warns John.

"What else do I do?" Sophia asks before turning around to face Sherlock. "You're not in danger anymore. Your name has been cleared...thanks to Night's methods...and I'm not a Missionary anymore...I'm a descendant of King Arthur and even that kind of sucks."

Sherlock blinks. "What? We're descendants of King Arthur?!" Sherlock asks.

"King Arthur's a fairy tale, Sherlock." John tells him.

"No. My mother's side." she replies. "So's Dante...I'm a descendant of King Arthur...Avalon!...Where all rulers go...the bloodline...what if my mother...is on Avalon and I didn't go looking for her?"

"Sophia...let it go." Sherlock says.

"I'm glad you're not dead but umm..."

She hits him. "Night already..." Sherlock begins but Sophia throws her arms around him.

"I missed you, you bastard!" she tells him.

John smiles and Mycroft sits down. "I'll make arrangements for you to get Toby over here. I can tell you're going to be staying here a while."

"Burden...I think I'll be talking to The British Government a while...get me some water." Sherlock orders, Sophia.

"Yes. Okay." she replies.

She makes her way out and down the hall as she tries to find a water cooler. She's too busy looking for one that she's not paying attention to what's going on around her and she walks right in to someone.

"I'm sorry..." she starts as she looks up.

"You'll need this." they say handing her a bottle of water. "You kind of left your earpiece in."

"Thanks. I'll be back. Right back. Just wait here."

* * *

Three Months Later

"What's in here?" Sherlock asks as he opens up a door, shining a torch around a big empty room.

"Who knows." John says. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Harisson Ford! Star Wars." comments Sophia.

"Well hello there." a familiar voice says. They all look around to see, Dante and Zhalia.

"Don't tell me you magicians are behind all the stuff I've been sent to check out." Sherlock asks.

"Yes. Actually. Sort of. Organization members." Zhalia replies. "No more mystery."

"Knew this was less than a seven, Burden!" Sherlock.

"Don't blame this on me!" Sophia replies.

"Everything back to normal then?" Dante asks.

"Yes." John replies.

"Is that good or bad?" Zhalia asks.

"Both." John says. "Both."

* * *

A/N This is the last chapter. Which is like basically end of story. Which you already knew. so the end.

I apologise for this story. I myself realise it's not that good but I had all these ideas in my head. I struggled putting them in to chapter. So it didn't write out well. If only I could show you in a penseive. Thanks for your support. :) It's been much appreciated. Big shout out to JaneEyre0 who is the best author ever! Thanks!


End file.
